Something Worth Living For
by Fedrogen
Summary: TRADUCTION - John Smith détestait le fait qu'il ait besoin d'elle pour survivre. Il ne pouvait pas, il l'avait prouvé. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre de la vie qu'il menait maintenant, mais ce sentiment de vide qu'il portait lui disait qu'il aurait toujours besoin de Rose Tyler… Suite de "Case of the Ex"
1. Prélude

**Hello!**

**Oui oui oui, incroyable, j'ai finalement décidé de traduire la suite de "Case of the Ex" (après une bonne année d'attente, cependant...). J'ignore encore quelle sera la fréquence de publication des chapitres, je verrai selon mon avance dans la traduction. Ce premier chapitre est un prélude assez court, mais par la suite les prochains seront globalement plus longs. Comme d'habitude, si vous voulez retrouver la fanfic originale, elle est dans mes favoris.**

**Pour resituer un petit peu tout ça, cette fanfiction est une traduction de l'histoire de CaptainBri-Mazing : "Something Worth Living For". C'est une suite à l'histoire "Case of the Ex" que j'ai également traduite avec l'accord de son auteur. Il est fortement conseillé de la lire avant de commencer cette suite, ou vous risquez d'avoir de gros points d'interrogations sur certains fondements principaux de l'histoire.**

**Disclaimer : Doctor Who appartient à la BBC et à Russel T Davies, quant à la fanfiction originale, elle est de CaptainBri-Mazing.**

**Fini de parler, voici l'histoire !**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_Bercé pas le son de la pluie et le corps chaud à côté de lui, John Smith ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se lever. C'était samedi, il n'avait pas de travail, et la pluie prohibait clairement les activités de plein air (sauf s'il cherchait à être malade, ce qui n'était pas le cas), donc il n'avait aucune raison pour sortir du lit._

_Il étira ses bras devant lui, ainsi que ses doigts. Le reflet d'or sur son doigt le fit ramener ses mains près de son visage, où s'étira un sourire. Il caressa du pouce son l'alliance, trouvant une raison supplémentaire de ne pas se lever. Il roula sur le côté et enroula un bras autour de sa femme, l'attirant plus près de lui, puis enterra son visage dans son cou, inspirant profondément._

_Rose se retourna dans ses bras quand elle sentit son mari se blottir plus près, passant un bras autour de sa taille jusqu'à son dos, traçant de doux cercles et posant une cuisse sur celle de son homme. « Bonjour, ma femme. » Oh, il savait qu'elle adorait quand il faisait ça. L'appeler 'femme'. Autant qu'il adorait quand elle l'appelait 'mari'._

_Il ne savait pas comment ils avaient fait pour se réconcilier, considérant comment ils étaient partis dans deux directions différentes, mais avec un dur travail (de leur part à tous les deux) et leur amour éternel, ils avaient réussi à revenir au point où ils étaient avant, et aujourd'hui les choses allaient pour le mieux._

_Rose se redressa et passa une main dans les cheveux de son mari, souriant quand celui-ci grogna joyeusement. Il appuya son front contre celui de sa compagne puis murmura « Je t'aime, Rose. »_

_« Hmm, je t'aime aussi, Docteur. »_

_« Papa ! »_

_La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, donnant à John dix secondes pour qu'il s'asseye et qu'il attrape son fils excité. « Du calme, Jack. Lily dors, rappelles-toi. » L'avertit-il avant que de bruyant pleurs se fassent entendre par le babyphone à côté de Rose et ne démentent les dires de John. « Plus maintenant. » dit Rose, tirant les couvertures sur leur fils rieur avant que celui-ci ne les repousse. Elle attrapa sa robe de chambre et quitta la pièce._

_John prit le temps d'étudier son fils. Jack Peter Tyler-Smith était un mix parfait de son père et de sa mère. Il avait des cheveux blond foncés, les yeux de Rose et le large sourire de John. À deux ans et demi, Jack était plutôt charmeur, grâce aux leçons d'Oncle Capitaine Jack. John avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où Rose avait enguirlandé le Capitaine. Donna était la parfaite tante sous le charme, mais la plupart du temps elle couvrait d'affection le plus petit membre du clan des Tyler-Smith._

_John posa Jack sur ses genoux quand Rose revint dans la chambre avec leur fille. Lily Jane Tyler-Smith était le portrait craché de sa mère. Mis à part pour ses yeux les grands yeux bruns expressifs venaient de John. Rose roucoula à Lily alors qu'elle prenait une position confortable et John passa un bras autour d'elles deux. « Coucou, bébé. » l'accueillit John, en caressant la joue de Lily. Elle se pencha vers son père et Rose tendit le bébé de six mois à John, qui la prit dans ses bras immédiatement. Oh oui, la vie de John Smith était parfaite._

_« Docteur. »_

_« Hmm. » John pencha sa tête doucement vers sa femme._

_« Oui, Rose, qu'y a-t-il ? »_

« DOCTEUR ! »

John roula hors du lit et s'écrasa par terre, vidant l'air de ses poumons à l'impact. Il regarda une tête brune surgir dans son champ de vision, et Rory Williams, son assistant, l'étudia. « Tu as encore dormi alors que ton réveil sonnait, Docteur. »

John était étendu là, sonné, la réalité du moment le frappant comme une gifle. Il n'était pas à Londres, passant une journée pluvieuse avec sa femme et ses deux enfants.

Tout cela… n'avait été qu'un rêve.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hey,**

**Voilà la suite, pour l'instant je vais probablement garder un rythme de parution de chapitre d'une semaine d'intervalle, peut-être que ce rythme s'allongera si je rattrape trop vite mon avance de chapitres, histoire que ça ne devienne pas complètement irrégulier et chaotique. Ce qui est pratiquement sûr, c'est que je ne publierai probablement pas plus d'un chapitre par semaine.**

* * *

Chapitre Un

Un autre jour au bureau

« Frappe-toi. »

« Non ! »

« C'était le marché, Rory. Si tu avais tord, tu devais te frapper. »

« C'était un marché stupide ! »

« Un marché que tu as pourtant fait. Allez. »

Rory Williams regarda fixement le couple en face de lui, se demandant s'il arriverait à leur faire entendre raison. Le Docteur Matt Smith était étendu sur sa chaise, sa petite-amie et assistante Amélia Pond penchée contre le bureau, et tous deux le regardaient.

« Allez, vas-y. » l'incita-t-elle, lui faisant signe de tenir son engagement. « Et que ça laisse une marque. » Rory grogna et leva sa main droite, pliant ses doigts et se préparant au choc.

« RORY ! » Le jeune assistant laissa tomber son bras et se tourna promptement au son de la voix de son patron.

« Oui, Docteur ? » Il priait pour que le Docteur John Smith le sauve.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Il allait se frapper. » Répondit Matt, qui voulait toujours voir Rory accomplir cette action. John lui lança un regard long et indéchiffrable.

« Je suis sûr que vous avez autre chose à faire que de regarder mon assistant se frapper. »

« Probablement. »*

Amy renifla au commentaire de Matt, ignorant le regard noir que lui lança John. « Il a perdu le pari, John. C'est la punition. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Amélia Pond, j'avais une meilleure opinion de toi. » Dit John, une pointe de déception dans la voix, causant à Amy de se tortiller sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. « C'est le type de comportement puéril que j'attends de ton compagnon. »

« Hey ! » Protesta Matt.

« Vous savez quoi, Docteur Smith, frappez-vous également. »

« Quoi ? Non ! » Rétorqua celui-ci, incrédule.

« C'est la moindre des choses. Vous et M. Rory allez le faire ensemble. » Ordonna John. Amy opina, approuvant le fait de voir son petit-ami se donner une gifle. Après un long moment de jérémiades de la part du plus jeune Docteur, ce dernier et Rory se tenaient tous les deux une main en l'air, prêts à se frapper eux-mêmes.

« Et… Allez-y! » S'exclama Amy.

Les deux se giflèrent à même la peau et des cris de douleur perçants résonnèrent dans la salle alors que John et Amy s'esclaffèrent, se supportant l'un l'autre tandis que des larmes s'échappaient de leurs yeux, Matt et Rory se frottant chacun leur joue rouge.

« Bon sang, que se passe-t-il ici ? » Lança un retentissant accent du nord qui indiqua à tout le monde que leur chef, le Manager de Projet Docteur Christopher Smith, entrait dans la salle. Il avisa Amy et John qui gloussaient toujours, puis Matt et Rory, tous les deux avec une marque rouge sur leur joue. « Ne me faites pas répéter. » Dit-il avec un regard dur.

« Eh bien, Rory a perdu le pari, et Matt a conclu qu'il devait se gifler. John a ensuite dit qu'il devait se frapper également. Alors lui et Rory se sont tous les deux giflé. » Expliqua Amy avec une petite voix.

Christopher examina chacun d'eux durant une longue minute, le regard sur son visage indiquant clairement qu'il était tout sauf impressionné par ce groupe. « Désolé d'avoir demandé. » Il posa la pile de dossiers qu'il tenait sur le bureau de Matt, le bruit les faisant sursauter. « Voilà, je vous ai amené du travail. De quoi vous occuper les enfants. »

« Vous êtes… une personne très amère. » Fit remarquer Rory à Christopher avec hésitation, lequel lui lança un regard noir.

« Ah oui, eh bien, j'étais supposé m'en aller il y a six mois, et pas rester là à faire du babysitting pour des singes stupides. J'ai entendu que le Docteur Song s'était envolé, et me voici. »

« Oui, qu'est-il arrivé au Docteur Song ? » Demanda John, balançant sa chaise de bureau de gauche à droite.

« J'ai entendu qu'elle avait tué quelqu'un. » Dit Amy d'un air conspirateur.

« Ce n'est pas bien de raconter des ragots, Amélia. » La réprimanda Matt.

« Tu parles ! C'est toi qui m'as raconté ça ! »

« Hey ! Occupez-vous de finir ces dossiers et fichez le camp ! » Ordonna Christopher avant de marcher d'un pas lourd vers la porte ouverte du laboratoire dans lequel ils travaillaient.

Les membres du groupes se dévisagèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Même si Donna et Jack (et Rose) lui manquaient, John n'aurait échangé ce groupe pour rien au monde.

* * *

« Tu as des nouvelles de Rose ? » Demanda Donna Noble à son demi-frère, le Capitaine Jack Harkness, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient au bar de la salle de bal où leurs parents organisaient la fête de leur anniversaire de mariage. Jack sirotait une bière tandis que Donnait buvait un cocktail.

« Elle a dit qu'elle était désolée de ne pas pouvoir venir, mais qu'elle passait le bonjour à Papa et Maman. » Raconta-t-il.

« Hmm, » Donna observa la foule. « Toujours en train de courir. »

« Cela fait six mois, pourtant. »

« Ne sois pas dur, Jack, ça a été une rupture difficile. Pour nous tous. Et de toute façon, le Docteur s'est fait la malle, alors c'est tout aussi bien. »

« Ouais, tu as peut-être raison. » Jack finit sa bière et en commanda une autre.

« Tu n'es pas censé partir dans deux semaines ? » Demanda Donna, se rappelant que son unité était prête à partir.

« Nan. Le docteur qui m'a examiné a dit qu'il entendait des sifflements dans mes poumons et qu'il voulait vérifier que tout allait bien. »

« Des 'sifflements' ? Tu vas bien, Jack? »

« Ouais, j'ai juste cette satané toux. » Répondit-il, en vérifiant que ses parents ne pouvaient pas l'entendre.

« Encore ? Ça fait plus d'un mois, Jack. » Dit Donna en se tournant vers lui, inquiète.

« Relax, Donna. Je vais bien. » Affirma Jack en soupirant. « Je suis juste… fatigué. »

Ce qui était la vérité. Ces six mois avaient été durs pour tous. Avec l'envol de John vers l'Amérique pour échapper au désastre qu'il avait créé, il avait laissé Rose abasourdie, elle qui était pourtant sure qu'ils pouvaient s'en sortir. Elle avait passé un mois terrée dans son appartement, où elle se nourrissait et se lavait à peine, ne se préoccupant même pas de se doucher pour aller à son travail. Cela rappelait aux deux frère et sœur de la dépression de John lorsqu'il avait perdu ses parents. À l'époque, c'était Rose qui l'avait fait se ressaisir, et cette fois-ci cela avait été à Jack et Donna de le faire pour Rose. Jack avait contacté l'Université et avait obtenue une absence prolongée pour Rose, et Donna avait pris soin de la plus jeune Tyler, en la faisant manger et prendre son bain, et vérifiant qu'elle ne se suicidait pas. Rose avait fini par aller mieux, et après un autre mois, elle avait vendu son appartement et toutes ses affaires avant de prendre la route. Elle avait commencé à voyager, une ville différente toutes les semaines, un pays différent chaque mois. Elle été partie depuis quatre mois maintenant, donnant des appels et envoyant des cartes postales sporadiques.

Elle fuyait, tout comme le Docteur.

Et tout comme pour le Docteur, personne ne savait quand elle reviendrait.

* * *

**_*NdT : Il y avait un jeu de mot dans la version anglaise, que je ne peux malheureusement pas retranscrire ici. Il s'agissait d'un jeu de mot avec "Surely" et "Shirley" (les phrases étant : "Surely you have something better to do than make my assistant slap himself." - "I probably do. And don't call me Shirley."),qui se prononcent quasiment de la même manière. La « blague » du personnage a pour but de refroidir l'atmosphère et de plaisanter avec John (ce qui, évidemment, ne marche pas) voilà pourquoi John réagit de façon aussi froide à la réponse de Matt._**


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre Deux

Remember all the sadness and frustration and let it go*

« Je m'inquiète pour toi parfois. » John jeta un coup d'œil à Amy. Il regardait les étoiles depuis le toit quand l'écossaise rousse l'avait trouvé.

« Je m'inquiète pour tout le monde. » Et c'était vrai. Ils venaient de rencontrer un mur dans leur projet, qui leur avait fait chercher nuits et jours la solution ; et maintenant Jack, qui était malade et qui ne l'avait dit à personne (Donna l'en avait informé par téléphone).

« Je m'inquiète différemment, » Insista Amy.

Il se tourna pour lui faire face. « Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu à propos de moi ? »

« La plupart du temps, tu vas bien, mais parfois tu deviens tellement… triste. Vraiment triste. »

Hmm, Amelia Pond, toujours à remarquer la douleur des autres.

« Je deviens triste parfois. Mais n'est-ce pas le cas de tout le monde ? » Dit-il évasivement. « Christopher a perdu sa famille dans un incendie. Ça lui pèse, d'être le seul survivant. Je connais cette douleur. »

« Et Rose ? » Questionna Amy avec douceur.

Il se figea, l'expression sur son visage devenu vide.

Elle sourit tristement. « Je t'entend la nuit. Tu appelles son nom, tu la supplies de te pardonner. »

Il déglutit difficilement. Personne n'était censé savoir, c'était pourquoi il était venu en Amérique. Et pourtant… Amy n'était pas la seule à remarquer la douleur des autres.

« Est-ce que tes parents te manquent ? » Demanda-t-il, sachant la vérité.

Son ton doux et compatissant la fit détourner le regard, la douleur étant toujours bien réelle, mais plus aussi blessante. « Chaque jour, bien que Matt m'aide. Ça m'a prit du temps à accepter le fait qu'ils étaient partis et que j'étais toujours là. » Admit-elle, « Je traversais un moment difficile, et Matt m'a secouru. Il m'a ramené à la vie. Il était, et est toujours, un point constant dans ma vie. »

« J'ai perdu mes parents quand j'étais jeune également, Amy. » Confessa John, « Comme Christopher, j'étais rongé par la culpabilité. J'ai cessé de prendre soi de moi, j'ai arrêté de vivre dans l'espoir que la mort viendrait me réclamer. Je désirais être avec mes parents. »

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé. » Voulu savoir Amy. Il lâcha un lourd soupir.

« Je désirais être avec Rose, plus qu'avec mes parents. Non pas qu'elle m'aurait autorisé à partir sans son consentement, cela dit. » Il eut un petit rire, et Amy sourit.

« Parles-moi de Rose. » Implora-t-elle, et ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit ensemble, John parlant, et Amy écoutant.

Quand le jeune docteur eut fini son récit, Amy le serra fort, et longtemps. « Et tu ne lui as pas reparlé depuis ? »

« Non, je suis venu ici dès que j'en ai eu l'opportunité. Je ne pouvais pas supporter que ce soit fini. »

« John, ce n'était pas fini. »

John cligna des yeux, perplexe quant à son affirmation.

« Vous avez passé toutes ces années séparés, à vivre vos vies et à espérer que vous vous retrouviez à nouveau ensemble. Et c'est arrivé ; vous vous aimiez encore tellement. Une mauvaise dispute n'allait pas détruire cet amour là. Néanmoins, ceci étant dit, tu savais très bien qu'il fallait mieux ne pas essayer de recommencer une relation avec elle, alors que tu étais toujours engagé dans une autre. Tu ne peux blâmer que toi. » Le réprimanda-t-elle sévèrement.

John baissa la tête de honte et elle soupira.

« Tu devrais essayer de rentrer en contact avec elle, » Suggéra finalement la jeune rousse.

« Je le ferai, une fois le projet terminé. J'ai besoin de rester concentré, et quelqu'un doit toujours s'occuper de vous tous. » Amy pouffa et John l'attira dans une étreinte.

« Merci, Amelia- »

« Hey. »

« - Je le refoulais, je ne voulais pas laisser mon chagrin trouver une fin. » Amy leva les yeux et sourit.

« Tout doit finir un jour. Autrement, rien ne commencerait. Ta guérison peut commencer maintenant. »

* * *

_*Chanson « Iridescent » de Linkin Park_  
_Traduction : Souviens-toi de ta tristesse et ta frustration, et laisses-la aller_


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre Trois

I desperatly need you*

Jack étudia attentivement la lettre qu'il avait reçue de l'hôpital. Après des mois de crampes à l'estomac et troubles digestifs ainsi qu'une colonoscopie très traumatisante récemment, les résultats étaient là. Il avait pratiquement arraché la main de Ianto quand celui-ci avait tendu la lettre à Jack, et le pauvre soldat Gallois massait toujours son poignet, et regardait le capitaine de travers.

Jack ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit, et il lut la lettre encore une fois, espérant que le contenu ait changé, espérant qu'il dise que tout cela n'était pas juste dans sa tête. Il bondit lorsque son téléphone de bureau sonna, et s'éclaircit la voix avant de répondre, « Capitaine Harkness. »

« Tu as obtenu tes résultats ? » l'interrogea Donna, « parce que je commence à être fatigué que maman m'appelle tous les jours. »

Jack soupira. « Ouais, je les ais. »

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle, sérieuse et quelque peu anxieuse.

« Techniquement, il n'y a rien d'anormal chez moi. »

« Dieu merci ! Je te l'avais dit, tu vas bien Jack ! Ce sont seulement quelques problèmes d'estomac, mais ça va ! » Applaudit-elle.

Il secoua la tête, complètement en désaccord avec sa demi-sœur. « Donna, je viens de te dire qu'il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel chez moi ! Ces résultats m'ont prouvé que je n'avais pas de cœliaque, mais je le savais déjà ! Les analyses de sang l'avaient déjà exclu ! »

« Eh bien alors qu'est-ce qui t'inquiètes tant que ça ? » demanda Donna, exaspérée.

« Il n'y a pas un foutu élément à propos de la maladie de Crohn ! C'est ce qu'ils étaient supposés chercher, puisque l'analyse sanguine ne pouvait pas la détecter ! » Fulmina Jack, son visage tournant petit à petit au rouge alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux, agité. Donna soupira à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Jack… pourquoi cherches-tu à ce qu'il y ait une anomalie ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Je ne cherche rien du tout Donna, je suis en train de te dire que quelque chose ne va pas. Je le sens. » Répondit-il, abattu. Et légèrement effrayé. Elle souhaitait être près de lui en ce moment pour pouvoir l'étreindre et essayer de le convaincre qu'il allait bien.

« Écoutes, Jack. Je sais que les choses ont été très difficiles ces derniers mois, mais tu ne peux pas chercher quelque chose pour forcer John à rentrer. »

Jack resta silencieux à l'autre bout du fil. C'était en partie vrai, mais pas au point que Donna essayait de le faire paraitre. Comme elle n'allait juste pas le croire, il décida d'accepter son explication et de l'utiliser jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve que qui n'allait pas chez lui.

« Ouais, Donna, je sais. » Il avait l'air triste, et son cœur se serra pour son demi-frère.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Rose ? » demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

« Ouais, elle m'a appelé il y a deux jours. Elle est au Brésil, pour une grande célébration apparemment. »

« Elle t'as dit quand elle reviendrait ? »

« Non. Je suppose que ce sera à peu près en même temps que lorsque le Docteur aura fini de courir. »

Donna opina du chef, bien qu'elle sache que son frère ne pouvait pas la voir. « Écoutes, je dois y aller, mais passe une fois que tu seras sorti du travail et on ira se balader, rien que toi et moi. »

« D'accord Donna. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Jack. »

Jack raccrocha et jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre encore une fois avant de la froisser dans son poing et de la jeter. Il en avait officiellement fini avec les docteurs jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur son lit de mort.

* * *

Le Dr. Matt Smith se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise, se frottant les yeux et baillant. Bon sang il était tellement fatigué. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours, ses soucis à propos du projet l'usant, ainsi qu'Amy qui semblait agir bizarrement dernièrement. Elle avait été très lunatique ces deux derniers jours, et elle continuait de manger des combinaisons d'aliments les plus étranges qu'il ait jamais vu.

Il ferma les yeux et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, écoutant la pluie tomber alors qu'il était assis dans le hall à attendre Amy, pendant que John murmurait doucement à lui-même en lisant tout haut afin de se tenir éveillé.

C'était un étrange phénomène, ce John Smith. Enfin, ils étaient tous assez étrange, vraiment, à s'enfuir d'un bout de leur passé. Il savait que Christopher était venu pour échapper aux terribles souvenirs de la perte de sa famille. Amy et lui-même avait saisit leur chance de partir de Leadworth, pour tenter d'être entouré d'autres choses que des mauvais souvenirs. John… eh bien, Matt n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il fuyait. Quelque chose de gros, manifestement, mais s'il devait deviner, ça aurait très probablement un rapport avec une fille.

C'était toujours une fille.

Décrétant qu'il avait trop faim pour continuer à attendre, il se leva et attrapa la veste sur le dossier de sa chaise. « Bon, Amy et moi allons traverser la rue pour aller chercher à manger – tu veux quelque chose ? » demanda Matt en approchant John, tirant sur son sweat à capuche.

« Un sandwich à la dinde, s'il te plait. Quand partez-vous ? » S'enquit John.

« Trois minutes, quarante secondes. Amélia Pond ! Va chercher ton manteau. » Appela-t-il en mettant sa capuche et en filant sous la pluie. Quelques secondes plus tard, Amy courra après lui en mettant son propre manteau.

* * *

John referma son livre, scrutant le couple filer dans la pluie en se tenant la main et en riant. Dieu, que Rose lui manquait. Terriblement. Il sorti lentement son téléphone portable de la poche de sa veste et parcouru les contacts jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le seul nom qu'il avait enregistré sous les « R ».

Après sa dernière conversation avec Amy, il s'était réellement senti mieux, assez pour appeler Donna et lui demander le numéro de Rose. Elle avait été choquée au début, puis n'avait ensuite pas arrêter de parler du fait qu'il était temps qu'ils se parlent et arrangent les choses. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur de la corriger, alors il l'avait juste laissé parler. Évidemment, après une heure, il l'avait coupé et remercié.

Bien sûr, il aurait du savoir qu'il se sentirait différent le lendemain matin. Quand il s'était réveillé le jour suivant, il s'était d'une certaine manière convaincu que c'était le mauvais moment pour appeler Rose, qu'il avait besoin de se concentrer sur son projet, et qu'il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle lui parle. Alors, depuis deux semaines, il laissait le numéro dans son téléphone, sachant qu'il n'aillait pas l'appeler. Ça avait commencé à brûler dans sa poche, le provoquant, lui disant à quel point il était pathétique alors que tout ce qu'il avait affaire était de presser la touche 'appeler'. Mais il était terrifié, car autant qu'il voudrait la blâmer, il savait que toute cette histoire entre eux était de sa propre faute. Et cela avait prit les six long mois où il était parti pour se l'admettre.

_Vas-y, John ! _L'encouragea son subconscient (qui sonnait suspicieusement comme Amy), _Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de pire ? Elle n'a pas ton numéro, tu te souviens ?_

C'était vrai. Il en avait changé lorsqu'il était parti en Amérique et l'avait uniquement donné à Jack et à Donna. Ils lui auraient dit s'ils avaient donné le numéro à Rose.

_Elle ne saura pas que c'est toi, tu n'as aucune pression ! Écoutes au moins sa voix, et parles ensuite si tu le veux._

Amy – son subconscient avait raison ! Il pouvait le faire ! Comme si c'était un appel anonyme, simplement… pas des gloussements ou des blagues idiotes. Il sélectionna le numéro de Rose et appuya sur 'appeler', puis amena le téléphone à son oreille en écoutant la tonalité. Cela sonna tellement longtemps, qu'il sauta presque au plafond quand il entendit quelqu'un décrocher.

_« Ici Rose ! »_

Elle avait l'air tellement joyeuse ! Tellement légère et insouciante ! Il se sentit incroyablement mieux de savoir qu'elle allait bien. L'endroit où elle se trouvait était particulièrement bruyant cependant.

_« Allô ? »_

Il déglutit fortement et commença une réponse mais sa voix devint rauque à mi-mot « Bonj-»

_« Une seconde, je ne vous entend pas ! »_

Il l'entendit se s'éloigner du brouhaha, riant et appelant les gens autour d'elle – une seconde, était-ce du Portugais ? – avant de soupirer et de revenir à l'autre bout du fil.

_« Désolé à propos de ça ! Vous êtes toujours là ? »_

Il ne pouvait pas parler, sa gorge soudainement enflée, et il se sentit paniquer à son propre silence.

_« Allô ? Il y a quelqu'un ? »_

Elle avait l'air ennuyée, comme si elle était sur le point de raccrocher, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à dire un mot. Puis, comme un signe des dieux, il l'entendit demander,

_« Docteur ? »_

Il raccrocha précipitamment, en partie à cause de la panique, en partie car c'était inutile si son corps refusait de coopérer. Il ferma son téléphone et se gifla avec sur son front. « Lâche. »

* * *

À des millions de kilomètres de là, Rose Tyler baissa lentement son téléphone et appuya sur le bouton 'raccrocher', avant de l'amener à ses lèvres et de le laisser là. Alors qu'elle se tenait dans une petite ruelle dans le centre de Rio de Janeiro, elle laissa sa tête aller contre le mur… et sourit.

« John. »

* * *

_*Chanson « Meteor Shower » de Owl City_  
_Traduction : J'ai désespérément besoin de toi_


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre Quatre

Raise Your Glass*

« Très bien les enfants, je dois assister à un mariage à New York, donc je dois partir. » Annonça le Docteur Christopher Smith en fourrant des dossiers dans son sac.

« Un mariage ? » répéta Amy, confuse. Elle n'aurait pas cru que les mariages étaient son truc.

« Tout à fait. J'ai besoin de vacances, et ça tombe à pic ! Vous arriverez bien à survivre sans moi pendant quelques jours, » Dit-il, refermant son sac et le passant par-dessus son épaule. « Vous avez vos missions et oui – vous avez le droit de partager vos réponses. Amy, puisque que je te laisse en charge, je veux que tu t'assures que les devoirs soient fait après le dîner, que les bains soient pris, et que les heures de coucher soient tenues. »

Alors que John et Matt protestaient contre l'injustice de laisser quelqu'un n'ayant pas de doctorat en charge d'eux deux, Christopher pris la jeune rousse à part. « Voici le numéro de l'hôtel, ainsi que mon portable. Garde un œil sur John, d'accord ? » Amy acquiesça. « Si tu te retrouves dépassé, appelle-moi. »

« Compris, Chris. Amuse-toi bien à New York ! » Promit Amy avec un sourire.

Il poussa un grognement avant de la prendre dans ses bras, et il tapota les fronts de John et Matt, puis quitta la pièce.

* * *

« Oncle Chris ! »

Il se retourna à la voix de sa filleule. « Susan. » L'accueilli-t-il chaudement, heureux de la voir.

« Oh, je suis tellement contente que tu sois venu ! » dit-elle joyeusement, rayonnante dans sa magnifique robe de mariage.

« Même les hordes de Gengis Khan n'auraient pas pu m'empêcher de venir. Félicitations, ma grande. » Lui dit-il avec un sourire, puis il l'enlaça fermement, se remémorant la première fois qu'il avait tenu son petit corps de nouveau né contre sa poitrine. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle à présent ; ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture il y a trois ans. David Campbell, qui était seulement un ami à l'époque, était resté à ses côtés et l'avait aidé du mieux qu'il pouvait et à présent, Susan était Mme David Campbell. Christopher était heureux pour elle, et pensais que si quelqu'un méritait autant de bonheur, c'était elle.

* * *

« Salut Beau-gosse, » Jack se retourna lorsqu'il entendit la voix séduisante de la femme qui avait réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à se frayer un chemin dans ses veines et refusait d'en sortir. « J'adore l'uniforme, » Continua-t-elle, en désignant de la tête son costume officiel de Classe A.

« Moi aussi. » Répondit-il en se levant et il se dirigea vers la porte ouverte de son bureau, mit le nez dehors, puis n'apercevant pas Ianto, il ferma la porte doucement. « Gwen Cooper. » L'accueilli-t-il, surpris de la voir.

Il retourna vers sa chaise, se pencha en arrière et étudia la magnifique Galloise en face de lui. Elle avait été assignée à son unité en même temps que lui et ils s'étaient vite liés. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun et Gwen le faisait rire, chose qu'il adorait à propos d'elle. Bien qu'elle eût un petit-ami, l'attirance entre eux deux avait été trop grande pour y résister. Ils avaient eu une liaison intense, et Jack était sûr qu'il n'aimerait jamais une autre femme comme il aimait Gwen. Elle acceptait chaque partie de lui ; le bon, le mauvais, l'obscur. Personne en dehors de sa famille ne lui vouait un amour aussi inconditionnel.

Hélas, il semblait que le monde conspirait à les séparer, d'abord avec son petit-ami Rhys devenu suspicieux à propos d'eux, puis l'histoire entre John et Rose, suivit par le transfert de Gwen dans une autre unité au Sud de Londres. Elle lui avait désespérément manqué, en particulier avec ce qui était arrivé à John et Rose. Jack avait besoin du réconfort que lui et Gwen se retrouveraient.

Et maintenant, elle était là, lui souriant, sa longue chevelure flottant sur ses épaules, habillée d'un pantalon noir très beau, et très moulant. « Tu es magnifique. » Dit finalement Jack, en lui souriant avec tendresse.

Elle rougit et approcha de son bureau, s'y adossant, entre les jambes de Jack légèrement écartées. « Tu es splendide, comme d'habitude Jack. » Son sourire s'élargit et il lui pris la main.

« On m'a dit que tu avait quitté l'Armée. »

Elle opina, jouant avec leurs doigts.

« Pour être avec Rhys ? Je sais qu'il n'arrêtait pas de te rabâcher de partir. »

« Je ne suis pas partie pour être avec Rhys. C'est fini entre nous deux – depuis un moment déjà. Je suis partie pour des raisons différentes. »

Jack se pencha légèrement en avant. « Pourquoi ? » Répéta-t-il.

Elle soupira, entrelaçant leurs doigts. « Je suis partie pour être avec toi, Jack. » Répondit Gwen, le regardant avec plus de confiance qu'elle n'en avait.

Il y a un an, cela l'aurait terrifié, de s'installer avec _une_ seule personne, mais après ce qui était arrivé… il savait qu'il était temps d'arrêter de jouer et qu'il fallait faire savoir aux gens comment il se sentait à propos d'eux. Il aimait Gwen, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense ne serait-ce une seconde que ce n'était pas le cas – il voulait lui dire, dire ces mots, afin qu'il n'y ait jamais aucun doute qu'ils étaient amoureux.

Il se leva et prit son visage entre ses mains, la regardant dans les yeux et voyant leur futur. « Je t'aime. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle sourit et acquiesça.

* * *

Eh bien, c'était bien ennuyant. Après avoir parlé à Susan et David, la fête avait commencé, mais elle était plutôt adaptée aux plus jeunes générations, au grand dam de Chris. Pourquoi avaient-ils insisté pour danser comme s'ils souffraient tous d'une crise d'épilepsie, Chris ne pouvait le comprendre. Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, prenant une autre gorgée de son verre. Il devait juste rester une heure de plus avant de rentrer à son hôtel.

Alors qu'il regardait Susan danser avec son mari, son meilleur ami manquait à Chris ; Koschei, le père de Susan. Ils avaient été amis depuis l'université et il avait été son témoin lorsque Koschei avait épousé Lucy, et avait été présent pour la naissance de Susan. Il s'était retiré en Australie lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de Koschei et Lucy. C'était comme s'il revivait la mort de Romana et Adric encore une fois.

Il secoua la tête afin de chasser ses pensées troublantes puis reprit un verre. Il avait (en quelques sortes) fait la paix avec les évènements qui étaient arrivés il y a des années (ou presque) et maintenant il avait son travail et oui, même ce groupe en Amérique. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une conversation non loin de lui. Enfin, pas vraiment une conversation, mais juste une fille qui disait « non » à un garçon encore et encore.

Il se tourna de profil pour observer plus en détail le couple et eut le souffle coupée à la vue de la magnifique jeune blonde. Même avec un regard ennuyé sur son visage, elle était sublime, avec de longs cheveux qui encadraient son visage, ainsi qu'une élégante robe de demoiselle d'honneur, et Chris pensa en cet instant qu'il aurait du payer plus d'attention à la liste de nom que Susan lui avait donné.

Chris aurait voulu embrasser le jeune soûl pour lui avoir donné une opportunité parfaite d'intervenir, de se lever et d'aller vers elle avec un but. Il rejoignit le couple alors que le jeune homme continuait d'implorer, et s'arrêta juste à côté de lui. « Hey, » S'adressa-t-il à elle avec un sourire espiègle, « Je te laisse seule deux minutes et qu'est-ce que je vois ? Un beau jeune homme qui s'incline à tes pieds. »

« Oh, tu sais que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, » Rigola-t-elle, jouant le jeu.

Chris regarda le jeune homme. « Il est temps de partir, maintenant. » Avec un dernier regard noir, il laissa le garçon s'en aller en titubant.

Chris s'assit à côté d'elle et tendit sa main. « Je suis Chris, au fait. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Elle lui sourit, sa langue dépassant légèrement, et lui serra la main. « Rose. »

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Rose. » Dit-il en lui donnant un sourire sincère.

Et c'était vraiment le cas.

* * *

_*Chanson « Raise Your Glass » de Pink  
Traduction : Levez vos verres_


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre Cinq

Is This A Natural Feeling*

« Rory ! J'ai besoin que tu vérifies que le gyroscope est en excellent état. » Appela John avec un stylo serré entre ses dents.

Le jeune homme regarda son patron d'un air ahuri.

John soupira, retirant ses lunettes. « Rory, comment es-tu devenu mon assistant ? »

« En demandant gentiment ? »

Matt s'esclaffa bruyamment, et retourna vivement à son travail lorsque John le fusilla du regard.

« Sérieusement, Rory. »

« Le Docteur Song m'a piégé et m'a convaincu que c'était mieux que devenir infirmier. » Répondit-il sincèrement.

« Et est-ce le cas ? »

« Je suppose que nous ne le saurons jamais. »

John soupira encore une fois. « J'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer cette River Song. »

« Tu sais que River n'est pas son vrai non, n'est-ce pas. » Dit Amy en entrant dans la pièce et en donnant un baiser sur le front de Matt.

« Vraiment ? Et c'est quoi ? » Demanda Rory.

« C'est Melody. » répondit Amy avec un sourire. John et Matt rirent tous deux. « Melody Song. Plus la peine de se demander pourquoi elle a changé. » Pouffa Matt en essuyant ses larmes.

« Très bien, messieurs, il est temps de se remettre au travail. » Dit Amy en faisant semblant d'être strict et en leur lançant de faux regards noirs. Le portable de John sonna et Amy le vit écarquiller les yeux en identifiant le numéro. « Je dois prendre cet appel, je suis désolé ! » signala-t-il avant de se précipiter hors de la salle.

Il s'arrêta à la fin du couloir, puis prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre. « Allô ? » Il y eut le silence à l'autre bout du fil, mais le fait même qu'elle écoutait lui suffisait pour ne pas raccrocher. « Je suis en Amérique, » lâcha-t-il, cherchant précipitamment quelque chose, n'importe quoi à dire. « Euh, dans l'Utah, pour être précis. J'ai ce grand projet sur lequel j'ai travaillé ces deux derniers mois. Ça se passe très bien – enfin, je dis très bien, je veux dire bien. Et encore. Le truc, c'est que je déteste l'Utah parce que l'air est incroyablement rare par là-haut. »

Il prit une inspiration et explosa presque de joie lorsqu'il entendit son rire à l'autre bout.

_« L'Utah n'est pas dans les montagnes, John ? »_

« Si, c'est le cas, mais pour une raison que j'ignore… ça ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il y aurait une atmosphère différente. »

Encore un rire, et John Smith sentit qu'il pouvait mourir en homme heureux.

_« Je suis en Amérique également. Pour le mariage d'une amie. »_

« Tu t'amuses bien ? »

_« Oui, plutôt bien. C'était un peu ennuyeux, mais je me suis fait un nouvel ami. »_

Il pouvait entendre la joie dans sa voix, et sourit. « Rose Tyler, la personne la plus aimable que je connaisse. »

_« Mmh je ne sais pas. Je pense que ce titre revient à Jack. »_

« Jack est d'une amabilité différente. Le genre d'amabilité où tu te réveilles le matin en te demandant comment tu es passé d'un night-club à te réveiller à côté d'un officier de l'armée perpétuellement libidineux, dont tu ne connais toujours pas le nom. » L'informa-t-il en riant.

_« Très juste. Je dois y aller, John. »_

Il pouvait entendre quelqu'un lui parler dans le fond et hocha la tête avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. « D'accord. »

_« Et, hum… je peux peut-être… te rappeler plus tard ? »_ Elle avait l'air tellement incertaine que cela lui brisa le cœur.

« Tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux, Rose Tyler. » Elle gloussa et tout allait mieux dans son monde.

_« Je pourrais te prendre au mot. Salut John. »_

« Salut Rose. »

Il mit fin à l'appel et appuya sa tête contre le mur, souriant comme s'il était le Roi du Monde.

« Eh bien, regarde-toi ! » Il se redressa, surpris d'entendre la voix d'Amy. Elle lui sourit. « Je ne t'avais jamais vu sourire comme ça avant ! » Il haussa les épaules, un peu embarrassé, mais garda son sourire.

« Alors c'était Rose à l'autre bout du fil, » constata-t-elle.

« Ouais, bien que pour être honnête, je l'avais appelé en premier. »

« Vraiment ? Quand ça ? » Demanda Amy, surprise.

« Il y a deux jours. »

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? » Amy lui donna une gentille bourrade.

« Eh bien, parce qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de conversation à proprement parlé. Pas de mon côté en tout cas. » Admit-il honteusement.

« Explique-toi. »

John lui raconta son appel, sa peur de dire quoi-que-ce soit, et Rose qui avait (d'une manière ou d'une autre) su que c'était lui à l'autre bout du fil. « Elle savait que c'était toi, sans que tu dises un mot ? C'est un coup du sort ! C'est le destin – non, c'est le grand amour ! » Déclara-t-elle, ressemblant (pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait) à une adolescente. « Ouais, peut-être. » dit-il, essayant de modérer son enthousiasme. « Non, pas peut-être ! Oui, définitivement. Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles, John ! »

* * *

Rose adorait les mariages. Elle adorait les mariées dans de magnifiques robes et les décorations merveilleuses, mais elle aimait encore plus voir deux personnes faire le vœu, devant leurs amis et leur famille, qu'ils s'aimeraient pour toujours. Elle avait l'habitude de trainer John à tous les mariages de sa famille, et il se plaignait de devoir porter un costume, de supporter sa mère et de devoir rester assis plus de cinq minutes, mais elle savait qu'au fond il adorait les mariages pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle. C'était un tel romantique (bien que on ne le remarquerait pas en le regardant) que quand arrivaient les vœux, il soupirait doucement et serrait sa main un peu plus fort à chaque fois. Il le démentirait si quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle le faisait remarquer, mais elle adorait voir cette partie de lui.

En parlant de John…

Pas un jour n'avait passé sans qu'elle ne pense à lui. Pas un jour n'avait passé sans qu'elle ne regrette leur dispute et le fait qu'elle n'ait pas réussi à gérer la situation. Mais plus que tout, elle pleurait le fait que ce n'était pas fini pour elle. Elle l'aimait tellement, que rompre avec lui ne lui avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'effleuré l'esprit. Bien sûr, elle avait été assez désespérée cette nuit là, ayant l'impression que c'était la fin du monde, mais elle avait voulu se calmer avant de lui reparler. Et cela avait été un sentiment affreux de découvrir qu'au lieu de venir lui parler, de trouver une solution, il avait préféré s'enfuir.

Elle avait passé des mois à déprimer à propos de lui, bien qu'elle soit extrêmement reconnaissante que Jack et Donna l'aient aidé à surmonter tout ça (dans une certaine mesure) et elle s'en était remise.

Après cette histoire, cependant, elle avait pris une page de son livre, avait fait ses affaires, vidé son compte, et était partie voir le monde. Elle avait couvert une bonne partie de l'Europe, se déplaçant vers les pays voisins et leurs capitales, avant d'aller en Australie où elle était restée deux mois. Elle avait eu vent de la célèbre fête du Brésil, le Carnaval, et avait décidé de s'y rendre.

Le Brésil en lui-même était un merveilleux pays, tellement beau et recelant tant de choses à voir, mais cela avait clairement été à un tout autre niveau lorsqu'elle avait atteint Rio, au cœur de la célébration. Il y avait eu tellement de vues, de sons, de personnes. Tellement de choses à faire, tant d'événements merveilleux. La samba était un vrai spectacle, les danseurs racontant des histoires par leurs mouvements ; tant de représentations qui la bouleversaient profondément. La parade ne correspondait à rien qu'elle ait vu avant en Angleterre, avec tant de chars et de danseurs. Elle avait assisté à un des bals, avant de décider que les carnavals de rue étaient plus son style. Elle avait participé à tant de danses, laissant la musique la porter et se laissant aller, libre.

Malgré tout, John lui manquait ; elle aurait voulu qu'il soit ici avec elle, savourant les fêtes et les prestations. Elle pensait à lui lorsque son portable avait sonné, et s'était déplacé vers un endroit plus calme pour mieux entendre l'appelant. Elle avait été sur le point de raccrocher lorsque quelque chose lui avait dit que c'était John à l'autre bout du fil. Et elle avait eu raison.

Le bruit de la réception du mariage ramena Rose à l'instant présent et avant qu'elle le réalise, elle avait sorti son téléphone et avait composé le numéro de John. Elle espérait qu'elle ne faisait pas une erreur. Elle faillit lâcher son téléphone lorsqu'il répondit, n'ayant pas réfléchi à une éventuelle conversation et elle fut soudainement incapable de lui répondre. Ce qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance car, autant qu'elle avait su d'une quelconque manière que c'était John, il sut que c'était elle qui l'appelait. Et il commença à bafouiller. À propos de l'endroit où il était et pourquoi il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Entendre sa voix suffit à lui donner les larmes aux yeux et à amener un sourire sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle admit finalement à elle-même qu'il lui avait follement manqué. Sa joie s'échappa en rire, alors qu'elle le taquinait. Sa réponse la fit rire de plus belle, car c'était tellement lui.

Elle lui dit où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait également, et cela fait tellement de bien de parler et plaisanter avec lui, comme s'ils étaient toujours un couple. Elle voulait rester au téléphone avec lui pour toujours. Malheureusement, le moment fut brisé lorsque l'un des témoins (qui était plutôt soûl) commença à la draguer. Elle ne voulait pas mettre fin à l'appel, mais cela la rassura quand il lui répondit qu'elle pouvait l'appeler quand elle le voulait. Cela lui donnait l'impression que les choses s'arrangeaient entre eux, et peut-être qu'ils pourraient même résoudre les choses cette fois-ci.

Posant son portable, elle tenta poliment de se débarrasser de l'homme au nom inconnu, sans succès. Elle fut extrêmement reconnaissante lorsque l'homme plus âgé l'avait rejoint à la table et l'avait sauvé. Levant les yeux, un sourire espiègle sur ces lèvres, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver intéressant.

* * *

« Alors, dis-moi, Rose. Comment connais-tu Susan ? » Demanda Chris, prenant une gorgée de sa boisson. Après avoir chassé le garçon ivre, Chris était allé leur chercher des boissons. « Susan et moi étions à l'université ensemble. Nous étions des camarades de chambre les deux premières années, jusqu'à ce que Dave obtienne un appartement en dehors du campus. » Répondit Rose, et Chris hocha la tête. Rose Tyler, il avait déjà entendu Susan mentionner son nom par le passé.

« En fait, j'étais censé être une invitée, mais elle m'a appelé alors que j'étais en vacances au Brésil et m'a demandé de remplacer sa demoiselle d'honneur. J'ai répondu oui, et moi voilà. »

« Le Brésil ? Ça a du être excitant. » Chris se demandait dans quel genre de travail pouvait-on partir au Brésil pendant des vacances.

« Ça l'était. C'était un endroit sublime, je suis heureuse d'y être allé. C'est un ami à moi, un pilote dans la RAF, qui me l'a recommandé. »

« Alors comme ça, tu connais un pilote de la RAF, un génie, et l'assistante du directeur d'une compagnie d'assurance. »

« J'aime la diversité. » Répondit Rose avec un sourire. Chris rigola.

« Alors, qu'en est-il de toi Christopher ? Quel est ton métier ? » Il se redressa, et gonfla sa poitrine légèrement. « Je suis le directeur d'une équipe de physiciens et de scientifiques qui viennent du monde entier. Nous sommes sur un grand projet, avec l'Amérique et quelques autres pays. »

Rose avait l'air intriguée et intéressée. « Wow, et où est-ce ? »

Il sourit et secoua la tête. « Localisation secrète, désolé. »

Rose rit, ravie, ses yeux chocolat pétillants. « Tu te crois impressionnant, » le taquina-t-elle, un bout de sa langue apparaissant encore une fois.

« Je _suis_ impressionnant, » renifla-t-il, et elle lui sourit.

Il observa les danseurs sur la piste de danse, ayant besoin de faire le point sur le fait que pendant l'heure qu'il avait passé avec Rose, il avait ressenti des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Plus depuis Romana…

Il secoua la tête alors qu'il regardait les groupes sur la piste de danse. « La façon dont vous dansez, de nos jours. »

« Eh bien quoi ? » demanda Rose.

« Dans le temps, on dansait comme ça dans l'intimité de notre chambre. »

Rose sourit de façon suggestive. « Vraiment ? Peut-être que je devrais sortir et aller voir quelqu'un ayant besoin d'un partenaire de danse. »

Chris se moqua d'elle dans sa barbe, et elle l'observa, perplexe. « Tu viens de présumer que je ne sait pas danser. »

Rose sourit. « Quoi, tu es en train de me dire que tu _sais_ effectivement danser ? »

Il regarda Rose avec un sourire présomptueux. « J'ai la quarantaine, moi. J'ai un peu bougé, je pense que tu peux supposer qu'à un certain moment, j'ai _dansé_. »

Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'elle se rapproche de lui. « Toi ? »

« Un problème ? » demanda-t-il, appréciant sa réaction. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas plaisanté avec une femme magnifique.

« Pourquoi, Christopher, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné, » se moqua-t-elle, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds, faisant s'épaissir l'air autour de lui, le rendant plus… chaud.

« Eh bien, j'ai le swing, sans me vanter. » dit Chris, se penchant en arrière dans sa chaise, les mains derrière sa tête.

Rose se leva, lissant sa robe avant d'offrir une main à l'homme plus âgé. « Tu as le swing ? » Il observa sa main avant de lever les yeux vers elle. « Montre-moi. » flirta-t-elle et avant même qu'il réalise ce qu'il faisait, il prit sa main et la suivit sur la piste de danse.

Dans quoi venait-il juste de s'embarquer ?

* * *

_*Chanson « Anywhere But Here » de Safetysuit  
Traduction : Est-ce un sentiment naturel ?_


	7. Chapitre 6

**Un chapitre assez long et qui m'a pris du temps, mais que je me suis beaucoup amusé à traduire !**

* * *

Chapitre Six

Just a beautiful unfolding of a love that will never be or maybe be*

Jack était aux anges lorsqu'il rentra dans son appartement, Gwen sur ses talons. Il la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant comme si c'était leur premier et dernier baiser, et il sentit que sa vie ne pouvait pas aller mieux qu'en cet instant.

« Eh bien. Contente de voir que tu n'es pas mort après tout. » Résonna la voix glaciale de sa demi-sœur. Jack s'immobilisa, son cœur battant frénétiquement dans sa cage thoracique. Avec tout le calme qu'il ne ressentait pas, il se retourna pour faire face à Donna, un sourire forcé plaqué sur son visage. « Tiens, Donna. »

Donna Noble était assise sur la chaise qui faisait face à la porte, jambes et bras croisés, une expression de fureur froide parcourant son visage. « La première fois que je t'ai appelé, tu n'as pas répondu et je me suis dit 'Oh, il doit être sorti'. J'ai laissé un message et j'ai continué mon boulot. » Elle décroisa ses jambes, et s'assit, droite. « Puis, le jour suivant, pas un seul mot de ta part. J'ai supposé que tu avais beaucoup de travail, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois. Mais après deux jours de silence, j'ai appelé Ianto. » Jack ferma les yeux. « Et imagine, _Capitaine_ Jack Harkness, ce que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'il m'a annoncé que, non seulement il ne t'avait pas vu depuis CINQ JOURS, mais il ne _savait_ même pas où tu étais parti ! » hurla Donna, sautant sur ses pieds, et enfonçant plusieurs fois un doigt accusateur dans le torse de son demi-frère. Il grimaça, mais laissa le sermon continuer. « Est-ce que tu as _ne serait-ce_ _qu'une _idée d'à quel point j'étais inquiète, Jack ? Je devenais folle, je pensais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! Où étais-tu bon sang ? »

Jack attendit que Donna reprenne plusieurs profondes inspirations avant de passer un bras autour de Gwen et de sourire de toutes ses dents. Donna remarqua alors la jeune femme pour la première fois. « Gwen ? Gwen Cooper ? » Gwen fit un signe de la main timidement. « Je te pensais à Londres ? »

« J'y étais, mais j'ai quitté l'armée. » Répondit la Galloise.

« Et c'est Gwen Cooper-Harkness, » Corrigea Jack.

Donna cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Je me suis marié, Donna. C'est là où j'étais. » Finit-il en jetant un regard affectueux à sa nouvelle femme. Il y eut une pause lourde de sens pendant laquelle le cerveau de Donna moulinait pour trouver quelque chose à dire, choisissant finalement ceci :

« TU AS FAIT QUOI ? »

* * *

« IL A FAIT QUOI ? » John se redressa un peu trop vite sur sa chaise, et faillit tomber, ce qui attira l'attention de Matt. Rory et Amy était partis chercher de la nourriture pour les génies, et le cri de John résonna dans la salle vide.

_« Il s'est marié ! À Gwen Cooper ! Tu te souviens d'elle ? »_

« Oh oui. Une fille charmante. Galloise, c'est ça ? Je l'aimais bien. Elle est assignée à Londres, n'est-ce pas ? »

_« Était. Elle a quitté l'Armée pour être avec Jack. »_

« Wow. Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que c'était si sérieux entre eux. »

_« Peu importe ! Je veux savoir quelle mouche a piqué Jack pour qu'il se soit enfui et marié avec elle sans le dire à personne ! »_

« C'est vrai… Jack n'est pas le genre à s'installer. À moins que… »

_« Quoi ? »_

« Peut-être que Gwen Cooper était la bonne. Tu sais, pour réussir à le stabiliser et arrêter de coucher avec la première chose en vue. Ça pourrait être une bonne chose, Donna. »

_« Ou alors il l'a mise enceinte ! Et tu connais Jack, il se marierait à quelqu'un qu'il a fait tomber enceinte. »_

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit enceinte, Donna. Jack ne le cacherait jamais. »

_« Quand même, John. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi il n'a rien dit à personne. Et pas seulement à nous, mais à papa et maman ! Maman va piquer une crise quand elle apprendra qu'on lui a volé un mariage ! »_

« Et pour les parents de Gwen ? Tu penses qu'ils sont toujours dans le coup ? »

_« Je n'en ai aucune idée, John. Écoute, est-ce que tu peux l'appeler et découvrir ce qui se passe ? S'il te plait, parce que lui ne me dit rien. »_

« Très bien, Donna. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

"_Merci, John."_

John raccrocha, riant pour lui-même que, des quatre d'entre eux, c'était Jack Harkness qui s'était casé et s'était marié. C'était amusant car, d'une manière ou d'une autre, John avait toujours pensé que lui et Rose seraient les premiers à avoir la bague au doigt.

C'est amusant, où la vie vous mène.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Matt, se penchant contre le dossier de sa chaise, son travail abandonné l'espace d'un instant. John le regarda avec un sourire. « Oui, c'était juste Donna. » Matt fronça les sourcils.

« Donna ? »

« Oh, euh, Donna Noble. Une des mes plus vieille et chère amies. Elle vit en Angleterre. À Londres, pour être plus précis. »

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

« Oh, oui ! Non, Donna m'appelait juste pour me dire que mon meilleur ami, Jack s'était marié ! Un mariage impulsif, sur un coup de tête, avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait depuis quelques temps maintenant. Sans le dire à personne ! » Finit John en souriant, et Matt rit. « Tu n'as pas l'air si énervé par la nouvelle. »

« Eh bien, je le suis, et je ne le suis pas. » Matt attendit patiemment que John continue. « D'un côté, je suis contrarié que Jack ne m'ait pas appelé. Je veux dire, c'est mon meilleur ami, il aurait pu me prévenir où qu'il soit. » Dit John, la mine renfrognée alors qu'il y repensait. « Cependant, d'un autre côté, je suis excité pour lui. Et je suis content pour lui ! Depuis que je le connais, Jack a toujours… Je ne sais pas, attendu que quelqu'un l'aime, je veux dire que quelqu'un l'_aime_ vraiment. Quand ses parents ont divorcés, Jack s'est senti coupable, il pensait que c'était sa faute, qu'il avait fait quelque chose pour que sa mère les abandonne son père et lui. Et puis quand M. Harkness s'est marié à la mère de Donna, Jack s'est inquiété pour la dernière fois que Sylvia, la mère de Donna, les quitte aussi, un jour. Il a eu beaucoup de problèmes d'abandon et d'insécurité. C'est pour ça qu'il avait souvent des relations sexuelles sans attaches. Pas de lien signifie pas de peine de cœur. » Expliqua John, tandis que Matt écoutait silencieusement.

« Alors, cette personne – son nom est Gwen ? – qui est-elle ? »

« Elle est celle qui correspond parfaitement à Jack. À tous les points de vue. Elle est drôle, brillante, loyale, courageuse, forte et curieuse. Elle n'abandonne jamais face à un défi, et poursuit toujours obstinément un cas qui n'a aucun sens. Elle sait comment s'amuser, et plus important, montre à Jack qu'il peut s'amuser en boîte ou dans un bar _sans_ avoir à ramener quelqu'un chez lui. »

Matt opina de la tête avec un sourire. « On dirait que Gwen est tout à fait la bonne personne. »

« C'est le cas, et comme je l'ai dit, je suis content pour Jack. » Dit John avec un sourire.

Ils restèrent assis là dans le silence pendant un moment, avant que Matt ne se racle la gorge doucement. « John, tu n'as rien remarqué… d'étrange… à propos d'Amy récemment ? » John l'observa d'un regard vide un moment. « Elle est très lunatique dernièrement. Sans parler de ses mélanges étranges de nourriture. » Le jeune homme lâcha un soupir. « Ok, ouf. Je craignais de m'inventer des choses. » John leva un sourcil. « Tu penses que quelque chose ne va pas avec elle ? » Matt haussa les épaules. « Je ne suis pas sûr. Je sais seulement qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. »

« Les gars ! La bouffe est là ! » Annonça Amy Pond alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce accompagné de Rory, tout deux portant des sacs de délicieux sandwiches et de frittes. « Eh bien, il était temps, Pond ! » La gronda Matt -sans vraiment le penser- alors qu'il déplaçait les montagnes de résultats qu'il avait encore à regarder, de son bureau sur la chaise de Rory. « D'accord, merci, mec. » Marmonna le jeune homme en bougeant la pile autre part.

« Désolée d'avoir pris si longtemps, » commença Amy, « On allait partir quand ce type, à peu près le même âge que John, a posé un genou à terre et a demandé sa petite-amie en mariage en plein milieu du magasin. »

« Qui demande à quelqu'un de l'épouser dans une friterie ? » Demanda Matt, confus.

« Apparemment, quelqu'un qui pensait que c'était l'endroit parfait. » Dit Amy d'un air renfrogné.

John se leva d'un bond soudainement. « Marier ! J'ai besoin de passer un appel ! »

* * *

« JACK A FAIT QUOI ? » demanda Rose, incrédule, incertaine d'avoir bien entendu John.

_« Ouaip. Donna me l'a annoncé i peu près une heure. »_

« J'arrive pas à y croire ! »

_« Je sais. »_

« Pourquoi Jack ne m'a pas appelé ? »

_« Je sais ! Je voudrais savoir la même chose ! »_

Le soupir de Rose devint un rire et elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Ce sacré Jack Harkness, marié avant chacun d'entre nous. »

_« Ouais, mais pour être honnête, je pense que Jack était amoureux d'elle depuis longtemps. »_

« Gwen… »

_« Cooper. Gwen Cooper. Tu la connais, Rose, tu l'as déjà rencontré à la fête de Jack. »_

« Oh, oui ! Elle est galloise, non ? »

_« Celle-là même. »_

« Je me souviens d'elle. Je l'aimais bien ! » Elle sourit en entendant John rire à l'autre bout. « Alors, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, John ? »

_« Bien mieux depuis que je te parle. » _Flirta-t-il, et Rose sentit ses joues brûler, incapable d'arrêter de sourire. _« Est-ce que tu rougis ? »_

« Non. » Répondit-elle rapidement, mais c'était trop tard.

_« Oh que si. Il n'y a pas de quoi être embarrassée, Rose. »_ La taquina-t-il et pendant un moment, elle souhaita qu'il soit là, juste pour voir son regard, espérant qu'elle se rappelait bien de son sourire.

« Peu importe, tais-toi. » Gloussa-t-elle, puis elle entendit quelqu'un en fond en train de lui parler.

_« Te voilà. À qui parles-tu ? » « Une amie, vas-t-en. » « Est-ce que c'est Rose ? » « Vas-t-en ! » « Oh, tu souris ! C'est Rose ! » « Amy, je suis au téléphone ! » « D'accord, d'accord, je te laisse flirter en paix. » « Je ne – oh, tais-toi ! »_

Rose ne put s'empêcher de rire en écoutant la conversation entre John et cette Amy. Cela lui rappelait ces moments de taquinerie entre lui et Donna, lorsqu'ils étaient encore tous ensemble.

_« Eh bien, content que cela t'amuse, »_ Grogna-t-il, mais elle put l'entendre sourire.

« Alors, qui est Amy ? »

_« C'est une de nos assistantes. »_

« Et… »

_« Et une très bonne amie. Un parfait mélange de toi et Donna. »_ Répondit-il et elle sourit.

« Je suis flattée. »

_« Tu ferais bien. »_ Eh bien, il était plus sûr de lui concernant le flirt, depuis qu'il était loin de l'Angleterre.

« Elle savait que tu me parlais, » Fit remarquer Rose, et il toussa.

_« Hum, oui, en effet. »_

« Parce que tu souriais ? » Taquina-t-elle, et ce fut à lui de rougir. « Je crois que c'est maintenant ton tour de rougir, John. »

_« Rose. »_ Sa voix est grave et rauque, et il lui manque tellement en cet instant, ses baisers, son toucher, sa chaleur. Elle veut lâcher qu'elle l'aime, qu'elle est toujours amoureuse de lui. Que ce n'était pas fini pour elle, et qu'elle veut qu'ils y arrivent.

Mais elle n'en fait rien. Parce que malgré tout son flirt et ses appels, elle n'est pas sûre qu'il ressente la même chose. Après tout, c'était lui qui était parti. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit son salut se diriger vers elle. « John, écoute, je dois y aller. Je te rappelle plus tard, d'accord ? »

_« Bien sûr. Au revoir, Rose. »_

Elle raccrocha et laissa assez d'argent pour payer son thé avant de courir vers la porte. « Christopher ! » Appela-t-elle, et il se retourna en entendant sa voix, avant de l'apercevoir et il sourit. Son sourire lui fit quelque chose, mais elle ne put y mettre un doigt dessus. Il se dirigea vers elle, la serra tout contre lui, sentant la même décharge électrique qu'il avait ressenti deux jours plus tôt au mariage. « Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir par ici, » Se moqua-t-elle. « Je me balade juste. Je n'ai jamais été à New York avant. » Dit-il avec un sourire. « Eh bien, tu as de la chance, parce que j'ai vécu ici. » Il la regarda d'un air surpris. « Vraiment ? » Elle acquiesça. « Ouaip. J'ai été à l'Université ici, et je suis resté une année de plus après avoir réussi mes examens. » Lui dit-elle fièrement « J'apprends des choses tous les jours » Taquina-il, en la laissant prendre sa main. « Viens, je vais te montrer les endroits sympas. »

Ils se baladèrent le reste de la matinée, Rose pointant divers endroits historiques, ainsi que des monuments et d'autres endroits connus. Ils firent une pause sur les marches d'un bâtiment lorsque Rose se rendit compte que Christopher était devenu silencieux. Elle l'observa, et vit qu'il regardait fixement une jeune famille. Un petit garçon rigolait follement alors que son père le lançait au dessus de lui, assez haut pour que le garçon s'en amuse. La mère les observait avec un sourire, riant en cœur avec le père. Après un moment, elle les rejoignit, prenant le petit garçon dans ses bras et le chatouillant.

Rose secoua gentiment le bras de Chris, ne voulant pas le faire sursauter. « Christopher ? » Il cligna des yeux et la regarda. Il avait l'air si triste à ce moment là, que le cœur de Rose se brisa pour lui et elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou en l'attirant près d'elle. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule brièvement avant de se redresser. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Rose doucement, et il répondit avec un lourd soupir. « J'avais une famille, Rose. » D'une manière ou d'une autre, cela ne la surprit pas. « Une femme, Romana, et un fils, Adric. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il y a eu un incendie. Un incendie électrique. Romana et Adric étaient à la maison, à m'attendre. Je faisais des heures sup'. Le feu est devenu incontrôlable avant même que quelqu'un ait pu l'arrêter et ils sont restés coincés dans la maison. » Il s'arrêta et dégluti difficilement. « Adric avait huit ans. Trois jours avant son anniversaire. Ils m'ont tous les deux été arrachés trop tôt. » Chris avait l'air de revivre la scène dans sa tête.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge doucement, espérant le ramener au présent. « Et les autres membres de ta famille ? Ils t'ont aidé ? » Il secoua la tête. « Ils sont tous partis. Les parents de Susan sont morts quelques années après Romana et Adric. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et moi. À l'exception que maintenant elle a David, donc il n'y a vraiment plus que moi. Je suis seul. » Rose leva une main et prit un côté de son visage. « Je suis là, moi. » Il la regarda pendant un moment et avant qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, il se pencha légèrement en avant…

Et l'embrassa.

Rose fut tellement choqué qu'elle ne l'en empêcha pas et Chris ne poussa pas plus loin qu'une simple pression de leurs lèvres. Il se recula ; il la regarda et elle soutint son regard. Il chercha son visage, pour quoi, Rose n'en était pas sûre. Il prit doucement son menton entre son pouce et son index, et commença à se pencher pour un autre baiser. Elle prit une vive inspiration et il se figea. « Chris… » C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait comme ça, et il savait que ça n'annonçait rien de bon. « Je suis désolée, mais je suis déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un. »

Typique. Il trouve une femme qu'il apprécie vraiment, une femme magnifique et intelligente, et elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Il soupira et baissa la tête. « Bien. » Elle le prit dans ses bras, principalement car elle n'avait jamais voulu le blesser, et parce qu'une autre partie d'elle-même souhaitait qu'elle puisse lui retourner cet intérêt. Elle le relâcha et il observa la rue. « Je veux tout de même qu'on reste amis, Christopher. » Il prit sur lui et la regarda. Elle lui souriait, et il acquiesça. « Moi aussi. » Ils restèrent là, puis Rose s'étira. « Envie d'un repas ? »

« Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bien par ici ? » Elle lui parla d'un traiteur auquel elle avait l'habitude de rendre visite chaque jour lorsqu'elle était encore à l'université tandis qu'ils attendaient que le feu passe au vert pour qu'ils puissent traverser. Alors qu'il passait au vert, Chris attrapa la main de Rose et elle le regarda. Il sourit et tira sa main. « Cours. »

Ils arrivèrent au traiteur presque à bout de souffle à cause de leur sprint spontané, riant et s'amusant comme des enfants. « Alors, parle-moi de ce type duquel tu es encore amoureuse. » Demanda Chris, voulant savoir qui avait capturé le cœur de la jeune blonde. « Eh bien, c'est un génie. » Chris renifla, en lui tenant la porte. « Non, vraiment, c'est un génie ! Il a un doctorat en physiques. En fait, il travaille sur un gros projet ici en Amérique. Dans l'Utah, plus précisément. » Chris fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il était éventuellement possible qu'il sache de qui il s'agissait. « Donne-moi un nom. » Elle sourit en pensant à lui. « Docteur John Smith. Il est grand et ses cheveux ressemblent à un hérisson surexcité. » Dit-elle en riant, cherchant une table.

Le corps entier de Chris devint froid lorsque Rose lui dit le nom. Il fallait que ce soit le seul type de son unité qu'il appréciait.

Fait chier.

* * *

**Bon, la fin a était beaucoup moins rigolote à traduire que le début, c'est clair... Pauvre Chris!**

_*Chanson « Anywhere But Here » de Safetysuit  
Traduction : Une éclosion magnifique d'un amour qui ne sera jamais, ou sera peut-être_


	8. Chapitre 7

**Salut, salut,**

**Bon, ça fait deux semaine que je n'ai rien posté, et je pense que le rythme va en effet passer à un chapitre toute les deux semaines. Purement et simplement par manque de temps et/ou d'envie.**

* * *

Chapitre sept

Love How It Hurts*

C'était un jour un peu triste. Les vacances touchaient à leur fin, et à présent Rose et Christopher revenaient à leurs vies. Le vol de Chris était programmé avant celui de Rose, qui avait décidé de rentrer en Angleterre après avoir appris le récent mariage de Jack et Gwen. Ils étaient assis dans le terminal et attendaient que l'embarquement de son vol commence, les têtes contre l'autre et leurs mains serrées. Il partait directement de New York à l'Utah, et ils savaient tous les deux que ce serait un long voyage. « J'aimerais tellement que tu n'aies pas à partir, » dit Rose d'un ton doux, en regardant leurs mains. « Je sais. Mais toi et moi, nous avons des vies à mener. » Lui dit-il en embrassant sa tempe.

_« Mesdames et Messieurs, le vol AA1194, de New York en direction de l'Utah est prêt à l'embarquement. L'embarquement se fera dans les zones trois et quatre. »_

« C'est le mien. » Dit Chris en soupirant doucement. Il se leva, Rose le suivit, et ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir. Il s'arrêta, posa ses bagages, et fit face à Rose, qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas pleurer. « Nous y voilà, » Dit-il, simplement pour briser le silence. « Il nous reste combien de temps ? » Demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Comment s'était-elle attachée à lui si vite ? Cela faisait seulement cinq jours.

Mais encore une fois… cela lui avait pris seulement vingt-quatre heures pour tomber amoureuse de John.

Mais elle n'était pas amoureuse de Chris. Elle était juste vraiment, vraiment… attachée à lui.

« À peu près deux minutes, » Répondit-il, tentant de ravaler la boule dans sa gorge. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, riant à travers ses larmes. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire. » Il rigola à son tour et lui sourit tristement. « Merci, Rose. »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour m'avoir montré qu'il y a une meilleure façon de vivre sa vie. » Rose l'observa. « Je pleurais toujours Romana et Adric, mais c'est fini. Je vais passer à autre chose et recommencer à vivre. Grâce à toi. C'est mieux à deux, hein ? » Elle rit et il la prit dans ses bras, espérant qu'elle l'aime autant qu'il l'aimait. Elle inclina sa tête sur son épaule et approche ses lèvres de son oreille. « Je veux que tu fasse quelque chose pour moi. »

Il se recula juste assez pour l'observer. « N'importe quoi. »

« Aie une belle vie. Fais-ça pour moi, Christopher. Aie une vie fantastique. » Rose lui sourit à travers les larmes qui avaient commencé à s'échapper, et il l'embrassa, simplement car c'était Rose Tyler et qu'elle ne saurait jamais ce que cela lui avait pris de la quitter. Chris posa son front contre le sien et lui dit, laconiquement, « Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir rencontré. » Elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant et acquiesça de la tête. « Moi aussi. »

Il la relâcha finalement, attrapa ses bagages et se dirigea vers l'assistante, qui faisait semblant de n'avoir rien vu. Chris risqua un dernier regard, marquant au fer rouge son visage dans sa mémoire à jamais.

Il envie le Docteur John Smith plus qu'il n'a jamais envié quelqu'un dans sa vie entière.

* * *

Rose Tyler respira profondément en arpentant l'aéroport familier de Heathrow. Elle avait évité son chez-elle à cause des souvenirs, mais en vérité son pays lui avait manqué. Elle avait à la fois de bons et de mauvais souvenirs de Londres, et lorsque John reviendrait, les bons souvenirs l'emporteront sur les mauvais.

Elle observa la foule en quête d'une tête rousse, et aperçu Donna au même moment où Donna la vit. « Rose ! » Cria-t-elle, et Rose se moquait de savoir à quel point elle avait l'air folle. Elle attrapa Donna et la serra dans ses bras, riant et pleurant en même temps. « Oh, bienvenue à la maison, chérie ! » L'accueillit Donna, en serrant Rose fort. « Oh, Donna ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

« Oh, super. Donna lui a manqué mais pas moi. Merci pour ce débordement d'amour, Rosie. ». Se dégageant de la rousse, Rose se jeta sur Jack, qui l'attrapa et les fit tourner jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous les deux le tournis. Jack la reposa à terre et l'embrassa sur la bouche dans un 'smack' bruyant, et Rose rit. « Doucement, Jack Harkness. Tu es un homme marié, maintenant. » Taquina-t-elle et il regarda derrière lui en incitant sa femme à approcher.

« Rose, j'aimerais te présenter officiellement Gwen Cooper-Harkness. Gwen, voici Rose, tu te souviens d'elle. »

Gwen sourit chaleureusement. « Salut Rose. Contente que tu sois revenue. »

Rose serra la plus nouvelle membre de leur famille dans ses bras. « Bienvenue dans la famille, Gwen. C'est un peu fou, mais de ce que Donna m'a dit, tu t'intègreras très bien. » Elle sourit et Gwen le lui retourna, prenant la main de son mari qui souriait de toutes ses dents. « Maintenant, il ne nous manque plus que le Docteur, » Plaisanta-t-il et Rose hocha la tête. « Bientôt, Jack. Il sera bientôt à la maison. »

Elle attrapa ses bagages et laissa Jack prendre la tête, et le groupe se dirigea vers les voitures, riant, souriant, et appréciant la présence de chacun ; Rose observa tout autour d'elle avec un sourire satisfait.

Cela faisait du bien d'être à la maison.

* * *

Amy faisait les cents pas dans la petite salle de bain, murmurant à elle-même et jetant de petits coups d'œil vers le lavabo. Rory la regardait silencieusement, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle faisait ça avec lui et pas John ou Matt. Il s'occupait de son propre travail, faisant en sorte que tous les rapports étaient en ordre puisque le Docteur Smith était sur le voyage de retour de New York, lorsqu'il avait été kidnappé par Amy qui l'avait forcé à rester dans la petite salle de bain.

_« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un avec moi. » L'informe-t-elle et il devient pâle lorsqu'il aperçoit ce qu'elle tient dans la main. « Euh, Amy, tu ne penses pas que c'est… inapproprié ? » « Mais tu ne resteras pas la quand je prendrai ça, idiot ! » Dit-elle dans un petit cri aigu, son accent écossais lourd d'indignation. « Bien sur, non, désolé. Je ne réfléchissais pas. » Elle prend une profonde respiration et ouvre la boîte, lui priant de partir, ce qu'il fait volontiers. Il souhaite à ce moment là qu'il soit devenu un docteur, afin d'être au moins capable de lui dire à quoi elle devait s'attendre. Ils avaient beau être entourés de génies, certaines choses n'en restaient pas moins faites pour des professionnels. Bien trop tôt, elle lui dit de revenir dans la salle de bain, et ce fut alors que les cents pas et les murmures commencèrent._

Lorsque le minuteur de sa montre bipa, ils sautèrent presque au plafond. Ils se regardèrent et rigolèrent nerveusement. Rory ne savait pas pourquoi il était nerveux ; c'était probablement la nervosité d'Amy qui déteignait sur lui. Elle ne bougea pas en premier lieu, et regarda fixement en direction du lavabo. « Tu veux que je regarde ? » Proposa-t-il doucement. Amy le regarda, et il pouvait dire qu'elle voudrait qu'il le fasse, mais qu'elle savait que c'était quelque chose qu'elle devait faire, peu importe à quel point elle était terrifiée par ce qui se passerait ensuite.

Bon, d'accord, peut-être que ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Peut-être que c'était juste elle, qui agissait comme elle.

Amy redressa ses épaules, se dirigea vers la vasque et attrapa le test dans sa main. Elle observa Rory, qui hocha la tête et lui sourit de manière encourageante. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit sa main, puis regarda le bâton dans sa main.

Deux lignes roses.

Amélia Jessica Pond était enceinte.

* * *

_*Chanson « Love How It Hurts » de Scouting For Girls  
Traduction : J'aime cette douleur_


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre Huit

I Can't Care About Anything But You*

Amy faisait les cents pas, cherchant les mots. Elle ne voulait pas aller là-bas et sortir qu'elle était enceinte à tout le monde dans la salle, comme une fille terrifiée, ce qu'elle se sentait en ce moment même. Elle devait rester calme, pour que lui reste calme. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait prendre la nouvelle, d'habitude il se fondait sur sa réaction à elle. Donc, cela n'arrangerait aucunement les choses d'enter là-bas et de lui faire peur.

Tout le monde était déjà au labo, à travailler dur. Ils atteignaient les dernières semaines du projet et heureusement, Chris serait de retour à temps pour leur faire finir le travail. Jusqu'à présent, Amy avait réussi à cacher sa grossesse, Matt partant avant qu'elle se réveille pour rendre hommage au dieu de la porcelaine**. Ses folles envies n'étaient plus suivies de près grâce au travail acharné qu'elle s'était involontairement imposé. Ses changements d'humeurs lui valaient cependant quelques regards, principalement de John et Matt. Matt était un peu plus préoccupé, mais John était celui qui l'observait et qui, lorsqu'il se sentait particulièrement courageux, ne manquait pas de le lui faire remarquer. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais elle aurait aimé qu'il ne soit pas si observateur et qu'il n'essaye pas de découvrir ce qu'elle avait. Elle savait comment détourner son attention, cependant, en lui posant des questions à propos de Rose, ce qui bien évidemment le distrayait pour une demi-heure au moins.

En vérité, elle était très heureuse que les choses s'arrangent entre eux, même si cela en restait au téléphone. Le fait qu'ils soient capables de se parler avec autant de nonchalance, qu'ils plaisantent, flirtent, rigolent et soient heureux malgré la distance qui les séparait, assurait à Amy que lorsqu'ils seraient enfin face à face, tout irait bien.

« Tout va bien ? »

Amy sauta presque au plafond lorsqu'un fort accent du nord retentit dans le couloir silencieux. Elle se retourna vivement et fut ravie de voir que Chris était revenu. « Hey ! » L'accueillit-elle, et elle écarta les bras et vint l'enlacer fermement pendant un instant. « Contente de te revoir ! » Chris sourit à Amy, ayant une tendresse particulière pour l'écossaise rousse. En tant que seule femme dans une mer de génies mâles, elle était une partie vitale de l'unité, pas seulement professionnellement, mais également personnellement ; elle s'occupait d'eux, les disciplinait, et arbitrait leurs joutes verbales (lorsqu'elle n'était pas celle à les avoir commencé). « Merci, Amy. Ça fait du bien d'être de retour. » Lui dit-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau. « Alors, comment était le mariage ? Tu t'es bien amusé ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en le suivant, sautillant légèrement. Il avait l'air d'être bien plus relaxé que lorsqu'il était parti. Elle se demandait s'il n'avait pas rencontré quelqu'un…

« Le mariage était très bien. C'était celui de ma filleule. Et oui, j'ai passé un bon moment. » Répondit-il en posant son sac et en jetant un coup d'œil aux papiers et rapports entassés sur son bureau. « Tout s'est bien passé ici ? » Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant et en démarrant l'ordinateur. « On est pile dans les temps. On avance plus vite maintenant, mais puisque tu es de retour, je pense qu'on arrivera à finir un peu avant la date prévue. » Rapporta Amy, qui prenait place dans le siège en face du bureau. Il leva les yeux de son email et lui sourit. « Tu es mon meilleur employé, Amy Pond. » Elle sourit de toutes ses dents au compliment, et se demanda qui elle devait remercier pour avoir mis son patron de si bonne humeur.

« Eh bien, tu sembles aller mieux. » Commenta-t-elle. « Hmm? » demanda-t-il en triant la pile, mettant à part ce qui pouvait attendre, et ce qu'il avait besoin de prendre avec lui au labo. « Tu as l'air vraiment relaxé. Tu as bien aimé New York ? » Dit-elle en le regardant. Elle fut surprise de le voir sourire à ce point. « J'ai aimé New York, oui. Il y avait beaucoup de choses intéressantes à voir et d'endroits à visiter. J'avais même un guide pour me faire visiter. » Dit Chris avec un sourire. « Oh, tu t'es fait un nouvel ami! » Elle sourit, ravie. « Oui, elle était au mariage. C'est une amie de ma filleule. » Amy haleta avec malice. « Une femme ? Raconte, Chris. » Il rougit légèrement. « Alors, est-ce qu'elle était mignonne? »

« Amy, »

« Quoi, je suis juste curieuse. Tu semble rayonner depuis que tu es revenu. Est-ce qu'elle a un rapport avec ça ? » Chris l'observa. Il ne voulait pas parler de Rose s'il n'était pas obligé. Surtout sachant qu'Amy et John étaient proches. Chris ne voulait pas que le jeune génie apprenne qu'il était tombé amoureux de Rose.

« Si je te le dis, tu me laisseras tranquille ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, et elle pouvait voir l'ancien Chris refaire surface. « Oui, » promit-elle et il soupira. «Bon, très bien. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. C'est une amie de ma filleule. On s'est rencontré au mariage et on a parlé. On a passé du temps ensemble pendant que j'étais là-bas. Et oui, j'ai apprécié sa compagnie. Elle est vraiment magnifique et c'est une personne géniale. Mais nous avons cependant décidé de rester amis même s'il y avait une certaine attraction entre nous. Elle m'a aidé à soigner un peu plus ma blessure, d'où l'attitude relaxée. » Raconta-t-il en se penchant en arrière dans son siège, croisant les bras. Amy cligna des yeux ; elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. « Eh ben. Un week-end d'enfer. » Il renifla et secoua la tête avec un sourire. Amy Pond, c'était vraiment quelqu'un. « Mais dis-moi, si vous vous aimiez bien, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas ensembles ? » Il soupira. « C'est compliqué. Elle est… toujours amoureuse de quelqu'un. »

« Oh, Chris, » grogna Amy doucement, compatissante, « Je suis désolée. »

« Oui, moi aussi. Elle est vraiment quelqu'un de spéciale. » « Eh bien, au moins vous êtes toujours amis. » Il acquiesça et retourna à son travail. « Pourrais-tu prévenir les gars que je suis rentré et qu'il y aura une réunion dans une heure ? » Amy hocha la tête en se levant. « Oui, bien sûr. C'est bon de vous revoir, boss. » Elle atteignit la porte avant de l'entendre dire son nom, et elle se retourna. « Merci pour… tu sais. » Elle sourit. « Aucun problème. » Et elle le laissa dans le silence.

* * *

Rose soupira en regardant Jack et Gwen ensemble. Ils préparaient le petit-déjeuner, et c'était surtout Gwen qui cuisinait, Jack ne faisant que la distraire. Ils étaient magnifiques ensemble, toujours taquins et affectueux, riant et gloussant. Cela rappelait à Rose les matins où elle cuisinait et John la distrayait, ce dernier étant terrible en cuisine, dû au fait d'être un génie. C'étaient des matins où ils n'avaient rien à faire et où ils pouvaient tirer au flanc dans la cuisine. C'était un mystère qu'ils n'aient jamais réduit leur appartement en cendres.

Elle se détourna de l'heureux couple et regarda par la fenêtre, ses pensées dérivant comme toujours vers John. Mais cette fois-ci, elles étaient mélangées avec des images de Christopher. Elle avait une connexion avec lui. Bien sûr pas aussi profonde, rapide ou intense que celle qu'elle avait avec John, mais assez pour penser à une chance d'être avec lui plutôt que de tenter d'arranger les choses avec John. Malgré le flirt, les taquineries et les conversations qu'ils avaient depuis un mois, il restait toujours beaucoup de problèmes qu'elle et John devaient résoudre. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit à propos du fait qu'ils pouvaient être ensembles à nouveau, mais elle avait peur. S'il s'était enfui une fois, qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas le refaire la prochaine fois qu'ils auraient une grosse dispute. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'il ne romprait pas une seconde fois. Il fallait juste qu'elle trouve un moyen pour qu'il le lui prouve.

Christopher, d'un autre côté, serait un tout nouveau départ. Bien sûr, il avait quelques problèmes avec son passé, également. Et il en était certainement toujours affecté, mais il pouvait aussi bien les surmonter. Ils avaient une bonne alchimie et elle appréciait vraiment sa compagnie ; elle avait était terriblement triste lorsqu'il était parti. Il y avait également une attraction physique entre eux, malgré la différence d'âge. Ils s'amusaient, et il la faisait se sentir belle et désirable. Non pas qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose avec John, mais… il n'était pas là, alors que Christopher, si. Elle pouvait en toute honnêteté se voir avec Christopher, tout simplement car il n'y aurait pas une histoire entre eux, comme il y avait une histoire entre elle et John. Elle pouvait prendre un nouveau départ avec Christopher, avoir une relation différente avec lui.

Ou peut-être choisissait-elle la solution de facilité ?

Elle savait sans aucun doute qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de John, et si elle était honnête, elle savait également qu'elle serait toujours amoureuse de lui. Elle l'avait su quand ils étaient encore jeunes, et le savait encore aujourd'hui, malgré la distance entre eux. Et peut-être que c'était ce dont ils avaient besoin. Depuis qu'il était en Utah et elle à New York, et maintenant à Londres, ils avaient plus parlé au téléphone que jamais, même lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble pour la première fois. Ils avaient appris à se connaître à nouveau, s'étaient raconté la vie que l'autre avait manquée. Ils étaient devenus plus proches au téléphone, et peut-être était-ce la première chose qu'ils auraient dû faire la première fois qu'elle était retournée à Londres. Ils auraient dû se redonner des rendez-vous, surtout pendant ces sept mois.

Ce qu'ils n'auraient PAS dû faire en revanche, était de se lancer dans une relation secrète qui faisait d'elle une amante et les avaient menés dans une impasse dont ils n'avaient pas su sortir. Rose pouvait le voir, à présent ; ils avaient tout fait de travers. Ils avaient été tellement absorbés par les sentiments qui avaient refait surface soudainement et avaient été tellement impatients d'être à nouveau ensemble, qu'ils s'y étaient tout simplement mal pris.

Alors, peut-être cette situation avait-elle du bon. Ils résoudraient les gros problèmes lorsqu'il rentrerait à Londres, et jusqu'à ce moment là, ils pouvaient réapprendre à se connaître. Après tout, elle avait parcouru le monde à présent, et il avait rencontré de nouvelles personnes. Ils avaient beaucoup de chose à se raconter.

Rose fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone vibrer sur la table. Elle l'attrapa et sourit lorsqu'elle vit le nom de l'appelant. Pile dans les temps. Elle pressa le bouton 'répondre' et amena le téléphone à son oreille. « Bonjour, M. Smith, » ronronna-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. « _Et bonjour à vous, Miss Tyler, »_ roucoula John, sa voix grave et rauque, et elle plia ses orteils. Il lui manquait vraiment.

* * *

Gwen jeta un coup d'œil vers le salon, où Rose était assise sur le canapé, en train de parler à quelqu'un au téléphone d'une voix basse et taquine. « À qui parle-t-elle ? » Demanda-t-elle distraitement, plus à elle-même qu'autre chose. « Hmm ? » Murmura Jack qui regardait les derniers scores de foot. « Rose. Chaque matin, à exactement la même heure à chaque fois, elle est au téléphone avec quelqu'un, et la façon dont elle parle… » Son mari leva finalement les yeux, la regardant. Il se leva et s'avança plus près pour voir la scène dont Gwen parlait.

Rose était en boule dans le canapé, presque recroquevillée afin que personne n'entende la conversation, mais Gwen avait raison. Son ton et son comportement étaient taquins, presque séduisants. À qui pouvait-elle bien parler de cette manière ? Il fit mine de se glisser vers le salon, mais sa femme attrapa le bas de son t-shirt. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Siffla-t-elle. « J'essaye d'entendre ce qu'elle dit. » Répondit-il sur le même ton. « Quoi, tu veux écouter ce qui semble clairement être une conversation privée ? » Dit Gwen d'un ton réprobateur. « Tu veux savoir à qui elle parle, ou non ? » Demanda-t-il. Il la regarda alors qu'elle semblait en profond débat intérieur, puis elle soupira. « Très bien, mais ne te fais pas voir. » Jack répondit d'un air moqueur. « Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit consciente de ce qui l'entoure, à part de la personne avec qui elle parle. » Il se faufila plus près et tendit l'oreille, arrivant finalement à capter un morceau de conversation.

« … tu sais, si je n'avait pas été pas au courant, j'aurai pensé que tu me draguais, » L'entendit-elle se moquer. Il aurait voulu entendre la personne à l'autre bout du fil car elle gloussa et pris une adorable teinte de rose.

« Eh, doucement. Pas la peine de s'énerver sur quelque chose dont on ne peut rien, ensemble en tout cas. »

Jack leva un sourcil à sa déclaration.

« Es-tu en train de proposer ce que je pense que tu es en train de proposer, Docteur ? »

Sa mâchoire de tomba et il porta vivement ses mains à sa bouche pour empêcher un souffle de sortir.

« Tu dois vraiment être désespéré alors, hein ? » Sa voix devint grave et sensuelle, et Jack ne put empêcher un frisson de courir jusqu'à sa nuque, bien que sa femme sois dans la pièce d'à côté.

« J'aimerais que tu sois ici, moi aussi, John. Peut-être qu'alors on n'en serait pas à cet état. Je pense que tu sais de quel état je parle. »

Jack ne put en supporter plus, il tourna les talons et se précipita vers la cuisine, ayant besoin d'annoncer à sa femme que Rose et John faisaient presque l'amour au téléphone. Oh, bon sang, Donna n'allait jamais le croire !

* * *

_Ok, tu peux le faire. C'est maintenant ou jamais, et il mérite de savoir._ Amy prit une profonde respiration et se dirigea vers Matt. Il était seul dans le labo ; Rory était avec Chris, ils examinaient l'emploi du temps pour les prochains jours, et John était parti Dieu sait où pour parler à Rose. Cette fois, c'était vraiment sa chance.

Matt était assis à son bureau, observant intensément les mots croisés en face de lui. Il était toujours en train de se tester, de se défier. Elle savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'il ne l'entende pas pendant qu'il était 'dans sa bulle', mais elle devait le faire maintenant. « Matt ? »

Aucune réponse, seulement des gribouillages effrénés alors qu'il se penchait soudainement et commençait ses mots croisés.

« Matt ? » Elle leva la voix légèrement, et il se pencha un peu dans sa direction, mais resta concentré sur ce qu'il avait en face de lui. « Matt, j'ai besoin de te parler, c'est important. » Dit-elle.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au chronomètre à sa droite. « C'est vraiment important. »

« Maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il, toujours occupé.

« J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose. Et j'ai besoin de te le dire maintenant. » Insista-t-elle, bien qu'elle puisse voir qu'il avait bientôt fini, le chronomètre arrivant rapidement à terme.

« Pas vraiment le meilleur moment. » L'informa-t-il, pointant un doigt en l'air pour souligner ses dires.

« Non, c'est important. Je dois te le dire maintenant. » Persévéra-t-elle.

Matt leva les yeux vers Amy, qui attrapa sa main et la guida vers son ventre. « Matt, » commença-t-elle, sa voix ferme malgré la peur qu'elle ressentait, « Je suis enceinte. »

Juste avant que son esprit se vide, la seule pensée de Matt Smith fut qu'il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose avec Amy.

* * *

_*Chanson « Lovefool » de The Cardigans  
Traduction : La Seule Chose Dont Je Me Préoccupe C'est Toi_

**Je n'ai pas plus d'idée que vous sur ce que ceci est sensé signifier. Bah, l'humour américain, hein...


	10. Chapitre 9

**J'ai bien cru que celui-là ne serait pas dans les temps.**

* * *

Chapitre Neuf

I Won't Tell Anyone That Your Voice Is My Favorite Sound*

Matt Smith prit peu à peu conscience des voix autour de lui. Pourquoi faisait-il si sombre ? Il plissa les yeux et réalisa que ceux-ci étaient fermés. Quand était-ce arrivé ? Il laissa lentement ses autres sens se mettre en place, et se rendit compte qu'il était étendu sur quelque chose de doux… son lit peut-être ? Mais cela n'avait aucun sens non plus. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était ses mots croisés, et Amy qui lui disait qu'elle était… enceinte.

Il allait être père.

Ce qui était une idée terrifiante en elle-même, mais en même temps, il se sentait tellement… _heureux_. Qu'Amélia Jessica Pond soit enceinte de son enfant était quelque chose à laquelle il avait quelquefois pensé, mais maintenant que c'était devenu une réalité, c'était une sensation grisante. Il pouvait s'imaginer comment le corps d'Amy allait changer dans les prochains neuf mois, comment son ventre gonflerait afin d'accueillir confortablement leur enfant, mais encore plus important, comment chaque homme qu'ils rencontreraient pourraient voir qu'elle était prise à jamais.

Ces pensées le firent sourire, ce qui indiqua aux voix qu'il commençait à reprendre conscience.

« Matt ? Matt, tu m'entends ? » Il inclina la tête vers la voix d'Amy. « Ta voix est le plus beau son du monde, Amélia Pond. » Matt ouvrit les yeux. Le visage d'Amy remplissait son champ de vision, et un sourire ainsi qu'un léger rougissement décoraient ses traits. « Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle avec douceur, lissant avec légèreté ses cheveux noirs en arrière. « Confus. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Amy ouvrit la bouche, mais fut prise de vitesse par Rory. « Tu t'es évanoui. T'es tombé comme une tonne de brique. » Matt se redressa d'un coup, ses traits déformés par l'horreur et l'indignation. « Je ne me suis PAS évanoui ! » Protesta-t-il. Il pouvait voir John et Chris se tenant également à côté de lui, leurs visages montrant clairement leur amusement. « Si, c'est vrai. » Dit John, mordant sa lèvre pour masquer son sourire. « Je ne me suis pas _évanoui_. Je souffrais juste de… narcolepsie. » Finit-il triomphalement.

Les joues de Rory se gonflèrent comme celles d'un hamster, un petit ricanement remontant du fond de sa gorge. John transforma son rire en une toux. Chris ne fit aucune tentative pour masquer ses émotions.

« Narcolepsie ? C'est le mieux que tu aies trouvé ? » Il se tourna vers Amy. « J'espère que le gosse héritera de ton intelligence. On dirait que le gène du doux génie s'arrête avec papa. » Rory et John éclatèrent de rire au commentaire de Chris, s'effondrant l'un sur l'autre. Matt lança un regard aussi furieux qu'il pouvait. Amy tourna la tête pour masquer son grand sourire avant de se retourner et de prendre la défense de son petit-ami. « Hey, ça suffit, soyez sympas. Il a eu un choc. »

« Exactement ! Pensez un peu aux sautes d'humeur que je vais devoir affronter maintenant. » Dit Matt. Il cligna des yeux devant l'expression d'Amy. « Incroyable à quel point une phrase peut sembler bonne dans sa tête… »

« Oh, je suis impatient de voir ce bébé. » Dit John en souriant, passant un bras autour des épaules d'Amy et la prenant dans ses bras. « Ça va être intéressant de voir à quel point il deviendra Écossais. »

« Oh, je me demande si le bébé aura un accent écossais lorsqu'il pleurera. » Réfléchi Matt avant de noter les regards qui avaient fait suite à sa déclaration. « Personne ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais un peu bizarre ? » Demanda Rory. « Il ne s'arrêtent jamais vraiment. » Admit Matt et Amy rit, puis l'enlaça.

* * *

_« Alors, Amy est enceinte. »_

Rose sourit au bout du fil à l'annonce joyeuse de John. « C'est génial. De ce que tu m'en as dit, elle fera une super maman. »

_« Ouais, c'est certain. Ce gamin va avoir une éducation intéressante, remarque. Entre Amy et Matt… ça ne sera pas ennuyeux. »_

« Eh bien, sois sûr de lui transmettre mes félicitations. » Lui rappela Rose, s'installant contre sa tête de lit.

_« Où es-tu ? »_

« Dans ma chambre. » Lui dit-elle en prenant une position plus confortable.

_« Oh, eh bien dans ce cas, nous avons certainement bien d'autres choses intéressante à dire que de parler d'Amy. »_ Ronronna-t-il et elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

« Restons hors du vulgaires deux minutes, Docteur. » Elle utilisa son surnom afin de le ramener dans le présent. « Quand penses-tu que vous aurez terminé le projet ? »

_« À la vitesse où ça va, dans pas plus de trois mois. »_ Répondit-il avec assurance.

« Ok, très bien. »

_« En quoi est-ce 'très bien' ? »_

« Donna et moi avons pensé à organiser une réception surprise pour Jack et Gwen. Tu sais, pour célébrer leur mariage. »

_« Ça me semble être une bonne idée. »_

« On aimerait beaucoup que tu sois là. »

_« Vraiment ? »_

« D'accord, _j_'aimerais beaucoup que tu sois là. Je pense seulement que cela représenterait beaucoup pour Jack, que son meilleur ami soit présent. » Admit-elle.

_« Très bien, Rose. Je serais là, tu peux compter dessus. »_

Un silence s'installa, mais cela avait cessé d'être un silence inconfortable il y a bien longtemps. En fait, elle appréciait les moments où ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, car elle aimait l'entendre juste respirer. Cela lui rappelait ces nuits où elle avait l'habitude de le regarder dormir, de l'écouter souffler doucement dans son oreille, son corps chaud reposant contre le sien confortablement et de manière protectrice. Cela lui manquait presque autant que ses baisers.

_« Je dois y aller, mon boss me regarde. Je te rappelle plus tard, d'accord ? »_

« Bien sûr. À plus tard, John. »

_« À plus tard, Rose. »_ Elle raccrocha et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, souriante.

Elle avait hâte d'être dans trois semaines.

* * *

Il détestait cette sensation. D'être comme le mari blessé. Comme s'il s'était fait trompé. Ce n'était pas lui. Ça n'avait jamais été le cas, et ne le serait jamais.

Et pourtant, il était là… à fixer méchamment John Smith alors qu'il flirtait avec Rose au téléphone, arpentant nonchalamment le couloir, une main dans sa poche, et un sourire permanent sur son visage. Chris voulait lui casser les dents. Il voulait se diriger vers lui, lui arracher le téléphone des mains et le piétiner. Il voulait lui demander ce qu'il avait que Chris n'avait pas. Il voulait savoir ce qui était tellement spécial à propos de John pour que Rose soit toujours amoureuse de lui, et par conséquent, qu'il l'empêche d'avoir une chance de la courtiser ; de la séduire. De l'aimer et lui offrir le monde.

Il renifla et secoua la tête. Bon sang, écoutez-le ! C'était exactement la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait jamais rejoindre le monde des célibataires en quête de partenaire à nouveau. Non pas pour une question de respect envers sa femme décédée… mais parce qu'il craignait d'être mauvais, ou du moins, de ne pas se rappeler de la manière correcte de le faire.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il croiserait la route de Rose Tyler. 6 000 400 026 personnes dans le monde. C'est un nombre à battre. Et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, dans ces 6 000 400 026 personnes dans le monde, il avait dû trouver Rose Tyler. Quelles étaient les chances ? Et pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, elle était amoureuse de John Smith.

Chris ne réalisa pas qu'il regardait toujours intensément John jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le jeune docteur dire à Rose qu'il devait y aller car Chris le regardait. Il observa John raccrocher et le dépasser, ce satané sourire gravé sur le visage. Chris le regarda avec mépris avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers son bureau, claquant la porte derrière lui.

C'était ridicule ! Il avait passé des années à apprécier le silence et la solitude qu'était devenue sa vie. Passé des années à se donner à son travail. Passé des années à se sentir à l'aise avec la personne qu'il était devenu. Tout cela ébranlé à cause d'une fille.

Une fille qui avait d'une quelconque manière réussi à le guérir en seulement cinq jours. Une fille qui avait réussi à lui faire ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties, en seulement cinq jours. Une fille, qui en seulement cinq jours… l'avait fait tombé amoureux.

Fantastique. Tout simplement… fantastique.

* * *

_*Chanson « Parachute » d'Ingrid Michaelson  
Traduction : Je Ne Dirai À Personne Que Ta Voix Est Mon Son Préféré_


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre Dix

And you were with me… so unaware of the world*

Les jours se mélangeaient tellement, qu'avant même que John Smith ne s'en rende compte, trois semaines s'étaient écoulées et ils atteignaient finalement la fin du projet. Tout ce qui leur restait à faire était d'achever le rapport final et de le présenter à leurs supérieurs. Cela avait été trois semaines chargées.

Matt et Amy s'adaptaient au fait qu'Amy portait maintenant un petit être humain qui serait sous leur responsabilité une fois sa venue au monde. Jusqu'à présent, Matt avait fait le parfait petit-ami attentionné. Il rapportait tout ce qu'Amy demandait, et savait se replier avant qu'elle le blesse sérieusement.

Rory avait cherché sur Google autant d'information que possible sur la grossesse, faisant de lui la personne à qui poser n'importe qu'elle question pour Amy et Matt.

Chris passait la plupart de son temps à préparer la présentation, enfermé dans son bureau, ou bien à 'motiver' John et Matt s'il sentait qu'ils feignantaient. Surtout John, et ce dernier ne comprenait pas d'où cette soudaine animosité venait. Les jours où le Docteur Smith les ignorait lui manquaient.

Bien qu'ils soient tous très occupés, il prenait toujours le temps d'appeler Rose chaque jour. Ils étaient plus proches que jamais. Pas aussi proches qu'ils étaient lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, mais très proches quand même. Cela lui redonnait l'espoir qu'ils s'en sortiraient lorsqu'il rentrerait à Londres. Ils parlaient de tout et n'importe quoi. Parfois ils parlaient des heures, d'autres fois seulement quinze minutes. Il chérissait leur temps ensemble. Et il adorait leur flirt. C'était instinctif à leur stade, mais ils en étaient tous les deux conscients. C'était devenu un concours de voir qui allait rougir le premier. Elle gagnait le plus souvent, mais parfois il était clairement le vainqueur. Elle lui manquait tellement, que c'en était presque une douleur physique. Ils avaient sans aucun doute des choses à résoudre, mais, il le savait, ils s'en sortiraient.

« Fait ! Haha ! Fini ! »

John leva les yeux en entendant le cri joyeux et triomphant de Matt. Le jeune homme se tenait sur son bureau dégagé, les bras au-dessus de sa tête et les mains ouvertes en signe de victoire. « Sans copier sur John, sans l'aide d'Amy, deux minutes d'économisées… C'est qui le patron ? » Matt fut accueilli par des visages inexpressifs et Amy, qui secouait la tête d'avant en arrière. « Très bien, je ne redirai plus jamais ça, ça va ! » Amy attrapa sa main et 'l'aida' à descendre de son bureau, juste à temps alors que Chris entrait dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces cris ? » Demanda-t-il, mains sur les hanches. « Matt a cru voir une souris. » Intervint Rory. John s'esclaffa, complètement pris au dépourvu par l'esprit vif de Rory. Amy elle aussi avait du mal à réprimer son rire. Matt avait l'air offensé, les lèvres ouvertes de choc. Rory gardait son sérieux, alors que Chris l'étudiait. « Hmm, » grogna-t-il. « Je demanderai aux services de nettoyage de jeter un coup d'œil. Je ne savais pas que tu en avais peur, Matthew. » Matt grimaça à l'utilisation de son nom complet. Dès que l'homme eut quitté la pièce, Matt s'attaqua à Rory. « N'imagine pas que je suis près d'oublier, » prévint-il. Rory mangea ses ongles, feignant moqueusement la peur. John jeta un bras autour des épaules minces de Rory. « Tu vas me manquer, Rory Williams. »

« Sentiment partagé, Docteur. »

« Hey, ce n'est pas lui le Docteur, je suis le Docteur ! » Protesta Matt.

« Non, je suis le Docteur ! Je suis plus vieux ! » Corrigea John.

« Oui, mais je suis le plus beau ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« C'est ce que tu attends avec impatience, mais si jamais il s'avère que toi et Matt avez des jumeaux... » Rory informa Amy et elle soupira, sachant que ces petites 'batailles' pouvaient durer longtemps. Elle fut épargné de devoir les séparer lorsque le téléphone de John sonna.

« Pile à l'heure. » Commenta Rory.

« Tu pourrais y régler ta montre dessus. » Acquiesça Amy.

« Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas déjà le cas ? » Demanda Matt.

John leur lança un regard noir avant de décrocher et d'amener le téléphone à son oreille. « Salut, » roucoula-t-il, sa voix devenant grave. _« Salut, toi. »_ Répondit la voix sensuelle de Rose.

« Bonjour Rose ! » Appelèrent les deux assistant et le géni afin d'être entendus.

_« Dis bonjour à l'équipe de ma part. »_ Dit Rose, un sourire dans sa voix. John écarta le mobile de sa bouche. « Rose dit bonjour. Maintenant, je suppose que vous pouvez avancer sans moi. » Dit-il par-dessus son épaule en sortant de la pièce et empruntant le chemin familier, le long du couloir.

« Vous pensez qu'ils vont se marier ? » Demanda Amy, regardant John quitter la salle, un 'sourire Rose', comme elle aimait l'appeler, plaqué sur son visage.

« Oh oui, sans aucun doute. » Dit Matt.

« Je serai le témoin. » Dit Rory rapidement.

« Quoi ? Non. Si quelqu'un doit être le témoin, c'est moi. »

« Non, c'est moi. Je suis son ami. »

« Et moi je suis quoi ? Je compte pour du beurre ? »

« Les garçons, il a probablement un meilleur ami chez lui à qui il va demander. » Fit remarquer Amy.

« Il me demandera à moi. » Dit Matt avec conviction.

« Tu as raison. Probablement ce type, Jack, dont il nous a parlé. » Reconnut Rory.

« Je vous le dit, ce sera moi le témoin. »

« Il pourrait te demander, Rory. » Assura Amy.

« Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose de spécial qui fait que personne ne m'écoute ? » Se plaignit Matt.

* * *

« Ça fait depuis deux heures qu'elle se balade avec ce sourire. C'est comme si rien ne pouvait le lui enlever, comme si elle ne laissait rien le lui enlever. » Signala Gwen lorsque Donna arriva pour leur rendre visite. Elles étaient assises dans la cuisine, sirotant du thé et essayant de déterminer la cause du sourire permanent de Rose. « Tu étais avec elle toute la journée, il s'est passé quelque chose ? Quelque chose hors de l'ordinaire ? » Questionna Donna, alors que Gwen secouait la tête. « La seule chose qui s'est passé était son appel quotidien de John. » Donna hocha la tête, pensant avoir trouvé la réponse. « Ils devaient probablement encore faire du téléphone rose. » Gwen secoua la tête derechef. « Non, ça avait l'air différent cette fois. Ils ont juste flirté une fois, à ce qu'il me semble. C'est devenu sérieux assez rapidement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit, mais elle l'a écouté attentivement avant de commencer à sourire. Et elle n'a pas arrêté depuis. »

« Eh bien, il y a seulement deux choses qui pourraient la faire sourire comme ça, autant que je sache ; il l'a peut-être demandé en mariage. » Suggéra Donna. Gwen leva un sourcil. « Au téléphone ? Même John ne ferait pas un truc pareil. »

« Dans ce cas, il doit probablement revenir à Londres. » Dit Donna, convaincue. « Peut-être, mais ne l'aurait-il pas dit à Jack ou à toi ? »

« Il n'a probablement pas eu le temps, pour l'instant. Ou peut-être pense-t-il que Rose nous le dira pour lui. »

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, pourquoi on ne lui demande pas ? » Suggéra finalement Gwen. Donna indiqua à Mme Harkness de faire comme chez elle.

Gwen se leva et se dirigea vers Rose, appuyant sa hanche contre un accoudoir du canapé. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis de si bonne humeur ? » Demanda-t-elle nonchalamment avec un sourire décontracté. Rose tourna son sourire mille-watts vers l'ancienne militaire, se remémorant sa conversation avec John plus tôt dans la matinée…

* * *

« Alors, devine quoi ? » Demanda John, essayant de paraitre nonchalant. _« Tu sais très bien que je déteste les devinettes. »_

« Vas-y, essaye. »

_« John. »_ Il entendit l'avertissement dans sa voix et soupira. « Tu n'es pas drôle du tout. »

_« Je ne suis pas entièrement d'accord. Je peux être assez amusante, comme tu le sais bien, »_ Flirta-t-elle et il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement. « Le projet est terminé, Rose. »

_« Quoi ? »_ Elle avait l'air incrédule et pleine d'espoir à la fois.

« On a remit le dernier rapport il y a une demi heure. »

_« Alors ça veut dire que tu – que tu.. »_

« Oui, Rose. Ça veut dire que je rentre à la maison. »

* * *

**Et voilà, un chapitre plein de promesses !**

**Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes, un joyeux noël (un peu en avance !) et une bonne année si je ne reposte pas avant le 1er Janvier !**

_*Chanson « Tuesday Morning » de Michelle Branch  
Traduction : Et tu étais avec moi… Tellement inconsciente du monde_


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre Onze

Just know that these things will never change for us at all*

Amy était prête à rentrer chez elle. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié son temps passé avec Matt, ou sa rencontre avec John, Chris et Rory, mais sa maison lui manquait. C'était le dernier jour, et John (qui avait fait ses bagages en un temps record afin qu'il puisse se dépêcher de rentrer chez lui vers Rose) aidait Matt, puisqu'elle était indisposée à cause de sa 'condition'. Les mecs. Elle était enceinte, pas handicapée. Elle était assise près de Rory, qui partait le premier. Il vérifiait qu'il n'oubliait rien.

« Alors, où est ta maison ? » Demanda Amy, appuyée contre lui. Elle se préoccupait vraiment de Rory ; dans un autre monde, elle était sure qu'elle l'aurait choisi. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'aimait pas Matt, car elle l'aimait ; mais Rory était vraiment un type super et elle admirait sa façon de vivre sa vie, sa manière de se donner à fond dans tout ce qu'on lui demandait, et il était toujours là pour ses amis. Elle s'était autant attachée à lui qu'elle s'était attachée à John.

« Euh, je repars pour Leadworth. » Répondit Rory. La jeune rousse l'observa, choquée. « Leaworth ? Je viens de Leadworth ! » Rory hocha la tête. « Je sais. » « Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien dit ? » Voulu savoir Amy. « Nous avons grandis dans des voisinages différents, et avons eu des amis différents, Amy. Nous avions nos propres vies, et la première fois que je t'ai rencontré, c'était aux funérailles de tes parents. » Expliqua-t-il patiemment. « Même ! Tu aurais dû dire quelque chose, Rory ! Je n'aime pas savoir que je suis passé devant toi dans la rue en t'ignorant ! » S'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée. « Tu ne m'as pas ignoré. Tu m'as souris et tu m'as dit que tu aimais ma veste. » Lui assura Rory. Se sentant un peu mieux, elle lui demanda pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit plus tôt. « Honnêtement, ça ne me paraissait pas important. On s'est tous plutôt bien entendu, bien que nous venions d'endroits différents. Ça faisait du bien, de voir un visage amical. Je suis content que tu ailles mieux, à propos de tes parents. Ils auraient été aux anges de te voir enceinte. »

Amy le fixa pendant un long moment, avant de lever la tête légèrement et de placer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. « Sans Matt et sans parents morts, j'aurais été tienne, Rory Williams. » Rory sourit. « Dans un autre monde, Amélia Pond. »

« Très bien tout le monde ! On a fini ! » Annonça Matt, trainant le dernier sac hors de la salle. John ferma la porte, vérifia qu'elle soit verrouillée, et le groupe traversa le labo, la pièce vide qui était devenue une maison pour eux. Beaucoup de souvenirs avaient été créés dans cette pièce, et ils ne changeraient cela pour rien au monde.

* * *

C'était un sentiment triste, de savoir que pour la première fois en six mois, ils allaient être séparés. Le vol de Rory allait embarquer d'une minute à l'autre, alors ils se disaient adieu. « Bon, vous deux, » commença Rory en s'adressant à John et Matt, « n'allez pas chercher les ennuis maintenant que vous n'avez plus rien pour occuper votre temps libre. » John et Matt s'observèrent, un regard mi-moqueur mi-offensé sur leurs visages.

« Rory- »

« - et Amy, »

« Ils ne nous font pas confiance. »

« Tu penses que je penses que- »

« Inéluctablement. »

« Tu vois, je suis heureux qu'on soit sur la même- »

« Longueur d'ondes. Tu vois. Grands esprits. » Acquiesça John. Faisant face à Amy et Rory, Matt enchaina.

« Les ennuis sont juste des petites parties ! Ils attendent tous là-bas, Rory. Je ne les ai pas encore vu, pas avec ces yeux de père-imminent. »

John repris le fil, « Car les choses qui ce sont passées ici n'étaient que des trucs et des magouilles. » Il regarda Matt. « Magnifique mot. Magouilles. »

Matt sourit. « Entre nous, ça sonne merveilleusement bien. »

« Est-ce ce à quoi tu pensais- »

« Oui, c'est juste tellement inspirant de m'entendre le dire. »

« Je sais ! »

« Est-ce que c'est si important, de flirter ? Parce que j'avais l'impression que, vu que je pars, je devrais être en haut de la liste pour l'instant. » Se plaignit Rory. John et Matt serrèrent fort le jeune homme, l'écrasant entre eux et étouffant ses protestations. Amy les écarta finalement et jeta ses bras autour de Rory.

« Prends soin de toi, d'accord ? Tu es une mère, maintenant. » Dit Rory, la serrant contre lui. « Ouais, toi aussi. On se retrouve tous à Londres, après avoir rendu visite à la mère de Matt en Écosse. Je te téléphonerai pour te dire la date. » Lui dit-elle, ses yeux remplis de larmes. Rory les chassa doucement avec ses pouces, embrassant son front. « À plus tard. » Amy sourit. « À plus tard. »

V

C'était à présent au tour de Matt et d'Amy. Ils rentraient en Écosse, donc leur voyage allait être plus long. Après avoir fait le plein de sédatifs pour Matt (qui détestait voler), ils étaient prêts. Les deux docteurs se firent une poignée de main compliquée, suivie par un au revoir dans une langue qu'ils avaient inventé. _« C'est du Gallifréen, Amy ! »_ Elle ne fit même pas semblant de comprendre.

Amy pris le visage de John entre ses mains, afin qu'il comprenne qu'elle était sérieuse. « Je sais que toi et Rose avaient beaucoup parlé au téléphone, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout est réglé. Vous allez devoir parler de beaucoup de choses, et vous ne pouvez pas prétendre que ça n'est jamais arrivé, autrement, vous serez de retour à la case départ. » John opina, les traits sérieux. « Tu l'aime, John, et elle t'aime. Laisse cet amour vous guider, vous devez être sûrs que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Le vrai amour comme celui-ci n'arrive pas tout les jours, alors sois reconnaissant de l'avoir. » John sourit à la future maman. « Promis, Amy. Tu vas me manquer. » Amy le serra fort.

« Tu vas me manquer, grand dadais. Prends soin de toi et appelle-moi une fois que tu as atterri, d'accord ? »

« Je le ferais. N'oublie pas de _m_'appeler quand toi et Matt arrivez en Écosse. Prenez un tas de photos, je n'ai jamais été là-bas. »

« Promis. On se voit dans quelques semaines.

« Salut, Amy. Salut, Matt. »

V

Matt tapotait ses doigts contre son accoudoir, sentant la panique qui se manifestait chaque fois qu'il savait qu'il allait être dans les airs, la seule chose les séparant d'une chute libre étant quelques moteurs. Il sentit la main d'Amy sur son épaule et tourna son regard vers elle. « Ça va aller. »

« Tu mens. »

« Je ne mens pas. »

« Jure-le moi. Jure-le moi sur quelque chose de valeur. »

Elle posa sa main sur une de ses joues. « Batonnets de poisson et crème anglaise. »

Matt chercha ses yeux avant de hocher la tête, prenant les médicaments qu'elle lui tentait. « Ma vie est entre tes mains. Amélia Pond. »

* * *

Un vol de Salt Lake City (d'où John s'en allait) à Chicago. Cela prendrait environ une heure et demie. John prit le temps d'étudier sa prochaine action. Il avait décidé de surprendre Rose avec son retour, et d'utiliser le temps passé en l'air pour tout préparer. Une fois que l'avion eut atterri à O'Hare, il disposa de deux heures de halte et, après avoir trouvé un endroit calme, appela Rose préparant le terrain pour son plan.

_« Salut, toi. J'étais justement en train de penser à toi. »_ Dieu seul savait comment il avait fait pour partir pendant six mois.

« Des pensées positives, j'espère. » Taquina-t-il, les mains dans les poches en commençant à arpenter le couloir comme à son habitude.

_« Seulement les meilleures, bébé. Alors, quand part ton avion demain ? »_

« Il part à une heure. Mais je n'y serai pas. » Ce qui était la vérité.

_« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »_

Il fit semblant d'hésiter. _« John ? »_

« Il s'est passé quelque chose. Je ne pourrai pas prendre l'avion demain. » Il s'assura d'avoir l'air vraiment contrarié et désolé.

_« Je ne comprend pas. Tu m'as dit que tout était fini, que tu prendrais cet avion demain quoi qu'il arrive. »_ Bon dieu, il détestait l'entendre tellement bouleversé et déçue. Mais il devait continuer ; cela valait la peine de voir son visage lorsqu'elle découvrirait qu'il était déjà rentré.

« Tout est fini, et je sais que j'ai dit que je serais à la maison demain, mais ça ne se passera pas comme prévu. Désolé Rose. » Prétendit-il, tentant d'empêcher un sourire de s'installer sur son visage.

Son soupir frustré failli le tuer mais en même temps, il lui dit qu'elle était aussi anxieuse de son retour que lui l'était. _« D'accord, très bien. Quand rentres-tu alors ? »_

« Dès que je peux, Rose. Je te le promets. »

_« D'accord. Je… Je suis vraiment impatiente que tu rentres, John. »_ Oh, elle allait adorer.

« Moi aussi. Je te rappelle plus tard. » Après qu'elle eut raccroché, il appela rapidement Jack pour mettre la seconde étape de son plan en action.

Jack mit une paire de lunettes de soleil, s'admirant dans le petit miroir avant de se tourner vers Donna pour les lui montrer. « Haha ! De quoi j'ai l'air ? » Demanda-t-il, excité.

« Ridicule. » Déclara Donna avec un sourire.

Il fit la moue, ne prenant pas en compte son affirmation. « Les lunettes de soleil sont cool, tu vois ? Oh, ouais. Salut ma mignonne. » Dit-il en voyant Rose revenir dans le magasin.

« Salut. » Elle semblait triste.

« Qu'est-ce que ne va pas ? » Demanda Donna.

« Je viens d'avoir John au téléphone. Il dit qu'il ne rentre pas demain. »

« QUOI ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Demandèrent le frère et la sœur, Jack arrachant les lunettes de soleil. Rose haussa les épaules, tentant de ravaler sa grande déception. « Tout ce qu'il a dit, c'est qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et qu'il essaierait de prendre un autre vol dès qu'il pourrait. »

« Quel idiot. À tous les coups, il a raté son avion. » Grogna Donna. Elle attendait avec impatience de revoir le géni tout autant que Rose. Jack soupira, et enlaça Rose. Il pouvait sentir sa déception comme des vagues qui sortiraient de son corps. « Je suis désolé, Rose. Un jour à attendre, hein ? »

« Ouais, je suppose. »

V

Jack donna un peu d'argent à Donna et lui dit de distraire Rose avec des frittes afin qu'il puisse appeler John. Lorsque le jeune docteur répondit, Jack était prêt à lui arracher la tête. « C'est quoi cette histoire, tu ne rentre pas demain ? » Demanda-t-il dans un sifflement silencieux. Il serra sa mâchoire en entendant John rire légèrement à l'autre bout du fil.

_« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Jack. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne rentre pas demain, c'est parce que je suis actuellement à l'aéroport international de O'Hare. »_

Jack cligna des yeux, incertain qu'il ait bien entendu. « Tu es où ? »

_« Je suis à Chicago. J'ai une escale avant sept heures de plus pour Londres. »_

« Mais Rose a dit-»

_« Ce que je voulais lui faire penser. Elle pense que je suis toujours dans l'Utah, alors qu'en fait-»_

« Tu lui fais une surprise ! » Jack rit de soulagement. « Génial ! Vas-y, donne-moi les informations de ton vol. » John lui transmit qu'il devrait atterrir vers onze heure plus tard dans la nuit, et que ce serait à Jack d'amener le groupe à Heathrow.

« Qu'en est-il de Donna ? Je ne lui dis pas non plus ? »

_« Ne le dis à personne, Jack. Je veux que ce soit une surprise totale. »_ Jack acquiesça, et après avoir raccroché, il prit quelques minutes afin d'être sûr qu'il ne se trahirait pas trop tôt.

Cela allait être la meilleure surprise que Rose Tyler avait jamais eue.

* * *

John observa le soleil se coucher par la fenêtre à côté de son siège. Il regarda sa montre, constata l'heure et pencha sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux.

_Cinq heures et demie, Rose. Cinq heures et demie._

* * *

_*Chanson « Chasing Cars » de Snow Patrols  
Traduction : Sache que ces choses ne changeront jamais pour nous_


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre Douze

Just another guy blinded by your smile*

Jack sentait le regard de sa femme sur lui alors qu'il préparait un sandwich dans la cuisine. « Je peux t'aider ? » Demanda-t-il en coupant une tomate et en restant concentré sur ce qu'il faisait afin qu'il ne se coupe pas le doigt. « Owen a appelé et il a dit qu'il avait besoin qu'on vienne le chercher à l'aéroport. Ce soir. » Déclara Gwen. Jack hocha la tête, sentant la sueur commencer à se former. « D'où t'appelait-il ? » Son esprit se vida. Où avait été John ? « Il était à Chicago. Il avait une escale. »

« Sacré chemin jusqu'à Londres. »

« Ouais, d'où le fait qu'il arrive tard et qu'on doive venir le chercher. » Gwen ne dit rien, alors il s'assit. Il avait mordu deux fois dans son casse-croûte lorsque Gwen demanda. « Alors, où était Tosh ? » Il prit une grande bouchée puis commença à parler et tout ce que sa femme put à entendre fut du charabia. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Laisse-moi t'aider. Elle est ici, à Londres. _Avec_ Owen. Ils font une fête ce weekend. »

Jack s'arrêta de mastiquer, figé sur son siège. Il bougea lentement la tête et observa Gwen, qui arborait un petit sourire satisfait. « Tu veux réessayer, mon chéri ? » Il laissa tomber son menton contre sa poitrine et soupira. « Ok, Rose t'as dit que John ne revenait pas demain, pas vrai ? » Elle acquiesça. « Il ne revient pas demain parce qu'il revient aujourd'hui. J'ai appelé John et il m'a dit que c'était une surprise pour Rose. » Gwen resta silencieuse alors qu'elle digérait l'information. « Alors il a menti à Rose ? »

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. « Typiquement Gallois. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Je te dit quelque chose de fantastique, et tu trouves le petit défaut. » La taquina-t-il en ramassant son plateau sale qu'il rinça à l'évier avant de le placer dans le lave-vaisselle. Gwen attrapa son bras avec douceur. « Hey, je vois bien que tu es excité, alors je ne vais pas te gâcher ça. » Lui dit-elle et il l'enlaça. « Je suis plus excité pour Rose qu'autre chose. Cette fois, ça va finalement s'arranger entre eux. »

* * *

« Tu peux me répéter pourquoi on est là ? » Demanda Donna alors que Jack faisait le tour du parking de l'aéroport pour la quatrième fois. « Je te l'ai dit, mon ami Owen a besoin qu'on le ramène. »

« Et on devait tous venir ? » Se plaignit Rose.

« Eh bien, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais te morfondre quelque part avec des gens qui sont aussi déprimés et déçus que toi. »

« Je ne suis pas déprimé ! »

« Hmm. »

« Il y a une place » Indiqua rapidement Donna avant qu'une dispute n'éclate. Rose jeta un regard mauvais à Jack en sortant de la voiture, claquant la porte. Gwen gloussa à son mauvais caractère, et passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. « Ignore-le, Rose. »

V

Jack étudia le tableau des arrivées avec attention, sachant que s'il allait trop vite, il pourrait le rater. Rose se tenait à côté de lui, cherchant le vol « d'Owen ». « Tu as dit de Chicago à Londres, c'est ça ? »

« Ouaip. Le voilà. » Il mémorisa la porte et le numéro de vol. « Allons-y, on est seulement à un étage de là-bas. » Le groupe se dirigea vers la porte, papotant entre eux. Une fois arrivés à la porte, ils virent que les gens avaient déjà commencé à remplir l'aire de chargement, accueillant leurs amis et leur famille. « Oh, j'espère que tu n'as pas manqué Owen. » Dit Rose avec agitation. « Je ne l'ai pas manqué. Il n'a jamais été dans l'avion. » Avoua Jack. « Mais alors qui… » Le cri de joie de Donna coupa Rose, et elle se retourna brusquement pour voir

John.

Le Docteur John Smith marchait dans la salle d'embarquement, son sac marin dans une main, sa sacoche d'ordinateur en bandoulière. Il portait un costume à fine rayure avec sa veste ouverte et un sourire aux lèvres. Donna vola vers lui et jeta ses bras autour de lui. « Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » John rit, se débarrassant de ses sacs pour lui rendre son étreinte correctement. « Salut Donna. » Elle se détacha de lui pour le regarder. « Tu as dit que tu ne rentrerais pas avant un jour et quelque ! » Lui rappela-t-elle. « J'ai menti. » Donna se retourna brusquement vers son demi-frère, tandis que Gwen accueillait à son tour le jeune Docteur.

_« Bienvenu chez toi, John. »_

_« Merci. Et bienvenue dans la famille, Gwen Cooper. Je ne pouvais pas être plus ravi quant au choix de Jack. »_

« Tu était au courant, n'est-ce pas ! » Glapit Donna en frappant Jack sur le torse. « Aïe ! Évidemment que j'étais au courant ! C'était une surprise pour Rose ! »

Rose.

Tout le monde s'effaça la seconde où John vit Rose. Elle se tenait figée, le regardait fixement, un mélange de choc et de bonheur peint sur ses magnifiques traits. La revoir lui faisait le même effet que lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés quand ils étaient gamins. Il sentit ces papillons dans l'estomac ; il sentit son cœur rater un battement, puis commencer à s'emballer. Il laissa glisser sa sacoche d'ordinateur, que Gwen prit pour lui, et il commença à s'avancer vers l'amour de sa vie.

Rose continuait de le regarder fixement, incapable de digérer le fait que l'amour de sa vie se tenait juste devant elle après six longs mois. Elle leva sa main et toucha son torse avec hésitation, craignant que tout cela ne soit une hallucination. Quand sa main entra en contact avec des muscles durs, et lorsqu'elle put sentir la chaleur se dégager de sa chemise, elle su… c'était réel.

Il était rentré.

John prit son visage entre ses mains avec douceur, prenant une profonde respiration au contact de sa peau douce, son odeur le rendant fou. Il enchevêtra ses doigts dans ses cheveux, se noyant dans ses yeux. « Tu es encore plus magnifique que je ne me souvenais. » Le visage de Rose prit une adorable teinte de rose, contrastant parfaitement avec ses cheveux blonds. Sa Rose, toute jaune et rose.

Incapable de résister plus longtemps, il inclina la tête de Rose vers lui et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour le rencontrer au milieu d'un baiser qu'ils avaient tous les deux attendu.

Ce baiser était tout ce qu'ils savaient qu'il allait être. C'était chaque Noël et Anniversaire englobé en un seul. C'était chaque sentiment de bonheur – de joie – d'amour – de désir – de dévotion, tout. C'était une confession et une promesse tout en même temps. C'était eux. Si vous aviez demandé aux personnes passant à côté, de quoi cette scène avait l'air pour eux, la réponse la plus fréquente aurait été celle-ci : l'amour. Le pur, le simple amour. Dans sa forme la plus basique. Un simple baiser comme celui-ci valait tous les discours.

« Oh, c'est tellement mignon. Regardez-les. Comment se fait-il que je ne reçoive jamais ce genre d'affection ? »

Et Jack devait ruiner ce moment.

« Jack ! » Hurlèrent Gwen et Donna, outrées qu'il ait ruiné un si bon moment. John gloussa, brisant le baiser, et regarda Jack. « Paye-moi un verre d'abord. »

Jack sourit. « Tellement dur. »

« Mais ça vaut le coup. »

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent dans une étreinte qui explicitaient à quel point ils s'étaient manqués, mais se séparèrent avant que cela ne devienne trop étrange. « Alors, pas d'autre bagage ? » Demanda Donna. « Seulement un autre sac. » Répondit John, Rose prenant sa main et entrelaçant leurs doigts. « Eh bien dans ce cas, allons-y. » Dit Jack, guidant le groupe vers le guichet de retrait des bagages.

* * *

_*Chanson « In Your Arms » de Stanfour  
Traduction : Juste un autre type aveuglé par ton sourire_


	14. Chapitre 13

Chapitre Treize

You'll never let me down...Never met anyone like you*

Elle traça ses traits, utilisant la lumière de la lune venant des rideaux qu'elle avait oublié de fermer lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la chambre, mais peu importait de toute façon. Dans la chambre sombre, la lumière était la bienvenue, afin qu'elle puisse se refamiliariser avec lui. Doucement, avec légèreté, le bout de ses doigts laissait un touché aérien alors qu'ils glissaient sur l'arrête de son nez, traçaient la ligne de ses lèvres, avant de remonter vers ses pattes et d'enchevêtrer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il l'observa, ses yeux foncés la laissant suspendue dans ce moment qui ne semblait jamais finir.

Ils étaient étendus dans son lit, les couvertures au pied du lit et leurs vêtements éparpillés dans toute la chambre. Tout ce qu'elle portait était un de ses t-shirt à lui, et il n'avait que son caleçon (car il était bien trop tôt pour aller se coucher), et ils savouraient tous les deux le contact de leurs peaux.

Alors qu'elle comptait toutes les tâches de rousseur sur son visage (ce qui risquait de lui prendre du temps), il la dévorait du regard, d'une façon qu'il ne pouvait pas à l'aéroport ou pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Rose. Ils avaient trébuchés hors de la voiture, riant à pleins poumons, saluant les Harkness et Donna de la main, avant de trébucher l'un sur l'autre en entrant dans l'appartement, du couloir jusqu'à la chambre. Lorsqu'ils avaient pris place dans le lit, leur énergie frénétique les avait quittés, laissant seulement le caractère tendre et sacré d'eux deux ensembles à nouveau, enfin.

Ce qui les avait mené à ce moment : allongés dans le noir, se refamiliarisant l'un avec l'autre, alors qu'ils se demandaient comment ils avaient pu survivre à ces six longs mois. Elle plaça une main sur son torse, sentant son cœur battre un instant, avant d'exprimer enfin à haute voix la question qui la tourmentait depuis son départ :

« Pourquoi es-tu parti ? »

Il l'observa en clignant des yeux, répétant la question dans son esprit. Il s'assit avec précaution, la gardant près de lui. Son dos contre la tête de lit, il entoura sa taille de ses bras sans la serrer, puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je pensais que tu me détestait. » Il fit une pause. « Et pas seulement, je… pensais que tu ne me pardonnerais pas. »

« Te pardonner ? »

« Je t'ai dit… d'horribles choses cette nuit là, Rose. Des choses que j'aimerais pouvoir retirer. »

Rose secoua la tête, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Non, John. Nous avons tous les deux dit des choses horribles. Cependant, il y avait une part de vérité dans ces mots. Tu ne peux pas le nier. »

Et c'était vrai. La seule chose qu'il aurait du dire cette nuit là, il avait refusé de la dire, car il n'était pas prêt. Non, c'était faux. Il était plus que prêt à exprimer ses sentiments pour Rose (du moins formellement), en vérité, il redoutait que, s'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait… elle finirait par le quitter. Tout comme elle l'avait fait lorsqu'elle était partie en Amérique avec son père. Il pensait que s'il ne le disait pas, lorsqu'elle partirait, il n'aurait pas aussi mal.

Drôle de se rendre compte que de vieux problèmes semblent apparaitre, juste lorsqu'on pense qu'on les a résolu. C'était le vrai problème. Lorsqu'elle était revenue en Angleterre, ils n'avaient pas parlé de ce qu'il avait pensé lorsqu'elle avait dit vouloir rester en Amérique, alors que lui était coincé en Angleterre ils n'avaient pas parlé du fait qu'elle soit revenue sur sa parole. Il l'avait enfoui en lui lorsqu'elle était revenue, car il pensait que ça n'avait plus d'importance elle était revenue, alors ils allaient bien. Il allait bien. Ils avaient immédiatement sauté dans une relation, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés comme s'ils n'étaient pas chacun déjà dans une relation avec une autre personne. John et Rose avaient des œillères lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'autre cela avait toujours été le cas, même lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Et c'était quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre, surtout en tant qu'adultes, avec leurs propres responsabilités.

John prit une profonde inspiration, et se confessa à Rose, tentant de tout sortir d'un coup, au cas où elle décide de s'en aller avant qu'il ait fini. Elle écouta sans un mot, sachant très bien qu'il devait enlever ce poids de sa poitrine. Elle se sentit horrible elle qui avait vécu à New York, un tout nouveau monde à ses pieds, prête à s'y attaquer, morceau par morceau. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle. John étant plus âgé, elle avait pensé qu'il s'en sortirait, mais… elle aurait dû se méfier. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, qu'il avait peur qu'elle trouve quelque chose de mieux en Amérique et il avait eu raison d'avoir peur, car elle avait effectivement trouvé quelque chose de mieux – la liberté. Une liberté qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir en Angleterre, seulement en Amérique.

_« J'ai l'impression de devoir me trouver, John. »_

Elle avait découvert un nouveau monde d'une plus grande éducation à New York ils ne faisaient pas de tests pour déterminer votre carrière – vous pouviez être ce que vous vouliez. Vous pouviez changer vos plans d'études du jour au lendemain, assister aux cours que vous désiriez. Rose avait adoré ce type de liberté, et par conséquent, avait perdu de vue les choses et les personnes qu'elle aimait vraiment. Elle avait perdu contact avec Jack et Donna, et même ses parents dans une certaine mesure.

Elle avait tout perdu de vue, avec sa toute nouvelle vie à New York. Elle était revenue en Angleterre avec la découverte qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se trouver – elle savait exactement qui elle était. Et aux côtés de qui elle appartenait.

Elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle pleurait des larmes silencieuses, jusqu'à ce que la main chaude de John touche sa joue, séchant ses larmes avec délicatesse. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Rose ? » Elle soupira, secouant la tête légèrement. « Je suis tellement désolée, John. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire tant de mal. » Il aurait voulu dire qu'il s'en était remis en vérité, cela le blessait toujours. Tout le monde avait quitté sa vie il pensait que Rose serait celle qui resterait, mais elle était partie comme tous les autres.

Ils parlèrent de tout cette nuit là de ce qui s'était mal passé de ce qu'ils n'auraient pas dû faire, et de ce qu'ils auraient dû faire. Enfin, ils parlèrent de La Dispute.

« Ce n'était pas fini pour moi, John. » Ils étaient assis au milieu du lit, face à face, les jambes croisées. « Oui, j'étais folle de rage cette nuit-là, oui, tu m'avais un peu brisé le cœur, mais John, ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était fini. J'étais revenue en Angleterre parce que je ne voulais plus être sans toi. Une dispute n'allait pas changer ce que je ressentais pour toi. » Lui dit-elle.

John l'observa longtemps. Elle ne l'avait pas détesté il ne l'avait pas perdu elle l'aimait toujours. Et au lieu de croire en l'amour qu'ils partageaient, il s'était enfui comme un enfant terrifié. Il avait quitté Rose, avant que Rose ne le quitte. Qu'est-ce que cela faisait de lui ? Il soupira et détourna le regard. « Je suis désolé, Rose. Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça. Je croyais vraiment t'avoir perdu, mais j'aurais dû croire en nous. Ces six derniers mois, c'était ma faute. »

Rose s'avança vers lui, plaçant ses bras autour des épaules de John, utilisant une main pour amener sa tête contre elle alors qu'il prenait des respirations hachées et profondes. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux de manière apaisante jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, puis ramena sa tête en face d'elle. Rose lui donna un sourire, et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Ce qui est fait est fait, John. On ne peut pas changer ce qui s'est passé, peu importe à quel point on aimerait. Le futur est devant nous. Et ça, on a notre mot à dire dessus. Ici, maintenant, on décide notre futur. J'ai fait mon choix il y a longtemps, et je ne te quitterai pas. Pas encore une fois. Je veux ça, je nous veux nous, pour toujours. »

John sourit à son tour. « Tu es à présent coincé avec moi, Rose Tyler. » Rose sourit, s'installant sur ses genoux. « Ouais, mais coincé avec toi, c'est pas si mal. » John posa son front contre le sien. « Ouais ? » Rose pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes afin qu'il sente sa réponse.

« Oui. »

* * *

_*Chanson « Unusual You » de Britney Spears  
Traduction : Tu ne me laisseras jamais tomber… Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi_


	15. Chapitre 14

Chapitre Quatorze

You Make Me Smile*

_Rory s'assit silencieusement sur le dernier banc de l'église. Les funérailles des Pond étaient terminées, pourtant Amy n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce de son siège au premier rang. Bien que ses yeux restent fixés sur les deux cercueils, ils regardaient dans le vide, la définition même du « regard perdu au loin ». Matt était assis derrière elle, ses mains tripotant le programme, l'enroulant puis le déroulant ; répétant le même mouvement, encore et encore. Il continuait de jeter des coups d'œil à Amy, bien que ses yeux volettent d'un cercueil à l'autre, comme pour être sûr qu'ils étaient bien là. Rory se demanda soudainement s'il ne devrait pas avoir un troisième cercueil – pour Amy. Il lui semblait que la jeune rousse écossaise s'était décomposée émotionnellement et mentalement au moment même où elle avait découvert que ses parents étaient morts. Elle était devenue complètement apathique depuis lors, répondant à peine à qui que ce soit, même Matt. La seule fois où il l'avait vu sourire, c'était lorsqu'un des amis à sa mère s'était levé et avait raconté une histoire amusante à propos des tout premiers rendez-vous de ses parents. Et même à ce moment là, c'était un sourire fugace. Le premier souvenir de Rory à propos d'elle était un jour où elle marchait avec sa mère, riant et souriant, sautant par-dessus les flaques d'eau laissées par la pluie de la nuit précédente. Il l'avait envié un instant, car lui rentrait seul chez lui. Maintenant, il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour que sa mère et son père soient encore vivants et en bonne santé. Mais il y avait certaines choses qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas maîtriser. _

_Rory se redressa lorsqu'il repéra qu'Amy avait enfin bougé. Elle reniflait à présent et se retourna pour faire face à Matt, qui l'observait, son attention exclusivement sur elle. « Mes parents sont mort. Je n'ai plus rien. » Matt soupira, et passa un bras autour d'Amy, l'attirant contre lui. « Oh, ma magnifique Pond. Tu as ce que tu as toujours. Tu m'as moi. » Rory baissa la tête, ferma les yeux et, pour la première fois dans sa vie, pria Dieu pour qu'Amélia Pond aie toujours Matt Smith pour lui tenir la main. Il ouvrit ensuite les yeux, se leva et sortit de l'église en silence, la lumière soudaine piquant ses yeux avant que ces derniers ne s'ajustent à la lumière du soleil. Rory Williams savait à présent ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie – il voulait aider les gens. Il n'était peut-être pas assez intelligent pour être un docteur, mais au moins il pouvait être un infirmier._

DW

Les yeux de Rory s'ouvrirent au moment où son réveil s'arrêtait, hurlant la dernière chanson pop que tout le monde chantonnait. Il resta étendu une longue minute, le regard vide fixant son plafond, avant de se rappeler pourquoi il avait mis son réveil.

Aujourd'hui était son premier jour à l'école d'infirmiers. Et il était terrifié.

Après être resté à Leadworth pendant quelques semaines, Rory avait décidé de déménager à Londres et d'y étudier à l'école d'infirmier. Lui, John, Matt et Amy étaient supposé se retrouver après s'être tous installés dans leurs vies, alors pourquoi ne pas bouger ici ? Il avait trouvé un joli appartement et s'était inscrit à l'Université Kingston. Où il se tenait à présent dans le couloir, prenant une grande respiration. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si nerveux ; après tout, c'était son plan de carrière originel. Il savait qu'il voulait aider les gens… alors pourquoi hésitait-il à entrer en classe ? Son téléphone bipa et il le sorti de sa poche de pantalon. **Message de Amy**. Il ouvrit le message et sourit à la vue d'une Amy enceinte levant ses pouces tandis que Matt tenait une pancarte où se lisait : **« Bonne chance à l'école ! »**

Et voilà ; ils lui manquaient. Amy, Matt, et John, ils lui manquaient. Ils étaient dans des villes différentes pour la première fois en six mois. Ils l'avaient toujours fait sourire et à présent, rentrer dans cette classe impliquait ne connaître personne, et c'était ce qui le rendait nerveux. Son téléphone bipa à nouveau. **Message de John. « Ne soit pas nerveux, Rory. Tout se passera bien ; je crois en toi. » **Rory glissa son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon, lissa sa chemise, remonta son sac un peu plus haut, et ouvrit la porte.

* * *

_« Alors ça c'est drôle, » commenta Matt alors qu'il regardait la campagne environnante. « On est perdus – comment est-ce que ça pourrait être drôle ? » Dit sèchement Amy. « Nous ne sommes pas perdus ! Nous sommes à l'aventure ! » Corrigea Matt, agitant ses bras. « Matthew. Je suis enceinte, affamée, et fatiguée. Ramène-nous chez ma grand-mère. » Personne n'avait prévenu Matt à propos des hormones. Rory avait dit que ça arriverait, mais Matt pensais que ce serait comme les nausées matinales (qui duraient TOUTE la journée) et que ce serait seulement difficile un certain temps. Amy changeait facilement d'humeur, et il marchait sur des œufs lorsqu'il était avec elle. Ne vous méprenez pas, il l'aimait, profondément, mais… les choses étaient différentes à présent. Elle pleurait bien plus facilement qu'avant de tomber enceinte ; elle mangeait les pires combinaisons d'aliments (tout en dénigrant les bâtonnets de poissons avec de la crème anglaise !), lui hurlait dessus parce qu'il respirait trop fort et se plaignait constamment que ses pieds lui faisaient mal._

_C'étaient dans de tels moment que Mme Pond manquait VRAIMENT à Matt. Elle aurait su quoi faire avec une Amy Pond hormonale. Lui n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et il avait déjà appelé Rory complètement paniqué au beau milieu de la nuit lorsqu'il avait été envoyé chercher des cornichons, du caramel et (beurk) du bacon._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient arrivés en Écosse et avaient passé les quelques derniers jours avaient Dean et Ellen Pond, qui était aux anges de savoir qu'Amy était enceinte. On lui avait dit qu'elle n'aurait pas à bouger le petit doigt, puisque Matt se chargerait de tout, et c'était ce qu'il avait fait ! Il l'avait traité comme la princesse qu'elle était ! Et, par conséquent, puisqu'Amy était de bonne humeur, il avait décidé d'aller explorer la campagne !_

_Ce qui les avait mené à ce moment ; perdus, avec Amy refusant de penser qu'il en était autrement. Et par conséquent, Matt, ayant peur pour sa vie et ne voulant pas laisser son enfant sans père, avait pris la carte qu'Amy agitait devant son nez et tentait de trouver un moyen de rentrer._

_Encore seulement cinq mois._

DW

Amy leva les yeux de son magazine lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd et son petit-ami qui cria des insultes à pleins poumons. Elle soupira en fermant son magazine et se leva (bien plus lentement que ce qu'elle serait prête à admettre) et se dirigea vers la chambre d'enfant.

Ils avaient eu beaucoup de choses à faire depuis lors retour à Londres. Après avoir rendu visite à la mère de Matt (qu'Amy adorait), ils avaient décidé de s'installer ici (plutôt qu'à Leadworth). Rory était à l'école d'infirmer pas très loin de Londres, et puisque John et Rose étaient à Londres également, Matt était ravi d'être plus près d'eux. Ils s'étaient installés dans leurs propres vies, ce qui convenait parfaitement au couple. Ils avaient trouvé un charmant appartement deux pièces et près d'un parc. Ils avaient emménagé le mois dernier et Matt avait immédiatement commencé à travailler sur la chambre d'enfant. D'où venaient les bruits et les insultes.

Amy entra dans la chambre pour voir Matt qui boitillait autour de la salle, murmurant à lui-même et lançant un regard noir aux pièces du berceau qu'il devait encore assembler.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-elle, s'appuyant contre la porte et tentant de retenir un sourire.

« Ne jamais utiliser la force, elle ne fait que t'embarrasser, » l'informa-t-il entre ses dents serrées. « Sauf si tu es énervée, dans ce cas là… » il agita un bras vers les morceaux du berceau. « … utilise toujours la force ! »

Amy hocha la tête avec sagesse, toussant pour couvrir son rire. « Dois-je aller chercher le manuel ? »

« Je l'ai jeté dans la déchiqueteuse. »

Amy soupira à nouveau, laissant pendre ses bras avec résignation. « Tu as jeté le manuel dans la déchiqueteuse. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui ! » Dit Matt défensivement, prenant un morceau du berceau et l'agita devant elle. « Arrête de me parler quand je suis en colère ! »

Amy ne put se retenir plus longtemps, elle rit à la vue du combat entre Matt et le berceau, Matt étant clairement perdant. Il l'a faisait toujours rire, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle marcha en direction de son petit-ami à présent mécontent et entoura son cou de ses bras. « Ne le prends pas mal, Matt – »

« Ça veut dire l'inverse. » Grogna-t-il, l'entourant de ses bras sans la serrer. « - mais peut-être que tu devrais lire le manuel. Ou aller le chercher le internet, dans ce cas. »

« Je suis un géni, Amélia. Je sais comment monter un berceau. » Déclara-t-il obstinément.

« Très bien, tu as une heure. Passé ce délai, j'appelle John. »

Matt ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la referma prestement lorsqu'il saisit son changement d'humeur. « Oui, chérie. »

* * *

Christopher se tenait devant deux tombes, écoutant le chant des oiseaux, les bruits des animaux, et les voix silencieuses d'autres visiteurs. Il ne s'était pas tenu ici depuis quelques temps, préférant laisser le passé dans le passé. Cependant, rencontrer Rose avait fait remonter de vieilles sensations, et il avait senti qu'il était temps qu'il rende visite à sa femme et à son fils. Il s'accroupit et parla à son fils d'un ton doux, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'Adric était encore en vie. Il n'avait jamais haussé la voix ni parlé d'une manière rude en présence de son jeune fils, voulant qu'il pense à son père comme quelqu'un qui ne le jugerait pas ou ne se fâcherait pas. Il parla des endroits qu'il avait visités et des choses qu'il avait vu, des aventures qu'il avait vécues. Adric lui-même adorait vivre des aventures. Christopher aimait à penser qu'Adric avait vécu les meilleures sept années sur la Terre.

Se déplaçant vers l'autre tombe, il se baissa afin de s'assoir et il s'adossa contre la tombe de sa femme. Il appuya sa tête contre la pierre grise froid, inspira puis expira. Il lui parla de Rose, son temps passé avec la magnifique blonde et enfin les sentiments qu'elle avait réveillé en lui. Était-il infidèle ? Irrespectueux envers sa mémoire ? Ou lui était-il permis d'éprouver des sentiments à nouveau ? D'avoir ces papillons qui s'envolaient dans son estomac au son de son rire, que son cœur batte deux fois plus vite à chaque fois qu'elle souriait ? Il voulait désespérément connaitre les réponses, sachant que, dans ce cas, il ne pouvait se fier qu'à son propre jugement. Et espérer qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Et d'un coup, il commença à pleuvoir. Pendant un long moment, Christopher resta assis là avant de renverser sa tête en arrière et d'éclater de rire. Il avait plu le jour où lui et Romana s'étaient rencontrés, et Adric était né pendant un orage. La chaleur de la pluie pleuvant sur lui avec douceur, Christopher se sentit en paix pour la première fois.

* * *

Donna Noble passait deux très bons mois. Avec le retour de John, les choses étaient finalement revenues (pour eux) à la normale. Rose était plus heureuse que jamais, et elle et John travaillaient sur leur relation. John avait pris son propre appartement, près de chez Rose et les Harkness, et avait fini de s'installer. Rose avait gardé son appartement (même s'ils savaient tous qu'elle passerait la majorité de son temps avec John) et faisait une fête ce soir. Jack et Gwen étaient heureux. Ils s'étaient installés dans une bonne routine et la vie était bonne pour Donna.

Bien qu'elle se sentirait mieux si quelqu'un répondait à la porte. Elle se tenait devant l'appartement de John, et frappait à la porte depuis cinq minutes. Par conséquent, elle cherchait ses propres clés. « Allez, » marmonna-t-elle, jetant un œil autour d'elle. « Tu as intérêt à ne pas être en train de t'envoyer en l'air ou de m'ignorer. » Grogna-t-elle, levant les poings et martelant la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, la tête de John pointant dehors. Donna pouvait voir qu'il était torse nu et que ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés. « Donna ! Tu es en avance. » Elle compta jusqu'à dix avant de l'informer qu'elle était juste à l'heure. C'était lui qui était en retard. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de façon comique avant qu'il la fasse entrer. Donna entra à contrecœur et fut soulagée de constater que John portait un pantalon, et que la raison pour laquelle il ne portait pas de chemise était qu'il en cherchait toujours une. « Rose ! Est-ce que tu as trouvé la boite avec mes chemises ? » Rose répondit en entrant dans la pièce, une chemise bleu clair dans la main. Elle portait une jolie robe bleue (pieds nus bien sûr) et accueillit Donna chaleureusement.

Très bien, maintenant la vie de Donna était plutôt pas mal.

* * *

Jack Harkness passait les deux meilleurs mois de sa vie. John était revenu et Rose était enfin revenue à la vie. Ils étaient exactement là où ils étaient censés être, chacun aux côtés de l'autre, prêts à relever tous les défis. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi ils avaient pris des appartements différents, mais cela avait du sens pour eux. Lui et Gwen étaient en retard à la petite fête que Rose avait demandé de faire pour John. Alors, Jack se tenait dans l'entrée, à tripoter ses cheveux en attendant sa femme. Qui agissait bizarrement depuis quelques semaines. Elle avait d'étranges sauts d'humeur et avait constamment faim, et vomissait tous les matins depuis les trois dernières semaines. Il avait essayé de l'emmener voir un docteur, mais elle avait refusé. Il soupira et tritura ses cheveux une dernière fois avant d'appeler, « Chérie ! Il faut qu'on y aille ! » Il l'entendit grogner alors qu'elle sortait de leur chambre et s'approchait de lui, fermant son sac à main. Jack remarqua qu'elle semblait un peu pâle et il lui toucha l'épaule avec douceur. « Gwen, est-ce que ça va ? Tu semble un peu pâle. »

« Oui, mon chéri, bien sûr. » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire, et il hésita, ne la croyant pas réellement. « Jack, je vais bien, je t'assure. Je suis- » elle s'arrêta et il attendit. Elle le regarda avec un sourire radieux et chamboula son monde.

« Je suis enceinte, Jack. »

* * *

_*Chanson « Smile » de Uncle Kracker  
Traduction : Tu me donnes le sourire_


	16. Chapitre 15

Chapitre Quinze

Oh, my head's to blame for all my heart's mistakes*

Jack sentit le monde partir en vrille incontrôlable, et le sang afflua dans sa tête, emplissant ses oreilles alors qu'il observait sa femme d'un air ahuri pendant un moment. Elle était _quoi _?

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » Dit Jack d'une voix rauque, et le sourire radieux de Gwen s'estompa légèrement, l'incertitude et une légère peur couvrant sa voix. « Je suis enceinte, Jack. Tu vas être père. »

C'était bien ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu. _D'accord. D'accord. La première chose qu'il devait faire était de respirer_. Il prit une respiration tremblante et ferma les yeux, secouant légèrement sa tête. _Père. Lui, Jack Harkness, allait être père. Il allait avoir un enfant, qui allait dépendre de lui pour tout – enfin, pas pour tout, pas au début. Gwen se chargerait de l'alimentation, et de le porter pendant neuf mois._

« Depuis combien de temps ? » Demanda-t-il, sa voix ayant retrouvé son aplomb. « Environ six semaines. » Répondit-elle, l'observant prudemment, attendant qu'il explose.

_Très bien, donc moins de neuf mois. Pour moins de neuf mois, Gwen allait porter un bébé en elle, et elle deviendrait de plus en plus grosse jusqu'à ce que tout le monde s'en rende compte et chacun saurait qu'elle est enceinte. De son bébé. _Son_ bébé._

_« Oh mon dieu. »_ Cela échappe à Jack lorsqu'il réalise. « Je vais être papa. » Il tourna son regard vers Gwen, un sourire radieux étirant finalement ses lèvres, son visage entier éclairé de joie. « Je vais être papa ! OUAIS ! » S'exclama-t-il, attrapant Gwen dans ses bras et la faisant tourner. Son rire enchanté et ses acclamations remplirent l'appartement, et Jack était impatient d'entendre le rire d'un enfant – _le rire de leur enfant_ emplir l'appartement.

Oh. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'un endroit plus grand.

* * *

Christopher remonta le col de sa veste afin de protéger son cou contre le froid qui s'était installé à Londres. L'hiver s'était finalement fait connaître, et, non pour la première fois, Christopher se demanda se qu'il fichait ici. Il savait que Rose était amoureuse de John. Il _savait_ qu'ils étaient probablement à nouveau ensemble, et il _savait_ qu'il n'allait en aucun cas gâcher ça. En aucun cas. Il avait juste… besoin de voir de lui-même qu'elle était heureuse, car c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

Il s'arrêta à un passage piéton, attendant que les voitures passent, et fut soudainement frappé par un souvenir.

_Il attrapa la main de Rose et elle le regarda. Tenir sa petite main dans sa large paume lui fit sentir qu'il pouvait affronter n'importe quel type dans le monde et gagner. Cela lui fit sentir qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il ne pouvait faire. Il sourit et tira sur sa main. « Cours. »_

Il secoua la tête, traversant la route. Les souvenirs devraient suffire. Il descendait le trottoir lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un chanter à tue-tête pas très loin de lui. Il observa les alentours, ayant l'impression que la voix lui était familière, et lorsqu'il aperçut la personne en question… son corps entier s'engourdit.

* * *

"Baby I love you, I never want to let you go, the more I think about it, the more I want to let you know, that everything you do is super-duper cute and I can't stand it!"**

John chantait à tue-tête, ses bras écartés alors qu'il se tenait sur un banc. Rose rougissait et riait, lui criant de se taire. Il sauta à terre et l'attira dans ses bras, baissant les yeux sur elle alors qu'il entamait la seconde partie. "You, you got me where you want me, 'cause I'll do anything to please you, just to make it through another year."***

Elle entoura sa taille de ses bras et lui sourit. "And you, I saw you across the room and I knew that this was going to blossom into something beautiful, you're beautiful."**** Il glissa ses bras sous ses genoux, la souleva dans les airs, et chanta le refrain une dernière fois.

"Baby I love you, I never want to let you go, the more I think about it, the more I want to let you know, that everything you do is super-duper cute and I can't stand it!"

Rose jeta ses bras autour de son cou, penchant la tête en arrière, les gens autour d'eux souriant et riant avec elle devant le couple à l'évidence fou amoureux. « Tu es dingue ! » Gloussa Rose lorsque John la laissa remettre les pieds à terre. « J'ai juste eu une soudaine envie de dire au monde à quel point je t'aimais ! » S'exclama John et elle n'avait jamais été si amoureuse de quelqu'un dans sa vie entière.

Et elle n'avait jamais senti son corps entier devenir si froid alors qu'elle regardait par-dessus l'épaule de John…

Et aperçut Christopher qui les regardait.

* * *

Merde ! Il n'avait pas l'intention de se faire voir par Rose, mais ses pieds étaient plantés au sol avec jalousie alors qu'il regardait John lui chanter une sérénade en plein milieux d'un magasin grouillant. Il paniqua lorsqu'il réalisa que Rose le regardait, ses yeux écarquillés en le reconnaissant. Il garda le contact visuel un instant avant de s'engager dans le grand magasin devant lequel il s'était tenu, espérant qu'elle le suivrait afin qu'il puisse s'expliquer. Il voulait lui dire qu'il voulait juste être sûr qu'elle était heureuse, rien de plus.

* * *

« Alors, où va-t-on maintenant, mon amour ? » Demanda John, lui tenant la main, prêt à aller où elle désirait. « En fait, tu peux partir devant, je dois juste voir un truc là-bas vite-fait. » Dit Rose, ses mots hâtifs alors qu'elle faisait des gestes au-dessus de son épaule vers le grand magasin. « Tu veux aller… à Henrik's ? » Lui demanda John, les sourcils froncés. « Ouais, j'en ai pour une minute. » Répondit Rose, ne réalisant pas son erreur alors qu'elle passait devant lui vers le magasin. John se tint là pendant un moment, se demandant deux choses : Rose détestait cet endroit, alors pourquoi y allait-elle ? Et pourquoi avait-il soudainement un désagréable pressentiment ?

* * *

Elle le trouva dans le fond du magasin, tenant une lourde veste en cuir et l'inspectant soigneusement. Cela lui tiendrait plus chaud que le coupe-vent qu'il portait, pensa-t-elle.

« Que se passe-t-il, Chris ? » Demanda Rose en l'observant avec attention. Il soupira et se retourna pour la regarder. La première chose que Rose remarqua fut le regard dans ses yeux. Il n'avait pas l'air aussi hanté qu'auparavant, plus aussi triste. Il avait l'air… assez tranquille.

« Je ne suis pas là pour créer des problèmes. » Lui dit-il, et elle le crut.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. » Dit finalement Rose, et il sourit. Son cœur sauta légèrement à cela, mais en aucun cas ce n'était les mêmes bonds et chutes qu'il faisait lorsque John souriait. « C'est pour cela que je voulait te voir. Pour te dire que je vais mieux. Je passe à autre chose, et je travaille sur le fait d'avoir une vie fantastique. Grâce à toi. »

Rose ne s'était jamais sentie plus humble dans sa vie entière. Elle n'était pas habituée à être le genre de personne qui change d'autres personnes (bien que John lui ait dit un million de fois qu'elle l'avait sauvé de la folie qui l'avait submergé avec le chagrin lié à la mort de ses parents), et se tenir là alors que Christopher lui disait cela lui donnait une telle leçon d'humilité. Elle souleva ses bras et l'enlaça. L'enlaça aussi fort qu'elle pouvait et espéra que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Christopher rompit l'étreinte et lui sourit, replaçant une mèche folle derrière son oreille alors qu'elle rougissait et tournait son attention vers la veste qu'il tenait. « Tu vas acheter ça ? » Il acquiesça et la suivit jusqu'à la caisse.

* * *

John s'évertuais à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Il regarda Rose entrer dans le magasin et se diriger vers un homme plus âgé, et il réalisa avec choc qu'il s'agissait de Christopher Smith. Comment diable connaissait-elle son patron ? Et que faisait-il à Londres ? Ils se tenaient proche, le genre de 'proche' qui disait à John qu'ils se connaissaient. Lorsqu'elle l'enlaça, le corps entier de John se figea et ses poings se serrèrent avec violence. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de jaloux, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Rose. Il fit quelques pas en avant lorsqu'il vit le Docteur Smith la toucher avec familiarité, et il dût prendre plusieurs respirations pour se calmer. Puis il comprit.

_« Je suis en Amérique également. À New York pour le mariage d'une amie. »_

_« Tu t'amuses bien ? »_

_« Oui, plutôt bien. C'était un peu ennuyeux, mais je me suis fait un nouvel ami. »_

_« Très bien les enfants, je dois assister à un mariage à New York, donc je dois partir. » _

John ne savait plus quoi penser. Ses pensées étaient en désordre alors qu'il réalisait que le Docteur Smith était l'ami que Rose s'était fait, même s'ils avaient l'air d'être bien plus proches que cela. Mais Rose ne savait pas qui il était, n'est-ce pas ? Elle lui aurait dit qu'elle avait rencontré son patron… n'est-ce pas ?

Et pour le Docteur Smith ? Il savait à n'en pas douter qui était Rose. Peut-être pas la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais sans aucun doute lorsqu'il était rentré au labo. Ce qui expliquait sa soudaine animosité envers John. Est-ce que le Docteur Smith été allé à New York en pensant qu'il pourrait gagner Rose ? Qu'il pourrait la lui prendre ? Personne n'allait lui prendre Rose !

John était prêt à charger et à mettre l'homme K.O. lorsqu'il vit Rose tendre le sac qui contenait la veste nouvellement achetée et _prendre sa main_. Le cerveau de John s'éteignit. Non. Non, Rose ne le tromperait jamais. _Pourquoi pas ? Tu l'as bien trompé, toi._

* * *

« Alors, et maintenant ? » Demanda Rose, tenant la main de Christopher et comparant intérieurement cette main à celle de John. John gagnait ; il gagnait toujours.

« Je finis quelques trucs ici et je repars à New York. » Lui dit Christopher, ne voulant jamais lâcher sa main.

« Vraiment ! C'est génial ! »

Christopher acquiesça, tout sourire. « Ouais, Susan n'arrête pas de me supplier, et j'ai envie d'être plus proche d'elle. »

Rose opina, se sentant un peu triste. « Donc, je suppose que c'est un au revoir. »

« Non, pas vraiment. Je peux rendre visite, si tu le veux. » Demanda-t-il pour tâter le terrain.

« Ouais, j'adorerais. »

Christopher lâcha sa main, et prit le sac dans son autre. Il prit le visage de Rose entre ses mains et sourit. « Avant que je m'en aille, Rose, je voulais juste te dire, tu as été fantastique. Absolument fantastique. Et tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi. » Rose gloussa, et Christopher se pencha et effleura ses lèvres en guise d'au revoir.

« Eh bien, on dirait que tu t'es fait un ami, Rose. »

Christopher se redressa vivement et serra les mâchoires lorsqu'il vit qui avait parlé. Rose se retourna brusquement, pâle et horrifiée.

John se tenait devant eux, une expression de furie froide sur le visage. Ses mains agrippaient le dos du banc tellement fort que ses jointures étaient blanches.

« John, s'il te plait, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

« Vraiment ? Je t'ai vu tenir sa main et le laisser t'embrasser, et tu t'attends à ce que je te croie ? »

« John, écoute, Chris est l'ami que j'ai rencontré à New York, je t'en ai parlé, tu t'en souviens ? » Dit Rose précipitamment pour le rassurer.

« Et est-ce qu'il t'a dit qui il est ? Est-ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il était un scientifique travaillant sur un projet secret avec d'autres pays ? »

Rose arborait un air étonné. « Comment sais-tu ça ? »

« Demande-lui de quelle unité il était en charge. Demande-lui qui était dans son unité. »

Rose passait du regard furieux de John à celui de Christopher, qui avait l'air… mi-effrayé mi-désolé.

« Chris ? »

Il soupira, passant une main sur sa tête. « J'étais le directeur des physiciens. Je travaillais avec John. »

Rose fit un pas en arrière, secouant la tête.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais la Rose dont il n'arrêtait pas de parler jusqu'à ce que tu me dises que tu étais toujours amoureuse de lui. » Lui dit Christopher, sentant son cœur se briser face au regard trahi qu'elle portait.

« Tu ne me l'as jamais dit ! Tu savais qui j'étais, tu savais que j'aimais encore John, et tu n'as rien dit ! Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu le connaissais et que je lui manquais autant qu'il me manquait ! »

« Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé, Rose ! Tu n'étais pas prête, tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas sure que vouloir revenir avec lui ! »

Au moment même où ces mots lui échappaient, Christopher aurait voulu les reprendre. Rose avait l'air horrifiée et se retourna pour regarder John.

Le génie avait l'air dévasté, comme si tous ses espoirs et ses rêves venaient d'être réduis en miettes. Rose tendit le bras vers lui, mais il fit un pas en arrière.

« John, je t'aime. » Lui dit-elle, des larmes dans les yeux et dans la voix. « Je veux être avec toi. »

John la regarda, les yeux embués. « Je dois y aller. » Il se retourna et s'éloigna d'elle, s'éloigna de la peine, s'éloigna de la douleur, s'éloigna de tout.

* * *

_*Chanson « The Mess I Made » de Parachute  
Traduction : Oh, ma tête est à blâmer pour toutes les erreurs de mon cœur_

Les paroles suivantes viennent de la chanson _« Can't Stand It » de Never Shout Never_ :

** « _Bébé je t'aime, je veux ne jamais te laisser partir, plus j'y pense et plus je veux que tu saches, que tout ce que tu fais est vraiment trop mignon et je ne peux plus le supporter! »_

*** _Toi, tu m'as où tu veux, car je ferais n'importe quoi pour te satisfaire, juste pour continuer une année de plus._

**** _Et toi, je t'ai vu à travers la salle et j'ai su que cela fleurirait en quelque chose de magnifique, tu es magnifique._


	17. Chapitre 16

Chapitre Seize

Regrets collect, like old friends, here to relive your darkest moments*

Donna fut frappée par une violente impression de déjà-vu. Rose se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les larmes coulant sur son visage, son corps parcouru de soubresauts et elle apparaissait exactement de la même manière que lorsqu'elle et John avaient rompus il y a quelques mois.

« Ne dis rien… » Supplia Donna et Rose fondit en larmes.

« Il me déteste ! » Sanglota-t-elle et Donna la mena dans l'appartement jusqu'au canapé, où elle attrapa son téléphone et envoya un texto à Jack.

_9-1-1 !_

Elle reçut une réponse quelques instants après.

_Fais la queue ! Je suis occupé ! Préviens Gwen !_

Encore une chance que Donna n'ait rien de prévu aujourd'hui.

* * *

John n'avait pas touché au verre de whiskey, Jack assis en face de lui. Le futur père ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou une mauvaise chose. Quand John s'était montré à sa porte, il avait la même tête que lorsque lui et Rose avaient rompu. À l'exception près que, la dernière fois, John était soûl et furieux. Maintenant, il était silencieux, sobre et blessé.

« Je ne sais pas si elle m'aime Jack. » Dit-il doucement.

Jack aperçut sa femme s'en aller, sachant très bien qu'elle allait voir Rose. « Que s'est-il passé, John ? »

* * *

« Je ne savais même pas que John m'attendais. Je pensais qu'il était parti devant. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie avec Christopher. » Expliqua Rose doucement, sa gorge enrouée d'avoir pleuré. Gwen était arrivée, s'était assise de l'autre côté de la jeune femme déprimée, et tenait à présent sa main.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Donna, ne voulant pas réellement savoir si sa meilleure amie était une femme infidèle.

« Parce que je savais que cela arriverait. John a été tellement merveilleux depuis que nous sommes ensemble et je savais qu'il ne comprendrait pas ce qui s'est passé. »

Gwen échangea un regard avec la rousse.

« Que s'_est-il_ passé ? »

* * *

« Elle l'enlaçait, tenait sa main elle l'a même laissé l'embrasser. » Raconta John, vidant un troisième verre. Jack restait silencieux, son cerveau réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Ça se présentait mal.

« Elle avait l'air heureuse avec lui. »

« Elle est heureuse avec toi, John. Elle est sur un petit nuage. » Insista-t-il.

« Vraiment ? » John regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux. « Le Docteur Smith a rapporté qu'elle lui avait dit ne pas être sûre que l'on se remette ensemble. »

Jack grimaça. « Eh bien, est-ce que tu peux vraiment lui en vouloir ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec précaution.

John regarda à nouveau son verre. « Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas dit qu'elle avait des doutes ? J'aurais attendu qu'elle soit prête, Jack. Je l'aime. »

* * *

« Je l'aime, je l'aime vraiment ! »

« Je te crois, » dit Gwen d'un ton rassurant, « mais avais-tu des doutes ? »

« Bien sûr que j'avais des doutes. Mais je n'en ai plus, plus maintenant. Dès l'instant où je l'ai vu à l'aéroport, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Du moment que John était dans ma vie, à mes côtés, je savais que l'on pouvait traverser n'importe quoi. C'est pour cela que j'ai parlé à Christopher. Je lui disais au revoir, car je sais que John est le seul homme que j'aimerai jamais ! »

« Dis-le-lui. » Suggéra Donna.

« Je voudrais bien, mais il n'écoutera pas. » Rose tenta de contrôler un sanglot à l'idée que John ne la croirait plus jamais. « Donna, son visage… il y avait tellement de douleur. Il ne me fait plus confiance. »

* * *

« Je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance. » La moitié du verre de John était vide.

« Je pense que toute cette situation est ironique. » Lança finalement Jack.

John eut l'air confus.

« Tu penses qu'elle t'a trompé, et qu'elle ne veut pas vraiment être avec toi. Est-ce que Martha te rappelle quelque chose ? »

L'expression de confusion de John se changea en regard noir.

« Maintenant, tu es dans le même bateau, Docteur. Tu te souviens comment ça a fini la dernière fois ? »

Son regard noir se transforma en un regard d'acceptation. « Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? »

* * *

« Bats-toi pour lui. Tu ne t'étais pas battu pour cette relation la dernière fois. Ne refais pas la même erreur. » L'informa Donna. Rose acquiesça. La dernière fois, ils étaient tous les deux partis au lieu de parler. Ce n'était qu'un autre coup dur ; et elle l'aimait trop pour le laisser partir.

« Tu as raison. »

« Je sais que j'ai raison. » Dit Donna d'un air suffisant. Il y eut un coup à la porte et Gwen se leva pour ouvrir, supposant qu'il s'agissait de Jack. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut surprise et soulagée devant celui qui se tenait là.

_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't_  
_So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road_  
_And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope**_

Jack était là, un John silencieux et triste à ses côtés. « Eh bien ? » Demanda Jack, espérant avoir une idée de l'ambiance dans la pièce.

« Elle est prête à gérer ça. » Répondit Gwen et Jack fit un signe de la tête vers John.

« Lui aussi. Peut-on ? » Les garçons entrèrent dans l'appartement, Gwen à leur tête. « Rose, c'est pour toi. »

DW

Rose leva les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit son nom et son cœur s'arrêta dans sa poitrine à la vue de John, qui avait une tête à avoir perdu son chien. Son cœur se relança de lui-même lorsqu'il la regarda, et sous toute la douleur et la colère… elle pouvait voir qu'il l'aimait toujours.

Le fait de voir Rose fit finalement des miracles sur John. Il capta son langage corporel abattu, ses yeux rouges et bouffis, les traces des larmes tachant ses joues et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était à quel point elle était magnifique, et il s'avait que quoi qu'il puisse se passer, il ne la quitterait jamais.

« Salut, » L'accueillit-il d'une voix douce, et Rose fondit.

« Salut. » Retourna-t-elle, sa propre voix douce à cause de tous ses pleurs mais pour les autres, ils avaient une meilleure voix à présent qu'ils étaient à moins de dix mètres l'un de l'autre.

« On va vous laisser parler. » Dit Donna calmement et elle conduisit le couple marié dehors, en direction du pub local.

Après un instant d'hésitation, John entra dans la pièce et prit place sur la table basse de Donna, voulant être proche de Rose et à la fois restant capable de la voir. Son choix l'amenait très près de Rose, et, si elle se penchait légèrement en avant, ils s'embrasseraient.

« Je ne vais pas insulter notre relation en te demandant si tu m'aimes. » Commença John, ses mains jointes et balançant dans l'espace entre ses jambes. Rose opina avec gratitude.

« Je suis désolée à propos d'aujourd'hui avec… Christopher. Je ne savais vraiment pas qu'il allait être là. Je ne savais pas qu'il était à Londres et lorsque je l'ai vu, j'ai paniqué et j'ai pensé qu'il allait te raconter à propos de New York. »

« Il avait un bon nombre d'opportunités en Utah. Il y a eu plusieurs périodes à la fin du projet où il me regardait comme si j'étais un malfaiteur, et il était souvent sur le point de dire quelque chose mais finalement il s'en allait. En général après que tu aies appelé. »

Rose baissa le regard sur ses mains, digérant les informations. Elle savait que Christopher avait des sentiments pour elle, mais de savoir qu'il voyait John comme un problème ou un obstacle, cela changeait la vision qu'elle avait de leur relation. Ce n'était pas la faute de John s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble (non, la faute venait des deux côtés), ou qu'elle n'était pas capable d'avoir une relation avec Christopher. Elle appréciait vraiment Christopher et adorait leur amitié, mais peut-être était-ce pour le mieux qu'il soit parti.

« Rose, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu n'étais pas sûre de vouloir que l'on se remette ensemble ? »

« Parce que je n'avais pas ces doutes. Je ne les avais plus. » Elle leva les yeux vers lui, faisant en sorte qu'ils croisent leurs regards. « À l'instant même où je t'ai aperçu à l'aéroport, tout ce à quoi je pensais était combien je t'aimais encore. Combien j'étais encore _tellement_ amoureuse de toi je ne savais pas comment nous avions fait pour rester séparés tant de temps. Tu étais et es toujours la seule personne que j'ai envie d'embrasser avec qui je veux me réveiller chaque matin et un jour, je veux que mes enfants t'appellent 'papa'. » Proclama-t-elle passionnément.

John se leva et pendant un instant terrifiant, Rose crut que ce n'était pas assez et qu'il allait la quitter. Cependant, ses peurs s'apaisèrent lorsque vint son tour de parler.

« Je ne veux plus jouer à ces jeux, Rose. Je t'aime et je sais que tu es la seule femme dans le monde avec laquelle je veux être. Je veux que nous sachions tous les deux où nous nous trouvons et notre position dans la vie de l'autre. »

Puis il s'agenouilla et tira un petit écrin de velours de sa poche de pantalon. Il l'ouvrit et le souffle de Rose se bloqua dans sa gorge.

« Rose Marion Tyler. Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

* * *

_*Chanson « Shake It Out » de Florence + The Machine  
Traduction : Les regrets s'accumulent, comme de vieux amis, pour raviver vos plus sombres instants_

_**Je serai damné si je fais ça, et damné si je ne le fais pas  
Alors voilà de quoi boire dans le noir à la fin du chemin  
Je suis prête à souffrir et prête à espérer_


	18. Chapitre 17

Chapitre Dix Sept

I'm running out of ways to make you see  
I want you to stay here beside me  
So just tell me today and take my hand*

Jack gigota dans son siège, se remémorant l'instant avec John avant qu'ils ne partent trouver Rose. John les avaient fait s'arrêter à son appartement afin qu'il puisse récupérer quelque chose. Il lui restait encore quelques boîtes à vider et il avait fouillé frénétiquement dans l'une d'elles près de son lit avant d'enfin trouver ce qu'il cherchait et de le mettre dans sa poche, déclarant qu'ils pouvaient dorénavant aller voir Rose.

Jack avait eu une idée de ce dont il s'agissait, et bien qu'il soit très heureux pour eux, d'un autre côté, les disputes de John et Rose à propos de tromperies… ce n'était pas leur première dispute à ce sujet et cela le rendait nerveux à propos de que je John avait ou n'avait pas attrapé à ce moment-là.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chéri ? » Demanda Gwen, notant le froncement de sourcils inquiet de son mari. Jack prit une grande gorgée de sa boisson et indiqua à Gwen et Donna de se rapprocher.

« Je pense qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'énorme. »

« Tu penses que John et Rose vont encore rompre ? » Demanda Gwen, à présent inquiète. Jack secoua la tête.

« Encore plus énorme. »

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus énorme que ça ? » Demanda Donna, confuse.

« D'accord, écoutez ; avant que nous arrivions, John nous a fait nous arrêter à son appartement pour aller chercher quelque chose. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Questionna Gwen.

« Une boîte. Une petite boîte carrée couverte de velours. »

Il y eut un silence de mort à la table pendant un long moment.

« Jack, tu sais ce que tu viens de décrire ? » Dit Donna, la voix légèrement tremblante. Jack opina.

« Eh bien, n'est-ce pas une formidable nouvelle ? Ne voulons-nous pas qu'ils se marient ? »

« Oh, bien sur que si. » Acquiesça Donna d'une voix plus stable. « Au contraire, j'attends ça depuis un moment maintenant. » Confessa-t-elle et Gwen hocha la tête.

« Moi aussi. Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles, pour nous et pour eux. Je pense que le mariage serait vraiment bien pour John et Rose, et honnêtement, on dirait que John attendait ça depuis un moment aussi. »

« Je me demande depuis combien de temps il a prévu ça. »

« John ? Prévoir quelque chose ? J'en doute. Il a probablement acheté la bague en avance, mais c'est tout. »

« Tu as raison. Il l'aurait probablement demandé en mariage en plein milieu d'une friterie. » Dit Gwen dans un sourire et Donna renifla à cette image. C'aurait été eux tout craché.

Puis elle nota le silence de Jack. Elle regarda son demi-frère, qui était assis les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jack ? » Donna pensait que Jack aurait été plus excité, proclamant fièrement qu'il serait le témoin, puisqu'il avait été la personne à créer leur couple, et commençant à planifier l'enterrement de vie de garçon. Au lieu de… ça.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. » Confessa-t-il finalement et les deux femmes le regardèrent bouche bée.

« Tu penses que ce n'est pas une bonne idée que John et Rose se marient. » Déclara Donna, choquée.

Jack prit appui sur ses avant-bras posés sur la table. « Le mariage est un pas énorme et ce n'est pas quelque chose dont tu peux fuir aisément. Tu ne peux pas dire 'fait chier' et partir comme ça. »

Donna continua de lui lancer un regard noir. « Écoute, je les aime tous les deux énormément, mais c'est la _deuxième_ fois qu'ils ont une dispute à cause de tromperies. »

« Tromperies supposées ! » Le corrigea Gwen. « Rose n'a jamais trompé John ! »

« Pas comme John. »

« Et elle ne le fera jamais ! Ils ont besoin de se marier afin de ne plus avoir peur de ça. »

« L'insécurité ! Ouais, c'est une excellente raison pour se marier ! » Répliqua Jack sarcastiquement. Donna avait l'air prête à l'étrangler, mais Gwen l'arrêta.

« Regarde-moi bien, Jack Harkness. » Jack observa sa femme. « Pourquoi nous sommes-nous mariés ? Vraiment. » Il la regarda, permettant à son esprit d'errer vers la nuit où ils s'étaient mariés…

_Jack amena leurs mains à sa bouche, pressant un baiser au dos de la main de Gwen, ses yeux toujours fixés sur la route. Il sourit lorsqu'il entendit son doux rire, et la seule chose dans son esprit fut d'en faire sa femme. Il était fatigué de prétendre qu'il n'était pas seul, et fatigué de coucher à droite et à gauche sans avoir ce genre de connexion. Il n'avait pas réalisé cela jusqu'à ce que Gwen parte. Pendant qu'elle était partie, elle lui avait manqué et il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Mais quand elle s'était montrée à son bureau, célibataire et lui disant qu'elle voulait être avec lui, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. C'était elle, pour lui. Ils avaient vécu beaucoup de moments difficiles, mais cela valait le coup, juste pour l'avoir avec lui._

_« Est-ce que Owen et Tosh nous rejoignent ici ? » Demanda Gwen, se coulant plus près de son fiancé._

_« Ouaip. »_

_« Jack, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que Donna soit là ? Tes parents ? »_

_« Ici et maintenant, Gwen, tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est toi. Notre mariage nous concerne et c'est comme ça que je veux tout commencer, juste toi et moi. » Gwen tendit la main vers le haut, attrapant son cou, caressant sa peau douce de son pouce. « D'accord, chéri. Juste toi et moi. »_

_Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le bâtiment, Tosh et Owen étaient dehors, ce dernier tirant sur une cigarette. Tosh tenait la robe de Gwen et son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle les vit. Jack reçut un baiser rapide avant que les deux femmes se retirent pour se préparer._

_Owen lui tendit une flasque. « Tu es sûr de toi, mon gars ? Une seule femme pour le reste de ta vie, tu penses que tu peux le faire ? »_

_Jack sentit le whiskey brûler sa gorge. « Owen, si toi tu peux le faire, alors je peux le faire sans aucun doute. »_

_« Jack Grayson Harkness, voulez-vous prendre pour légitime épouse Gwen Elizabeth Cooper ici présente ? » Jack hocha la tête, plus sérieux que jamais, lui confiant sa vie._

_« Oui, je le veux. »_

_« Gwen Elizabeth Copper, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Jack Grayson Harkness ici présent ? »_

_« Oui, je le veux. »_

_« Dans ce cas, je vous déclare mari et femme. »_

_Et c'était tout ce qui comptait._

Jack soupira, détournant le regard. « Nous savions ce que nous voulions, Jack. On ne se préoccupait pas de quelqu'un ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Juste toi et moi, tu te souviens ? »

« Juste toi et moi. »

« John et Rose savent s'ils sont prêts à se marier ou non. » Intervint Donna et Jack acquiesça.

« Eh bien dans ce cas, allons voir ? »

* * *

Rory balaya la station de train du regard, se demandant s'il avait l'air aussi perdu qu'il l'était. Il avait enfin obtenu un congé pour se rendre à Londres, et maintenant qu'il était là, il se sentait un peu nerveux. Cela faisait six mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Matt, Amy, et John. Amy devait être proche de ses six mois de grossesse, et être énorme (non pas qu'il dirait cela à voix haute). Il leur avait dit qu'il viendrait. Où étaient-ils ?

« Rory ! »

Rory s'arrêta, tournant la tête d'un côté. Est-ce qu'il avait entendu son nom ?

« Rory Williams ! »

Rory Williams, c'était lui. Rory se retourna vers la voix.

Et les vit.

Matt et Amy se tenaient près de l'autre bout de la station, Matt sur ses orteils, tentant de regarder par-delà la foule, et contre toute attente il portait un _Stetson_. Il avait entendu la voix d'Amy, et lorsque Matt trébucha légèrement, Rory put voir à quel point Amy était visiblement enceinte. Et elle était magnifique. Incapable de se contenir et se permettant de justifier son comportement d'être exposé à Matt Smith pour bien trop longtemps, il leur fit savoir sa présence.

« AMY ! »

La rousse enceinte l'aperçu, le plus grand et large sourire que Rory ait jamais vu éclairant son visage, et elle tira sur la chemise de Matt avant de rejoindre Rory comme elle put. Matt la battu aisément, prenant dans ses bras l'infirmer pris au dépourvu et le faisant tourner.

« Rory le Romain ! » L'accueillit-il. Rory rit, serrant son ami avec force.

Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol, il se tourna vers Amy qui avait attendu son tour avec (im)patience. Rory prit un instant pour la détailler ses joues rougies de bonheur, ses yeux brillants d'excitation, et bien sur son ventre galbé. Rory leva la main vers elle, attendant une permission. Amy hocha la tête avec un rire et Rory toucha son ventre avec délicatesse. Il pouvait sentir le petit dedans bouger et il lâcha un rire surpris souligné par l'émerveillement et l'admiration. « Wow. » Amy jeta ses bras autour de son cou et l'enlaça aussi fort qu'elle put. Il lui avait tellement manqué, et maintenant ils étaient à nouveau presque tous ensembles.

Rory la lâcha finalement et recula d'un pas, tapant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. « Très bien. J'ai des questions, mais la première est la suivante. Nom d'un chien, qu'est-ce que tu as sur la tête ? »

Amy jeta sa tête en arrière en riant, tandis que Matt le mesurait du regard froidement. « C'est un Stetson. Je porte des Stetsons maintenant. Les Stetsons sont cool. »

Rory secoua seulement la tête.

Ils lui avaient vraiment manqué.

* * *

_Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love**_

* * *

Rose regarda John pendant un long moment, avant d'observer la bague qu'il lui présentait. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui…

Elle put voir leur première rencontre, leur premier baiser, leurs premiers ébats amoureux, la première fois qu'il lui a dit « Je t'aime » dans cette main légèrement tremblante et tenant une bague.

Elle put voir leur première dispute, leur première rupture, et leur premier appel après ladite rupture.

Elle put voir leurs retrouvailles à l'aéroport, leurs câlins cette première nuit-là, la sélection de son (à lui, mais au final à elle aussi) nouvel appartement, le baptême dudit appartement dans son sourire nerveux.

Mais, plus important encore, elle pouvait voir leur futur dans ses yeux.

Rose sourit, seule réponse qu'elle voulait jamais lui donner.

« Oui. Je veux t'épouser, John. »

* * *

_*Chanson « Just Say Yes » de Snow Patrols  
Traduction : Je deviens à cours de façons de te monter  
Que je veux que tu restes ici à mes côtés  
Alors dis-le moi aujourd'hui et prend ma main_

_**Dis seulement oui, dis seulement oui, rien ne te retient  
Ce n'est pas un test, ni un tour de ton esprit  
Seulement l'amour_


	19. Chapitre 18

Chapitre Dix Huit

John observa sa fiancée se promener dans l'appartement, le sourire de son visage si lumineux qu'il éclipsait le soleil alors qu'elle racontait les détails de ses nouvelles fiançailles à sa mère. Il la regarda lever sa main gauche, observant l'anneau à son doigt. Il était magnifique pour elle elle n'avait pas besoin d'une pierre avec des milliers de diamants. Elle avait seulement besoin de quelque chose de simple, quelque chose qui leur correspondait. John bougea légèrement, le drap glissant avec lui. Ils avaient quitté l'appartement de Donna et foncé dans de leur, impatients de célébrer leurs fiançailles. Ce n'était rien de ce qu'il s'était imaginé. C'était court et dur doux et tendre intense et puissant. C'était tout et rien. John avait entendu une fois que le sexe était différent après s'être fiancé ou marié. C'était vrai. De savoir que Rose Tyler allait être sa femme le faisait se sentir puissant, comme si rien ne pouvait les séparer. Comme si toutes ces années et ces six mois, comme si toutes ces disputes et ses malentendus, valaient tous le coup. Honnêtement, il les revivrait tous, juste pour arriver à ce moment-là. Il posa la tête contre la tête de lit, fermant les yeux. Lui et Rose allaient retrouver Rory, Matt et Amy, et John avait hâte de montrer à Amy qu'il avait réussi à rassembler son courage et que Rose allait devenir sa femme. Amy serait si fière de lui. Il avait déjà des plans en tête pour le mariage. En temps normal, il aurait demandé à Jack d'être son témoin, mais il voulait demander au capitaine d'organiser l'événement, et demander à Rory d'être son témoin. Il était plus proche du jeune homme silencieux qu'il l'était du génie exubérant et excité. John supposait que Rose allait demander à Donna d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur. Dans tous les cas, ils trouveraient un compromis.

Il ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit le lit ployer sous le poids de sa fiancée. « Tu en as déjà marre de moi ? » Le taquina-t-elle, se positionnant sur ses genoux.

Il enveloppa son corps de ses bras, lui donnant un sourire endormi. « Je… prenais juste un petit moment. » Il devint sérieux alors qu'il la serrait contre lui.

« Je n'ai jamais cessé de rêver de cet instant. Je n'ai jamais cessé de croire qu'un jour tu serais ma femme. »

Les yeux de Rose devinrent humides et elle l'enlaça fermement. « Je t'aime, John. Et je n'ai jamais cessé d'espérer non plus. »

Elle recula légèrement, afin qu'elle puisse voir sa réaction à sa confession. « Même avant que Jack nous mette ensemble, je savais déjà que tu étais celui avec qui je voudrais passer le reste de ma vie. À dix-sept ans, la seule personne que je voulais être était ta femme. »

John l'observa, rendu complètement humble et émerveillé par sa confession. Il leva la main vers elle et traça sa mâchoire avec légèreté, prenant son menton entre son pouce et son index avec douceur.

« Combien de temps vas-tu rester avec moi ? »

Elle rentra son nez dans sa paume avec un sourire doux.

« Je resterai toujours. »

DW

Rory observa la chambre à bébé, s'imprégnant de la couleur des murs, des bordures, du rocking-chair et des nombreux animaux en peluche. Il examina ensuite le berceau, silencieux.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Demanda Amy qui tenait son bras et appuyait sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami.

« Je pense que tu as fait un travail formidable. » Amy sourit largement de plaisir.

« Hey, et moi ? » S'écria Matt avec indignation.

« Oh, je peux voir que tu as travaillé sur le berceau. »

« Et ? »

« Et je pense très honnêtement que tu devrais le tester. Juste au cas où. » Amy pouffa de rire, et Matt postillonna d'indignation.

Après avoir visité l'appartement, Rory et Amy furent prêts à aller au restaurant qu'ils avaient réservé. Jusqu'à ce que Matt décide de porter un nœud papillon.

« Sérieusement, Matt ? Un nœud papillon ? » Grogna Amy.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec les nœuds papillon ? » Demanda Matt, un tantinet sur la défensive.

« Tout. » Dit platement Rory, et Amy gloussa. Matt leva les mains afin de resserrer son nœud. « Non, pas du tout. Les nœuds papillon son cool. »

« Bon, d'accord, est-ce qu'on peut y aller maintenant ? »

Matt examina longuement son nœud. « Il n'est pas assorti à ma chemise. »

« Quoi ! » Hurla Amy. « On n'a pas le temps ! »

« Oh, tu devrais toujours perdre du temps quand tu n'en a pas. Le temps n'est pas ton patron. Règle 408. » Constata Matt avec sérieux avant de se précipiter vers leur chambre.

« Tu es sérieux ? » Dit Rory, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier.

« Jamais sciemment. Ne jamais être sciemment sérieux. Règle 27. » Répondit Matt de sa chambre. Il y eut un long silence avant que la voix de Matt ne résonne dans l'appartement.

« Amy ! Où est mon fez ? »

Rory observa Amy. « On n'y arrivera jamais. »

« Non. »


	20. Chapitre 19

Chapitre Dix-neuf  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun*

« Nous allons être en retard pour les cocktails ! » Gémit Matt en toquant à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Dit celui qui a changé sa chemise ET son nœud papillon trois fois il y a trois jours ! » Parvint la réponse étouffée. « Et puis, qui porte des nœuds papillon, d'abord ? »

« Hey ! Les nœuds papillon sont cool ! » Enfin la porte s'ouvrit et Amy sortit, un tantinet nerveuse. Après tout, elle était enceinte de sept mois, et cela ne passait pas inaperçu. Elle portait une robe d'été couleur lavande et des mocassins blancs assortis au bandeau blanc qu'elle utilisait pour attacher ses cheveux. Elle était un peu maquillée et, avec sa grossesse exposée, Matt n'avait jamais été aussi amoureux d'elle. « Tu es magnifique, » lui dit-il, une expression douce sur le visage. Lorsqu'Amy répondit par un large sourire, il eut un léger sourire en coin et ajouta « pour une humaine ». À son plus grand plaisir, au lieu de lui crier dessus (ce à quoi il s'attendait) elle rit, lui donnant une tape sur les fesses puis elle dit « Allons-y, Monsieur l'idiot. »

DW

Rory devait bien l'admettre, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi porter. La fête était dans moins de trois heures et il était toujours incapable de savoir comment se présenter.

Devait-il y aller en tant que Rory, l'Assistant ?

Rory l'Infirmier ?

Rory le Grandit ?

Ou juste… Rory ?

Il gémit et se jeta sur son lit, plongeant la tête dans son oreiller. Depuis quand était-il devenu une petite fille de quatorze ans qui se préparait pour son premier rendez-vous ? C'étaient juste Amy, Matt et John, ses plus proches amis. Et il n'avait jamais dû être qui que ce soit d'autre que lui-même en leur présence. C'était ça. Il savait exactement comment s'habiller.

DW

« Rose. »

« Ne dis rien. »

« Mais – »

« Non. Garde-le pour toi. »

John était étendu sur le lit, se mordant la lèvre pour tenter de garder ses pensées pour lui. Rose avait changé de tenue pour la quatrième fois aujourd'hui et s'ils voulaient échapper aux bouchons, ils devaient partir, et vite. « Chérie, aux risques d'avoir l'air d'un… homme, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec les tenues précédentes ? » Rose le regarda, frustrée. « Rien, mais elles ne convenaient pas. Ce sont tes plus proches amis et je veux avoir l'air bien, pour eux et pour toi. »

John se redressa sur ses coudes. « Moi ? » Rose remua et John dut combattre un sourire à la vue de sa fiancée (fiancée !) se tenant là en culotte et soutien-gorge, ayant l'air tout simplement adorable. « Je veux que tu sois fier. » Marmonna-t-elle contre toute attente. Il s'assit et rampa vers le bord du lit, où il laissa pendre ses pieds. Habillé de son costume à fines rayures qu'il portait à l'aéroport, il leva les bras et s'empara des hanches de Rose, la tirant dans l'espace libre entre ses jambes.

« Rose Tyler. Il n'y a jamais, JAMAIS, eut un seul jour où je n'ai pas été fier d'être à toi. Que des gens me voient à tes côtés et pensent 'Quel enfoiré chanceux. Comment ce tocard maigre comme un clou a-t-il pu atterrir avec une femme aussi belle qu'elle ?' » Rose rit tout en plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules. « Je pense que c'est l'inverse, chéri. » « Je suis pratiquement sûr que non. » Dit John dans un sourire, alors qu'il se penchait et plaçait un doux baiser à la base de son cou. « Nous sommes tous les deux des gens extrêmement chanceux, mon ange. » Murmura-t-il, marquant les mots sur sa peau. « Bien, je sais exactement ce que tu devrais porter. » Lui dit-il tout en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le placard. Lorsqu'il en sortit la robe noire que Rose avait portée lors de sa première nuit de retour à Londres, au club où ils s'étaient revus, Rose tomba à nouveau amoureuse de lui.

DW

Chose étonnante, Matt et Amy furent les premiers à arriver au petit café situé dans le Centre de Londres un endroit qui était le plus proche pour tout le monde.

« Soit nous sommes en avance – »

« Soit nous sommes très en retard. »

« Ne sois pas si négatif, Matt. »

« D'accord, juste en retard. »

« Tout juste. » Dit Amy, se dirigeant vers le patio et localisant une table assez grande pour le groupe et dans l'ombre. « Parfait. » Jugea-t-elle, et le couple s'installa. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Amy (malgré son meilleur jugement) évoqua le sujet du nom du bébé. « Nous devons choisir un prénom, Matt. »

« Mais nous l'avons déjà fait ! »

« On ne va PAS l'appeler Stormageddon, Le Sombre Seigneur de Tous ! » Trancha Amy sèchement, épuisé d'avoir encore le même débat.

« Pourquoi pas ? Personne n'ira chercher des noises à un gosse avec un nom pareil ! »

« Personne ne voudra devenir son ami non plus ! Écoute, j'ai beaucoup pensé à Vincent. »

« Oh… ça c'est un bon choix ! Bravo, Pond ! On pourra le surnommer Vinny. »

« Bien sûr… si on vivait en Amérique. Tenons-nous en à Vince. »

« Comme si ça faisait moins Américain. » Dit Matt en faisant la moue. Amy commençait à l'attaquer lorsque la voix de Rory coupa ce qui aurait certainement été la Tempête Approchante d'Amy Pond.

« Eh bien, cela fait du bien de voir que certaines choses ne changent jamais. » Matt se leva de son siège et écrasa le jeune homme dans une étreinte d'ours avant que Rory ne reprenne contenance. « Rory le Romain ! » S'écria Matt avec allégresse, et Rory jeta un coup d'œil alentours, espérant ne voir personne qu'il connaissait avant de répondre à son étreinte et de repousser le génie. « Heureux de te revoir aussi, mon pote. » Dit-il avant de se tourner vers Amy.

Elle était magnifique, resplendissante dans la lumière du soleil. Elle avait l'air heureuse de le voir, et, non pas pour la première fois, Rory souhaita que les choses soient différentes. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et même s'il avait une chance, Rory ne briserait jamais une famille. Il se débarrassa de ces pensées et se pencha pour l'enlacer. « Salut Amy. Tu es charmante. » Amy se moqua, « Je suis aussi grosse qu'une maison, Rory Williams. »

« Et tu restes toujours aussi magnifique. »

« Hum, le père du bébé est là. » Intervint Matt. Rory s'assit et bientôt ils parlaient tous les trois d'eux, répandant leurs vies comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus les contenir. Le seul qui manquait était John.

DW

John gara la voiture et se tourna vers Rose. « Tu es prête ? » Elle hocha la tête bien qu'elle ait l'air toujours nerveuse. John prit sa main et pressa un baiser sur ses jointures. « Ne sois pas nerveuse, chérie. Ils t'aiment déjà tous. » Rose acquiesça en souriant. « Allons-y, mon amour. »

DW

« Quelqu'un a bien dit à John que l'on se rejoignait aujourd'hui, oui ? » Demanda Amy, un peu inquiète que personne n'ait pensé à l'appeler. « Je l'ai appelé et lui ai dit hier. » Répondit Matt, ravi. « Oh, dans ce cas il se montrera la semaine prochaine. » Se moqua Rory. Matt leva les bras au-dessus de la table et attrapa Rory par le col, avec un regard mi-figue mi-raisin.

« Oh, parfait. C'est exactement de cette manière que je comptais vous présenter. » La voix de John et ses mots coupa court à l'altercation et ils se divisèrent promptement, lissant leurs vêtements. « Oh, non, je vous en prie. Soyez vous-mêmes. » Le trio se tourna vers la voix et virent que John se tenait aux côtés d'une magnifique jeune blonde. Matt sauta sur ses pieds, les bras grands ouverts pour accueillir John avec un large sourire. John lâcha la main de Rose pour accepter l'étreinte, soulevant le plus jeune homme au-dessus du sol. Ils rirent tous deux, ravis de se revoir.

Matt remit les pieds sur terre, sautillant légèrement. « Tu m'as vu dans le journal ? » Demanda-t-il avec excitation.

« Bien sûr ! » Répondit John.

« Voyeur. »

« Flirteur. »

« Oh, doux Jésus. » Grogna Amy alors que Rory l'aidait à se lever. John reprit la main de Rose et sourit au jeune couple.

« Rose Tyler, voici Rory Williams, mon assistant et un infirmier ! » « Salut ! » L'accueillit Rose avec un sourire. « Très heureux de te rencontrer enfin ! » Sourit Rory, en prenant la main offerte. « De même. Ces deux derniers mois, John n'a pas pu se taire à propos de toi. » « Suivant, » Dit rapidement John en se tournant vers Amy.

« Rose, voici Amélia Pond, celle avec qui, sans sa tyrannie et son support continu, je serais toujours misérable sans toi. » Rose se détacha de John et, en observant pour la première fois la femme qui l'avait tant aidé lorsqu'il n'était plus là, elle sentit les larmes poindre. Amy devait ressentir la même chose car elle renifla avant de laisser échapper un éclat de rire. « Regarde-nous ! » Rose rit également, enroulant ses bras autour de la rousse visiblement enceinte. « Oh, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis ravie d'enfin, enfin te rencontrer, Rose. »

« Moi ? Il n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi et je sais que je te dois énormément, Amy. »

« Ce n'était rien. » Insista Amy en rendant son étreinte du mieux qu'elle put avant de se dégager. Rose renifla, une larme roulant sur sa joue. John l'essuya de son pouce avant de l'embrasser avec douceur. « Berk, des baisers et des larmes. Je reviens plus tard. » Dit Matt, d'un air légèrement dégoûté, mais Rory l'attrapa par la manche et le ramena d'un coup sec.

« Et le dernier mais pas le moindre, voici Matt Smith. »

« C'est un plaisir. » Dit Matt en prenant la main de Rose et en plaçant un baiser sur le dos de celle-ci, de façon galante.

« Hey ! » Protesta John en tapant la main de Matt.

« Oh mon dieu ! » Cria Amy, effrayant le pauvre Rory qui sauta au plafond.

« C'est bon Amy, ça ne faisait pas si mal. »

« Oh, tais-toi un peu ! » Elle attrapa la main gauche de Rose et l'amena plus près de son visage. « Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ? » Elle observa le couple aux sourires radiants et John acquiesça. « Oh mon- vous allez vous marier ! Oh, comme c'est excitant ! » Amy enlaça Rose à nouveau, les deux femmes sautillant (sautillant légèrement dans le cas d'Amy) avec excitation alors que Rory et Matt félicitaient John à coup de poignées de main viriles et de grandes tapes dans le dos. Finalement, le groupe se dirigea vers la table et John observa Rory, Matt et Rose plaisanter comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies gardé ça pour toi si longtemps. » Dit Amy en souriant à John. « Oh, eh bien… » Amy enroula sa main autour de son bras, levant les yeux vers lui et étudiant son visage. « Je veux juste te dire à quel point je suis contente pour toi. Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu aussi heureux. » John entoura la jeune rousse avec un bras, poussant un soupir satisfait. « C'est parce que je le suis, Amélia Pond. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai quelque chose qui vaut la peine de vivre**. »

* * *

_*Chanson « We Are Young » de Fun (feat. Janelle Monáe)  
Traduction : Ce soir,  
Nous sommes jeunes  
Alors mettons le feu au monde  
Nous pouvons briller plus fort que le soleil_

_**'Something Worth Living For' = 'Quelque chose qui vaut la peine de vivre' (pour les plus anglophobes d'entre vous)._


	21. Chapitre 20

Chapitre Vingt

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am*

C'était une des meilleures nuits que John Smith avait eu depuis longtemps. Elle avait commencée par des questions basiques –

« Depuis combien de temps connais-tu John ? »

« Où vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? »

« Où as-tu grandi ? »

« Que fais-tu dans la vie ? »

Ils savaient déjà tous les réponses mais les entendre par eux-mêmes était mieux. Après cela, les histoires commencèrent. Matt et Amy démarrèrent avec leurs aventures en Utah, Amy guidant Matt gentiment lorsqu'il s'éloignait du sujet. Rose en raconta quelques unes elle-même, John en sortant toujours comme le héros, et Rory et Matt insistèrent sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas à mentir. Ils mangèrent alors que John et Matt se disputaient pour savoir qui avait eu le meilleur retour, Amy étant la juge et arbitre. Rose et Rory discutaient entre eux, parlant des études de Rory. Depuis que Rose avait arrêté sa profession d'assistante, elle pensait à devenir infirmière et questionnait Rory sur le sujet. Ils restèrent là à parler, rire et lier des liens jusqu'à ce qu'Amy commence à fatiguer et Matt l'a ramena. Mais John et Matt savaient qu'après cette nuit, Amy et Rose seraient inséparables. Rory se retira également, suivit par John et Rose. Alors qu'il marchait jusqu'à la voiture, Rose blottie contre lui, John pressa un baiser contre sa tempe. « Tu t'es bien amusée, chérie ? » Elle leva les yeux avec un doux sourire. « Oui. » Un autre baiser sur son front, et il sourit. « Bien. »

DW

Gwen Harkness avait dû avoir la grossesse la plus facile au monde. Non pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas souffert des nausées matinales.

Parce que ça avait été le cas.

Non pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu les envies irrésistibles les plus bizarres aux pires moments.

Parce que ça avait été le cas.

Ce qui avait rendu toutes ces choses supportables avait été son mari. Jack avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que la grossesse de Gwen se passe le plus agréablement possible. Il lui avait tenu les cheveux et avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne manque jamais les toilettes. Peu importe l'heure du jour ou de la nuit, il était sorti et avait acheté tout ce qu'elle désirait, et ce malgré les regards. Il n'avait pas manqué un seul rendez-vous, ou un seul cours d'éducation parentale, et était allé acheter des objets de bébé avec elle sans trop se plaindre. Il avait recruté John et Rory pour assembler la chambre d'enfant, sous la supervision de Gwen, Donna et Rose. Dans l'ensemble, les neuf derniers mois étaient passés avec douceur et bientôt il était temps d'accueillir le nouveau petit Harkness dans le monde.

DW

Donna Noble regardait souvent sa vie avec un grand sourire et un profond sentiment de bonheur. Elle avait un frère fantastique, les meilleurs amis au monde, et une famille merveilleuse. Cependant, avec Bébé Harkness en chemin et John complètement établi dans le monde de Rose, elle commençait à sentir un manque dans sa vie, une sorte de… solitude. Le temps passa, Gwen commençait à être visiblement enceinte, John et Rose jouaient au papa et à la maman comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie, et Donna réalisa que c'était ce qu'elle voulait ; fonder sa propre famille – un mari et un enfant (bien qu'elle ne soit pas pressé en ce qui concerne ce dernier). Elle ignorait juste comment s'y prendre pour trouver ledit mari.

Et Bébé Harkness arriva.

DW

Gwen grimaça lorsque la douleur perça son dos pour la millième fois ce jour-là. Elle se déplaça et décida qu'une tasse de thé pourrait lui faire du bien. Elle se leva, faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Jack, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. À mi-chemin, elle sentit une cascade apparaitre entre ses cuisses et Gwen réalisa qu'à dix heure et quart du matin, le bébé arrivait.

« Jack ! » Appela-t-elle, décidant de rester là où elle était, et il arriva dans la pièce avec précipitation, les cheveux ébouriffés de sommeil et torse nu. « Jack, c'est maintenant. » Jack hocha la tête avec un sourire, même s'il était complètement paniqué au fond de lui. Il aida Gwen à se préparer avant de s'habiller lui aussi, de prendre le sac, et ils partirent à l'hôpital.

DW

John aidait Rory à étudier pour un contrôle imminent via Skype lorsque Rose pénétra dans la pièce, en train de mettre sa veste et les chaussures aux pieds. « Tu vas quelque part chérie ? » Demanda John en regardant sa montre. « Jack vient de m'envoyer un message. C'est l'heure ! » Dit-elle avec excitation, lui jetant sa propre veste. Avec un 'au-revoir' hâtif et un 'bonne chance' à Rory, le couple se précipita hors de l'appartement et prit la route.

DW

Jack et Gwen étaient déjà installés lorsque John, Rose et Donna entrèrent dans la chambre avec fracas, hurlants des questions, chacun essayant de parler plus fort que les autres. Jack appela immédiatement au silence, laissant échapper un sifflement long et strident. Il leur dit que tout se passait bien, que Gwen avait eu des contractions toute la journée, qu'elle était dilatée d'au moins dix centimètres et que ça allait sûrement être un travail rapide. Ils s'amassèrent autour du lit, commençant des parties de poker avec un jeu de cartes prêté par une infirmière. Ils jouèrent toute la nuit, tenant compagnie à Gwen chacun leur tour et établissant des rotations de courtes siestes. Après quinze heures, il fut l'heure pour Gwen de pousser. Elle jeta tout le monde à la porte lorsque John devint pâle, mais bientôt une petite fille en bonne santé et très bruyante naquit.

DW

John ne pouvait lâcher des yeux sa fiancée qui berçait la Petite Fille Harkness. Elle avait un air tellement naturel, elle tenait le bébé sans aucune aide, roucoulant et la berçant doucement. Bon sang, il avait hâte d'avoir des enfants avec elle. La voix de Donna le sortit de ses pensées et il capta la conversation juste à temps pour entendre sa déclaration taquine. « Très bien, Rose, tu es la prochaine. » Rose rit et regarda John qui sourit de toutes ses dents. « Le mariage d'abord, Donna. » Dit-il en tendant les bras pour que Rose lui donne le bébé. Il roucoula pour le petit être, et ce fut confirmé ; il avait hâte d'en avoir un. « Alors, quel est le choix final du nom, Jack ? » Demanda Rose. Gwen observait la scène avec un sourire éreinté, ne participant pas réellement à la conversation.

« Anwen. Anwen Calleigh Harkness. » Dit fièrement Jack. « Un grand nom pour un si petit être. » Commenta John. « Elle s'y adaptera. Et en parlant de grands noms, John, je veux que tu sois le parrain d'Anwen. » John en fut honoré et ses yeux devinrent humides. Il accepta d'une voix émue, et Donna suivit lorsque Jack la nomma marraine. « J'espère qu'elle tiendra plus de la mère que du père. » Dit Donna et John pouffa de rire. « Ouais, très drôle. » Dit Jack en reprenant sa fille. Gwen s'endormit et le groupe sortit en parlant entre eux.

Ils approchaient de l'ascenseur lorsque Donna percuta accidentellement un type qui sortait d'une des pièces et lâcha la tasse de café qu'il tenait dans la main. Donna haleta et ils commencèrent tous les deux à s'excuser, parlant en même temps que l'autre. Donna remarqua son bégaiement et lui dit d'arrêter de s'excuser puisque c'était sa faute. Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment, chacun sentant une étincelle et la sensation de s'être déjà rencontrés. Donna brisa le silence et offrit sa main. « Donna Noble. » Il la prit dans sa grosse main chaude et la décharge d'électricité ne put être ignorée. « Lee McAvoy. » Elle lui proposa de lui acheter une nouvelle tasse de café et il accepta, laissant John et Rose devant l'ascenseur, à observer Donna et Lee. Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans l'ascenseur et se séparèrent bientôt en deux groupes ; Donna et Lee se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria, et John et Rose quittèrent l'hôpital.

DW

Peu après la naissance d'Anwen Harkness, Bébé Smith décida que c'était à son tour de venir au monde. La grossesse d'Amy ne fut pas aussi douce que cette de Gwen mais avoir trois (enfin deux, plutôt) hommes d'âge mûr qui veillaient sur elle aidait, sachant que l'un d'entre eux allait devenir docteur. Amy ne put nier son soulagement lorsqu'elle se sentit perdre les eaux. Cependant, vous entendriez une histoire différente venant de Rory, qui justement se trouvait avec Amy ledit jour à ladite heure.

« Mon Dieu, je suis tellement prête à ce que ce bébé naisse. » Gémit Amy en observant fixement Rory, assis en face d'elle, un manuel ouvert en face de lui. « Est-ce que tu ne t'arrêtes jamais d'étudier ? » Demanda-t-elle et Rory sourit d'un air suffisant. « En réalité, le chapitre que je lit est sur la naissance d'un enfant. » Amy se redressa et se pencha en avant. « Il y a quelque chose sur le retard ? » « Ouais. Il est dit que se plaindre à son meilleur ami alors qu'il essaye d'étudier ne fera pas venir le bébé plus vite. »

Elle lui lança un regard si féroce qu'il était sûr que tout Londres se sentait puni. « Désolé. » Elle se renfonça dans sa chaise, grimaçant lorsqu'une douleur aiguë déchira le bas de son dos. Rory plissa les yeux. « Tu fais ça depuis que nous sommes ici. » Déclara-t-il. « Ouais. » Dit-elle, tentant de se déplacer pour atténuer la douleur. « Depuis combien de temps as-tu ces douleurs ? » Amy se figea lorsqu'elle entendit sa 'voix d'infirmier' et étudia la table. « Hum… depuis que je me suis réveillée ce matin ? » Répondit-elle honteusement. Rory grogna et commença à ranger ses affaires. « Appelle-Matt et dit lui de nous rejoindre à l'hôpital. »

DW

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Que Matt décroche était aussi dur que de dire à un enfant de rester tranquille pour une photo. Ainsi, après un énième répondeur, Amy tenta d'appeler John, en espérant qu'il répondrait car il avait la fâcheuse tendance à faire le mort lorsqu'il voyait son nom sur le profil appelant. Pas de réponse. Sérieusement ? Où étaient-il ? Dans une ultime tentative, Amy appela Rose. Et eut enfin une réponse.

_« Allô ? Hey, non ! Ce n'est pas permis ! Allô, Amy ? »_

« Salut Rose ! On dirait que j'interromps quelque chose. »

_« Haha, ouais, en quelque sorte. Hey ! Non, c'est de la triche ! Je suis l'arbitre et je dis que c'est de la triche ! Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

« Eh bien, je me demandais si tu savais où est Matt ? Il ne répond pas au téléphone. »

_« Matt ! Où est ton téléphone ! Amy a essayé de t'appeler ! »_

Amy fronça les sourcils, observant Rory avec confusion. « Attends, tu es avec Matt ? »

_« Ouais, il est passé plus tôt pour sortir avec John puisque tu mangeais avec Rory. Lui et John jouent à Laser Quest et je fais l'arbitre. »_

« Okay, hum, bon écoute, le truc c'est que je suis à l'hôpital avec Rory en ce moment. »

_« Quoi ?! À l'hôpital ? Est-ce que tout va bien avec le bébé ? Les garçons, fini de jouer ! Amy est à l'hôpital ! »_

Amy entendit Matt crier dans le fond, demandant si tout allait bien, ce qui se passait, et où étaient ses chaussures. « Je vais bien, mais je pense que j'ai des contractions, donc Rory m'a amené pour que les médecins s'occupent de moi. »

_« Okay, on arrive tout de suite. »_

Moins de quinze minutes plus tard, Matt entra avec fracas, exigeant de savoir ce qui se passait et voulant voir le médecin, disant de ne pas s'inquiéter alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à son dossier, qu'il était un docteur également. Rory obtint vite sa concentration avant que le vrai médecin n'entre. Amy avait effectivement des contractions bien qu'elle ait encore un moment à attendre. Amy se découragea à ces nouvelles ; le fait que le bébé n'allait pas se montrer avant longtemps signifiait qu'elle allait devoir rester étendue dans un lit d'hôpital jusque là.

DW

John secoua la tête avec un sourire lorsque lui et Rose prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage d'Amy. « Quoi ? » « Je me demande juste combien de temps encore on va devoir faire ça. Deux fois en trois semaines. » « C'est vrai, mais tu sais, un jour, ce sera toi, moi et notre bébé. » Lui dit-elle et il l'embrassa simplement.

DW

Étant donné qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, Rory établit une rotation pour le groupe. Chaque personne allait rester trois heures puis passer le relais et revenir à sa vie. Matt prenait le premier tour, et Rory, John et Rose vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Chacun fit de son mieux pour divertir Amy et la calmer à chaque fois qu'elle était prête à grimper aux murs, mais lorsque sonna vingt heures, les nerfs étaient à vifs et on perdait (surtout Amy) son sang froid. Finalement, vingt-deux heures fut le signal.

Matt arrivait juste pour prendre son tour lorsque Rory le percuta dans le couloir et lui dit qu'Amy allait commencer à pousser. Tout en essayant de se contenir pour éviter de piquer une crise, Matt se précipita dans la chambre et laissa une infirmière lui enfiler les vêtements appropriés et bientôt il tenait la main d'Amy, l'écoutant le maudire lui et sa semence dans son fort accent écossais. Il hochait la tête et acquiesçait, espérant que ce serait bientôt fini car il commençait à perdre toute sensation dans sa main lorsqu'enfin un long gémissement emplit la salle et Matt entendit trois mots qui changèrent sa vie à nouveau.

« C'est un garçon ! »

DW

« Rory, tu pleures ? »

« Non ? »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Ce sont les allergies. Il y a beaucoup de pollen. »

John hocha la tête, pinçant les lèvres pour se retenir de rire. Rory lui lança un regard noir et John se racla la gorge. « Alors, où est le petit gars ? » Demanda-t-il en entrant dans la chambre et il offrit un grand sourire à Matt et Amy. Matt tenait le nouveau né, souriant avec fierté.

« Alors, comment l'avez-vous appelé ? Est-ce que je vais rougir ? » Demanda-t-il en prenant le petit des bras de Matt. « Non, nous ne l'avons pas appelé Jonathan. » Dit Amy et John se retint de faire la moue. « Non, je ne pensais pas que vous le feriez. » « Alors comment s'appelle-t-il ? » Demanda Rose. « Vincent. Vincent Kade Smith. » Dit fièrement Amy. John siffla au nom. « J'aime bien ! » Loua Rose. « C'est bien, c'est un nom fort. »

Le petit roucoula et John pencha la tête sur le côté. « Oui, il aime ça… Vincent. Bien que personnellement, il aime être appelé Stormageddon, Le Sombre Seigneur de Tous. » Annonça John et Matt l'acclama. « Tu vois ? » Amy plissa les yeux en regardant John. « Quoi ? »

« C'est son nom. »

Amy observa Matt puis John. « Et comment le sais-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle, voulant savoir si Matt avait discuté de son idée de nom pour le bébé avec son meilleur ami. « Je parle le bébé. » Dit John comme si c'était une évidence. « Bien sûr que tu le parles ! » Dit Matt, heureux d'avoir le support de John en la matière.

« Et ce n'est plus ton tour. » Dit Rose en prenant le bébé de son fiancé et en le berçant. « C'est ton portrait craché, Amy. » « Merci mon Dieu. » Plaisanta Matt, espérant regagner les bonnes grâces d'Amy. « Reste à espérer qu'il ait ta personnalité. » Avertit Rory, observant Vincent par-dessus l'épaule de Rose. « Oui, eh bien, Rory, ce sera ton boulot de le garder dans les rails s'il ressemble à Matt. »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que tu es son parrain. » Rory fut choqué à cette nouvelle, mais Amy sourit de façon rassurante. « Tu vas être super, Rory. » « Et puis tu auras de l'aide ! Rose est la marraine ! » Annonça Matt.

Rose resta sous le choc. Elle connaissait ces personnes depuis peut-être un mois et ils lui donnaient un rôle aussi important dans la vie de leur enfant. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Vous êtes sûrs ? » Demanda-t-elle alors que Vincent roucoulait. « Stormy pense que tu devrais plus croire en toi. » Dit John en lui donnant un regard innocent. « Rose, si nous n'étions pas sûrs, nous ne te l'aurions pas demandé. » Dit Matt d'un ton doux et elle combattit les larmes. « Bien sûr, oui. Je suis honorée. »

« Parfait ! Voilà qui est fait ; maintenant, quand est-ce que toi et John allez nous pondre des bébés ? »

« Matt ! »

« Quoi ? »

DW

« John. » « Hmm. » « Que se passerait-il si je tombais enceinte avant le mariage ? » Demanda Rose avec précaution alors qu'ils marchaient vers la voiture plus tard cette soirée-là. Matt avait été la deuxième personne à demander et c'était quelque chose sur laquelle elle s'était elle-même interrogée. John haussa les épaules, « Ça ne serait pas la pire chose du monde étant donné combien j'ai envie d'avoir des enfants avec toi. » Dit-il avec un sourire, prenant sa main. « Eh bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle parce que… » Rose s'arrêta et John se retourna pour lui faire face. « Parce que… ? » Rose lui donna un sourire éblouissant.

« Je suis enceinte. »

* * *

_*Chanson « It's Time » de Imagine Dragons  
Traduction : C'est l'heure de commencer, n'est-ce pas ?  
Je deviens un peu plus grand, mais je dois l'admettre  
Je suis exactement le même qu'autrefois  
Ne comprends-tu donc pas  
Que je ne changerai jamais_

**Oui allô? Vous me recevez? Hum...**

**ENFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !**

**Hum, pardon, ça venait du cœur. D'autant plus que vous devez penser la même chose. Hum hum...  
Bon, eh bien voilà, il semblerait que ce soit la fin de cette histoire ! La boucle est enfin bouclée, je suis d-é-s-o-l-é-e d'avoir mis autant de temps ; c'est d'ailleurs un miracle que je ponde la fin avant les vacances scolaires (bon, officiellement, je suis en période de révisions... donc encore plus improbable, et en plus pas bien du tout...). Je ne vous ai pas torturé plus longtemps, j'ai finalement décidé de publier les cinq derniers chapitres d'un coup (vous avez déjà été assez courageux pour attendre jusqu'à maintenant!). J'espère que cette histoire (et traduction, parce que c'est avant tout pour ça que je suis là) vous a plu, et que l'attente valait le coup. Et merci à PomPot qui m'a remotivé et boosté pour publier la fin !**

**Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter de bonnes vacances, et bon courage à ceux qui ont le bac si vous passez par ici entre deux révisions !**


End file.
